Young and Sinful
by Fewfre
Summary: About a decade after Ciel's "death," he finds himself in New York finding interest in a strangely informed woman. From there they steadily travel south on a journey to find a new destiny and new prey. CielXOC.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**I give all credits of characters to Toboso Yana. On a side note, this is based off of the ending of Kuroshitsuji Season ll.**

* * *

**January 1, in the year of our Lord 1899**

Beyond the quiet stillness of the ocean, there was a rampant rattling in the city. Cars, not carriages, carried people across the street. Women smiled under their brimmed hats as men signaled for taxis. Children played in the streets with their assortment of cycles and cards, staying just out of the way of thugs who were being chased by authorities. Shop keepers welcomed new customers while glancing at their pockets, and street vendors threw their wares at anyone that looked their way. It was a time of peace although the newspapers complained of the slums and homicidal rate.

No one would have guessed that two demons were being transported through the city.

"Young master, you've been looking through that newspaper quite some time now," Sebastian Michaelis, grinning under his eyes, said as the car they traveled in rattled on the ground. "Does it interest you?"

"Not in the slightest."

Across from him sat an adolescent boy, who eyed the older man before him with dull agitation. His hand perched his head on the side of the taxicab, and as one eye looked to the right to the streets of Brooklyn, the other was covered by an unmistakable black eyepatch.

Sebastian's smile grew wider. "Do you wish for me to dispose of it for you?"

"No."

"Very good, my lord."

They sat as a pair that could be easily distinguished as butler and master, although the master acted younger than he was thought to be. Nevertheless the butler performed unhesitantly for him, even going as far to dance in the streets to get money and buy the paper. Even as Ciel looked down at the parcel now he found no reason as to why he wanted it. Maybe he wanted to look like he was part of the city, or maybe an eager tourist to see the Brooklyn Bridge. Or maybe he wanted to see the humiliation brought onto his fellow companion, who had no choice but to comply with the order.

The taxicab wobbled across the road, slipping from paved to unpaved with unsteadiness. The driver up front was professional when it came to driving so there was no worries, but the celebrations of the new year always allowed for some debris to be found on the city grounds, making navigation harder. As he struggled to dodge randomly placed objects and used fireworks, he didn't have the chance to listen to the conversation behind him.

"This taxi is different than the other ones we've been in."

"Yes, it is what they call an electric taxicab. It runs on renewable energy rather than nonrenewable, such as oil or steam. Quite efficent, if I may add."

"I see…" Ciel trailed off, gazing at the scene before him. A group of boys seemed to be kicking at something. As the taxicab drove forward, it was seen to be a dirty boy in rags.

The thirteen-year-old smirked. "It seems even in the land of the free the strong bully the weak."

Sebastian followed his line of vision, repyling neutrally, "In an area of malnutrition and depression, it's easy for everyone to blame one person than to try and help the situation themselves."

"Are you saying that they're taking out their pent up rage against an innocent?" Ciel inquired, facing the butler fully with a strong gaze.

"That's exactly what I'm saying…" Sebastian said. Suddenly his dark eyes altered to a crimson red, matching those of the child in front of him.

"Young master."

They paid the taxicab driver with the leftover money from Sebastian's street performance and walked the street to find a hotel on the opposite of the ghetto. There were a few that were popular candidates, but only one allowed for animals to be brought in.

"Why did you bring that filthy stray with you?" Ciel asked irritably, shoving the cat away as it tried to rub against his boot.

Sebastian frowned pitifully and motioned for the cat to come towards him, petting it happily when it did. After a minute of mututal affection between the two he brought it up in his arms and cuddled it tight to his chest, against his black overcoat.

"I am what you'd call a sucker for kittens, my lord," He said, the smile he wore reaching through to his whole expression. "I can't help but find them…cute."

Ciel walked over to the window in their room, surveying the city below him. Smoke hung in the air from nearby factories and the sun shone palely through, a faint glow against the clouds. The windows hinges could be unlocked and the window opened, therefore allowing an easy way of throwing out the cat. He pondered this idea but dismissed it after feeling a rumble in his stomach.

Covering the sound up with a cough, he ordered Sebastian to find him something edible in this godforsaken town. They both smirked at the word and the butler left, along with his new pet.

After a while of standing still and staring at his new place, Ciel went downstairs and strolled around the nearby streets to find a place for him to be in society.

_It's natural for humans to want to be with other humans. Isolation is the greatest cruelty._

He spotted a tea shop at the edge of so-and-so that converged with so-and-so and decided to get something there. As he walked in he kept his head low as to avoid eye contact with others, and settled into a table right next to the serving counter. No, it was just the counter; the place was no bigger than the Phantomhive mansion's dining room and had even less quality of the room's few but exquisite furniture.

Are all places in New York so small? Ciel thought, thinking back to the miniscule size of his temporary living quarters and the space in the taxicab they drove in. More than millions of people lived in this city, yet the places they could go to weren't even a hundred square feet…

"Good evening, sir."

Ciel glanced up and came face to face with a snow-haired woman, looking to be in her early 20's. She smiled down at him with a commercial grin. She opened deep blue eyes to meet his and he saw a dark undertone hidden beneath them.

"What would you like?" She said, her hands cupped together.

"I'll have some Earl Grey tea."

She bowed. "Right away, sir."

Ciel stared after her, but not for the reason of her sad eyes. He had viewed plenty of those during his lifetime and demontime. It was her white hair and blue eyes that attracted him, set him on edge, per say.

_Angel…_

Sights of the corrupted warrior from heaven filled his vision, reverting him back to the days of chaos. Fire chased London playfully, lightly brushing past buildings only to light them into an inferno and set fire to victims caught inside or out. The fire didn't care what status you had or what possessions you held. What truly mattered was whether your clothes were flammable or not.

But when the waitress came back, she didn't smile in the calm and kind way Angela and Ashe did. Rather she smiled like one would do as a friend to those affected in a funeral. It was so dull and sorrowful that Ciel had to hide his surprise by narrowing his eyes at her. She set down the teacup and plate for him, and glared back.

"If I wanted to be glared at, then I'd flip a table and blame it on the customer," She hissed, and then returned swiftly to a carefree, feigned grin. "Enjoy your drink, sir."

There was nothing for Ciel to say; he was so shocked and taken aback he didn't know what to do. Should he throw the cup to the ground, let it break into a million thousand pieces, and watch as she cleaned it up? Should he leave and let the tea go cold? Ideas ran through his mind, and he decided to go with the simplest way to make her pay for acting so impolite to him.

Slowly, he rose from his chair and stepped over to the counter, setting down the tea brought with him. What he saw ahead of him was a simple, open kitchen that consisted mainly of kettles and stoves. Nothing looked dirty and nothing looked clean. The girl appeared from the left door of the kitchen, not noticing his presence until he spoke up.

"Oi, waiting girl!"

It was a crass way of calling someone, he knew, and was certainly below his way of addressing people, but the girl didn't deserve his respect. He was a freelance traveler while she was a mere waitress, bound to work for the lower class and comply to their wishes.

The woman half-walked half-trumped over to him, an annoyed look in her eyes as she struggled to smile at him. Ciel noted that their was almost no difference in their heights, if only a few inches that were given to her.

"Yes, sir?"

Ciel pushed the cup towards her, an instigating flash in his smirk.

"This tea tastes like the sewers underneath the most rural part of Paris, and smells even of the animals that reside there. I demand a full refund and apology."

The waitress's smile widened, and she tapped the top of the teacup handle. "Why don't you take this handle…and shove it up your ass? How's that for a reimbursement?"

Once again, Ciel was appalled. He immediately felt a wave of anger come over him, and was prepared to slap the wench when he felt a familiar white glove settle on his left shoulder.

Sebastian smiled politely at her, despite the bad atmosphere between her and his master. "Please excuse my master, he is one who likes his manners to be as good as his tea."

The woman looked as stunned as Ciel was. "My manners-?"

"Come, young master, let's leave this place before it gets too dark," Sebastian suggested, beginning to lead him out when Ciel slapped his hand off of him.

Angling his visable eye up, Ciel retorted, "I decide what I do or don't do, so don't chose for me." He glimpsed back at the girl, imprinting the image of her into his mind. "Excuse us, we'll be taking our leave. You can keep the tip."

"Tip-?" She was obviously still winded, and when her eyes glided over to the table where the former earl sat she froze. The exact amount for the tea was placed on it, plus another dime for her waiting services. She heard the front door close and watched as the two mysterious people walked through Brooklyn back to their hotel.

"You were lucky to get away with it this time, Lucy, but make sure that it never happens again," An overweight man in a tight tuxedo huffed, putting his hands on his sides. "We can't lose customers over your clumsiness."

Lucia Stephensen nodded frantically, saying, "Yes, sir, I'm awfully sorry about today."

"Good. Just make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Of course, sir…now may I please take the leftover bread with me home?"

At this, the boss's stern face softened. "Go ahead, but make sure that you don't get mugged."

Lucy promised she wouldn't and collected the food into a basket, covered by a white tablecloth. She left the tea shop from the back entrance and flowed through the streets, taking an abrupt stop in the middle of a dark alley. She knocked on an old-fashioned door and waited patiently for an answer, holding the whicker basket with two hands.

The door opened and a middle-aged woman came out, her apron messy with dirt and who knew what else. She smiled at the younger woman warmly.

"Ah, Lucy! I see you have quite a load there, and it's getting dark. Do you want to come in and rest a moment? I know that you're tired, dear, just from looking at the bags under your eyes. I'm not saying that you're not pretty of course! In fact, you're beautiful, more beautiful than one of those sirens in the seven seas—"

"Berka," Lucy interrupted, holding up the basket to her, "I really came here to drop off this for the orphanage. I'd really love to stay, but I don't want my valuables-which are at my apartment-to be stolen overnight."

"Yes, of course…" The keeper whispered, taking the basket from her with a careful hand.

Lucy began to backtrack and go back to her place when Berka's voice called her back. She felt an itch of irritation and frowned, clamping her teeth together. Nevertheless she went back and listened to her urgings.

"The children haven't seen you in a long time, you know…"

_Yes, that's because they hate me._

"…you get along so well with them…"

_They're the only ones that can see through me, so why bother trying to?_

"…and honestly, it gets a bit lonely being the only grown-up in the house." Berka chuckled sadly at this, and then sighed heavily.

Lucy smiled dejectedly at her and patted her shoulder. "You're strong, I'm sure you can get through the night." _You're more selfish then you realize you are, old hag._

"Alright, you really are a sweetheart." Berka brushed off her hand softly, and stepped back to grab the doorknob. "I hope you have a good night, Lucy."

"You too, Berka."

The door slammed shut, mostly in part because of the wind. Lucy glanced at the emptiness in her hands and rubbed her fingers together, feeling the usual hardness on her left thumb. She ignored this and pressed herself out of the alley, the swirls of the wind pounding against her as she walked alone back to her apartment.

Turning right, left, right, and right again she was finally able to make it into the alley where the entrance to her apartment complex lay. She wrapped her heavy coat around her and breathed out white smoke, watching it appear and disappear at the blink of an eye.

She was in the middle of the alley when she heard him call her out again.

"Lucy Stephensen!"

Lucy stopped in her tracks. All thoughts of falling into the warmth of her bed wisped away and was replaced by the sudden desire to find somewhere to hide.

Boldly, she squinted her eyes to see the man she had served a few hours earlier. The boy's coat was blowing behind him, and he had a dangerous smirk covering his features. Lucy felt a rush of fear flow through her but then shook her head. This kid was what, ten? There was no reason for her to be scared of him.

_But he could be…_

No, Lucy shook her head inwardly, that was impossible. That was all magic, in the past.

The boy stepped closer to her. She stepped back. He stepped forward. She stepped back. She wanted to ignore the boy's presence and take it as a strange mental disorder, but the way he smiled at her was so…malevolent. Just staring at it made her skin crawl—no, made her skin _dash_.

"What do you want with me, kid?" She spat, trying to sound heated although she was trembling inside.

"You've insulted me not once, but twice."

"So?"

"So, since you never apologized or repaid me for it…" The next step he took echoed around the buildings and reverberated in Lucy's ears. "I have no choice but to kill you for it."

Lucy stopped her retreating, looking up at him with a mixture of disbelief and humor.

"You?" She scoffed. "You're going to kill me? Some shorty who can barely turn a door without a stool?"

"My name is Ciel Phantomhive, previously Earl Phantomhive," Ciel growled, and as Lucy watched in horror his eye color changed from the deep blue of hers to a deep red of…

_A demon._

Seeing the look on Lucy's face, Ciel's sneer broadened. He took one more gentle step on the paved road and then he sprinted forward with a knife in his hand. He lunged it at Lucy, pointing it directly toward the side of her abdomen. Lucy's mouth opened for a scream but nothing came out. He focused all of his energy on the kill shot when suddenly he felt the weapon slip out of his hands. It flew into the air, glinting from the moonlight and dropping to the ground a few feet before them. Ciel was about to get it when he realized his prey was running away into the open streets, trying to escape.

"Sebastian!" Ciel said, getting up to stand on two feet.

Sebastian emerged from the shadows, a hand over his chest. "What is it, young master?"

Ciel placed a hand over the string of the eyepatch, tugging on it so hard it was yanked off. Underneath a lighted pentagram shined brightly on his iris, although it didn't illuminate the surrounding night around it.

"This is an order: bring that woman to me, alive!"

Sebastian smiled and gradually knelt before him, his arms unmoving even as he got lower to the ground.

"Yes, my lord."

He then jumped high into the sky, landing on the roof of a building. He raced across said roof, exaiming the ground below him for the sight of the white-haired girl…She would be easy to see with such light shaded hair. He spotted her running across the main street to another, smaller street, a hand clutching a dagger. _So that's how she was able to defect my young master's attack…_

Without warning he leaped to the ground, making the cobble below him break slightly from the unexpected pressure. He sprinted forward towards her direction, and caught a glimpse of her looking back at him. Her pupils seemed to dilate as she looked at him, and she picked up speed as she ran. Sebastian did the same and was about to hurdle towards her when he looked up above the girl and saw where she was heading.

A cathederal hung in the distance, it's middle cross puncturing the moon. It looked completely abnormal among the more vertical built buildings, and had a contrasting color of white rather than the usual dark tone.

Just as Sebastian had taken the second to look at the church, Lucy had pounded on the door for help.

"Please, reverend, let me claim sanctuary here," Lucy pleaded to the baffled member of the Clergy, who had come out almost immediately, "I beg you!"

The reverend still showed an expression of utter disbelief as he nodded for her to come inside, mostly because he had just caught sight of the reason why she wanted to stay overnight. A man was running towards them, and was going so swiftly that dust was left behind him.

The man of faith closed the door as fast as he could.

Sebastian halted where he was, a few feet from the entrance. He took a deep breath and straightened himself as he gazed through one of the windows. The girl was now being led away by the priest, probably into the church's living quarters.

"Why not follow her?" Ciel questioned, now standing beside him.

"When someone claims sanctuary, we demons cannot enter."

"What an idiotic ideal."

The butler glanced down at his young master. The boy was taking a step forward, but right before he went past the invisible boundary line he took his foot back.

Ciel spun around on his heel, saying over his shoulder, "We'll find her later. She has to leave the church sometime. And when she does…"

He glanced back to look directly at the cross atop the cathederal, his demon eyes mixing with hues of white, pink, and red. "…I shall kill her."

Sebastian smiled and crossed his arm over his chest. "Yes, my lord."

**January 2, in the year of our Lord 1899**

Lucy had meant to stay over the night, but she hadn't meant to have a confrontation with the reverend.

"I know that you have sanctuary here, Ms. Stephensen, but I would like to know why you want it," He explained, moving a holder of ink to the side. Lucy stared at him indifferently from the other side of the desk. He could tell the girl was thinking of what to say, and therefore put into practice the tedious work of patience.

The girl was not a girl at all. She was exactly twenty-three, and even shared an apartment with a large Italian family. Her height was what most deceived people, that along with her clumsiness and personality. Every person that he talked about her with had said she was cheerful and caring, even giving away the extra bread to feed the orphans down at the orphanage. She was a sort of saint that was cursed with poverty, they said, and that they'd hope that she get a good husband one day.

Lucy Stephensen had not come to any service.

As one who needed to accept people no matter what their beliefs, Reverend Young couldn't help but find this odd. She sounded like was one of faith, yet even as she studied the multiple crosses around the wall and the bibles on the shelves there was no spark of devotion. Not even a glimmer.

Lucy could feel the man in front of her trying to prob into her mind, and she inwardly smirked. So many had tried to destroy her false mask but all had failed. The only reason she was here now was to escape him—_Ciel Phantomhive_.

There was no mistaking him as a demon. The way he carried himself and his eyes proved that. She cursed herself for not being more wary of the boy, taking note of him sitting by himself and acting so rude. Now he wanted to kill her, just because she insulted him.

_Suck it up, this isn't the Queen's land anymore, you little brat_, she thought irritably, remembering that he had a distinct English accent. That and an eyepatch over one eye…what a strange kid, to be a demon and have partial eyesight. It almost made her pity him.

_But why would I do that? He was the one who tried to stab me, and if it hadn't of been for my reflexes I would be lying in the street, dead. He even sent that dangerous butler after me, who had the same eyes—_

Wait.

"Please excuse me, Reverend Young, do you have any books on witchcraft here?"

Reverend Young looked at her in astonishment. "Books of sorcery…in a church?"

"Well?"

"They're in the cellar, take a left and go down the stairs."

Lucy smiled and thanked him, chuckling as she walked through the halls of the church. Funny how a place that banned magic had books that taught you to do so below the foundations. She stepped quietly down the stairs, however, so that no other attendants could discover her. It would be a bit troublesome to explain the task she wanted to perform.

The church's undergrounds was damp and dark, similar to a torture chamber. Lucy swept past wooden tables on short legs and dripping lighted candles to a bookshelf on the wall, objects of knowledge barely kept from falling. She ran her finger across their bindings until she found the one with the title she thought most suitable, _Satan's Creatures and The Like_.

Carefully, she placed it on a table and sat down in it accomodating chair. Dust was piled through it's pages as she ran through them, and she forced herself not to cough out loud. Finally, one page caught her mind.

"_If a foolish and incompetent mortal wishes to make a job of impossibility become possible_," She read aloud, narrowing her eyes at the small text, "_they may make a binding contract with the devil's helpers, otherwise to be known as the demon. The sign of this contract is to be seen as a pentagram and can be found on any part of the body…however, once the mortal's selfish desire is completed, the binded demon will take their soul and devour it_."

Lucy chuckled darkly, "What a way to end your life…" She then frowned. "But Ciel Phantomhive is a demon himself, and it says that only mortals can make contracts with demons—"

A clattering noise from the opening to the cellar startled Lucy from her spoken thoughts, and she looked at Reverend Young, who was busy picking himself off the floor.

Lucy felt herself narrow her eyes, but she instead opened them to an innocent stare.

"Reverend, were you eavesdropping on me?"

A guilty blush appeared on the holy man, and he replied, "Yes, and I'm very sorry about doing so. It's just that you were taking so long that I couldn't help but search for you."

Lucy had already closed the book upon realizing he was there, and she put it back in its place before walking over to him. He was exceptionally taller than she was, and she used this to make her look weak and needy.

"It's alright, but I need to know…"

"How to deal with demons?"

She nodded frantically, adding tears to the edge of her eyes. "I'm scared they'll kill me, or steal my soul."

"I see," He mused, tapping a finger against his lower lip. "I've heard of some ways to protect yourself against demons. Do you carry a cross with you?"

Lucy nodded and reached through her waitress outfit to pull out a black string with a wooden cross hanging from the bottom of it.

"Good. Another thing you can do is put salt around your bed and hold a bible to your chest as you sleep." As the reverend explained this, he wondered whether or not he should tell her that these precautionaries were nothing less than rumors rather than actual practices. On the other hand, seeing the receding fright in her face he couldn't bring himself to do so.

Lucy sighed heavily and clung to him in a sort of hug. "Thank you, reverend, I will do that right when I get home. But what of when I'm out in the open?"

Reverend Young caught himself in her puppy-eye gaze again and felt himself melt. "Then you must trust in God," He whispered to her, patting her head gently with his hand.

The woman nodded, backing up and walking past him to go up the stairs. They strolled through the cathederal, and he gave her one of the churches spare bibles. When they got to the main room of worship, sunlight was already filtering through the glass windows depicting biblical scenes. Lucy thanked him for letting her stay the night, the advice he gave her, and the Bible. Reverend Young told her that it was his pleasure to help her out through this time of need, and if she ever needed an exorcism down she could count on him.

"Just remember that as long as you have faith, you'll be protected against the devil's servants," The man added to her before she left. "I advise that you stay where you are here in Brooklyn, because that is the greatest defiance you can have against the evil one."

"Yes, reverend, I will," Lucy promised with a smile. He nodded maturely and then closed the door to the church.

She spent the rest of the day at the tea shop, scanning the streets for another appearance by the boy and his butler. In truth she was curious about their relationship, but the fear of being killed stopped her from seeking out answers. So instead she acted like normal, smiling fakely at those who would normally not recognize her existence, crashing down on the floor so men could look up at her bloomers, nodding sadly when she heard about the recent tragedies, and coming close to crying when a couple left a larger tip than usual.

After all of this she waited for her boss to be done and leave. When he was gone she came out of the closet she was hiding in and shuffled through the cash register. Very delicately she placed a couple of dollar bills in her apron, adjusting them so that they wouldn't fall out or be seen. Once done she left and went to her apartment, where she was greeted with three to five children of the same parents. The parents greeted her in their vague English, begging her to stay for dinner.

"I'm sorry, but I have something to do near the docks at Fifth Avenue." Lucy fixed her dress as she talked, grabbing her purse and key.

"Alright, Lucy, but we're gonna see ya at'a later time, 'kay?"

Lucy smiled at the couple that was in their early fourties, dressed in a dirty work uniform and apron. They're hair was in disarray but their smiles weren't. They were genuine, and held the ferocity of the American spirit in them. The two had come with their kids three years ago from Italy and had begged to stay with Lucy, saying that they didn't want their offspring growing up in the deprived areas of Brooklyn. Lucy was about to throw them out when the wife offered to make dinner for her every day, regardless of the economy or their pay. This made the twenty-year-old agree, although she was rather reluctant. Over the years the brunette Italians had shed off most of their accent, although they still had that jumpy way of speaking. Generally they were kind and giving, although they became loudly drunk and idiotic at night. Free food was free food, though, and Lucy was served to it every night, no exceptions.

"Okay, Mr. and Mrs. Russo."

The chilling air and heartless wind buffeted Lucy as she trudged to the marina, and as she reached the place she could see the waves sloshing up and down hazardously. She went up to a ferry ship and looked for a stand. The stand she saw was decorated with patriotic banners and the like, with the worker sleeping on his elbow.

With a smack of her hand on the ticket counter she woke him up.

"Huh, huh?" The man glanced around wildly, his handlebar moustache shifting slightly from left to right. "Whose that there? I swear if you're a teen looking for some money, I'll smack you down—"

"Sir."

The man looked straight ahead to find a pretty, white-haired woman standing in front of him. Her sapphire eyes flashed with impatience but her smile was tender.

"When does the ferry leave January Fourth?" She asked, pointing to the empty spot on the river.

Blinking in surprise and moving with snail-like speed, he brought up the shipping agenda and flicked through pages. Lucy pinpointed his age to be at 65, way past his prime and close to losing his mind. It would be easy to manipulate him into giving her free tickets, but she already had enough to buy them so there was no need to.

"At 3:30 past midday," He smacked his dry lips whilst saying so.

"I'd like one ticket, please."

"Ah, of course," the man remarked as she gave him the money, "and where will ya be headin', if I may ask?"

Lucy smiled as she took the ticket. "I believe that's none of your business, sir."

Later that night when she got back to her apartment, she went straight to the kitchen and pulled out the salt shaker. One of the children was sleeping on the middle counter, and she meticulously put a blanket over him before going back to her room. She sprinkled the salt around the perimeter of her bed, making sure that it made an entire boundary.

The salt shaker was placed on the nightstand when it was done being used and Lucy settled into her bed, pulling the cover over herself after changing into her nightgown. Soon she fell asleep and dreamed of demons slashing at her neck for a feast of blood.

"Lucy?"

Lucy gasped and gripped the dagger in her hand, preparing to strike it down on the intruder. Her panic attack was ceased when she realized it was one of the Italian children. They looked at her, terrified, and gulped.

"U-um…I just wanted to'a thank you for putting the blanket over me."

She relaxed, loosening her grip on the weapon. "No problem. Now get back to bed, you don't want your parents to get worried about you, right?"

"They never worry about us, though," The boy cut in, "they only want us because it's a family tradition to have lots of kids."

"Oh yeah, and who told you that story?"

The boy pointed a short, chubby finger at her. "You did, _signorina_."

Lucy frowned in puzzlement but then shook her head. "Well, get back to your parents so you don't get eaten by a demon, then."

"Are you that demon, _signorina_?"

The question took her unexpectedly, and at first she didn't know how to respond. _This one is smarter than the others_, she mused, considering him for the first time. What was his name again? Oh yes, Timothy. Timothy Russo, an American-Italiano name. He didn't stand out much against his siblings, although his hair did look a bit curlier, and he didn't act much different than them. Perhaps if she had taken a little longer time with the Russo's she could have gotten to know him better and not label him a brat like the others. There was no time for regrets though. There almost never was…

"I'm not," Lucy reassured him, ruffling his hair with the hand that previously held the Bible. "Now go back to bed, or I won't buy you any sweets."

Upon hearing the magic word the boy's face lit up. "Sweets? Really?"

"Yes, but you can't tell the others."

Timothy hugged her arm. "Oh thank you, _signorina_, thank you!"

The little boy flashed her one more brilliant smile then left, skipping out of her bedroom. Lucy felt like smirking at him, but couldn't bring herself to. _You don't realize that you'll never get those sweets._

"Oh well," She shrugged, laying down and closing her eyes for the second time, "it's about time he figured out that the world isn't made of leprechauns and rainbows."

* * *

Please feel free to review or point out any mistakes I may have made. Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2: Unavoidable

**January 3, in the year of our Lord 1899**

"Today's breakfast is a French crepe topped with fresh strawberries and bananas and whipped cream, plus a serving of green tea."

The plate smelled delectable, but Ciel eyed it suspiciously. "Is this all we can afford?"

Sebastian stood tall against the rest of his room, his stature unusual even in the wide city of Brooklyn. "I'm sorry, young master, but we will dine with the nobles soon enough."

"The nobles can rot in hell for all I care."

"But weren't you one yourself, my lord?"

Ciel glared at him through his right eye. "Are calling me a hypocrite?"

Sebastian smiled, replying, "Of course not, young master."

While Sebastian washed the dishes in the sink of the hotel kitchen, Ciel spent his time pondering the city of Brooklyn. It was no doubt dirtier than London, and was crawling with immigrants. Every nook and cranny was five times smaller than the norm, and the people were crass and rude. Not to mention that their waitresses wouldn't understand manners if a book documenting it was thrown in their face.

_That's right, I still need to find that wench of a waitress_, Ciel thought, looking down in the direction of the tea shop. Yesterday they had spent their time sightseeing and peeking into the lower crime world rather than spending time on tea, trying to see whether it was a bother of stopping it or not. There were crimes, as expected, but they were petty and could be solved by the local authority.

In short, the former earl found Brooklyn to be a light nuisance.

Lucy Stephensen was his last task here, and from there on they'd travel around the Plain States into Mexico. After that they'd go where the wind took them, or where there were major problems. Ciel didn't have Sebastian intervene, but it was amusing to see his former race fight over the smallest of things with the biggest blowouts of violence.

"What a waste, the human species is…" He muttered to himself, eyes flashing red.

"Young master?"

Ciel turned around to gaze at Sebastian, who now held the stray cat in his arms.

"What is it?"

"We found where Lucy Stepensen lives," Sebastian reported, a definite confidence in his voice.

Ciel narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean by 'we'?"

"Come on, Sebas-_chan_, we have to go meet that girl, you know!" A slender, feminine looking man dressed in a red butler outfit appeared and hugged Sebastian's arm, a jubilant grin on his face.

Sebastian ignored him and continued, "I was going to capture her for you, but I wanted to check whether or not you wanted me to do it at a specific time."

"Ah, there's my Sebas-_chan_, always so precise!"

"There's no need for you to ask me, since my order was clear," Ciel rebuked, glaring at him intensely. "Go find her now and bring her to me."

The butler smiled and kneeled down, dragging the other demon with him. "Yes, my lord—"

"No," The two of them looked up at the boy, surprise in their eyes. Ciel looked resolute as he went on, "I want to be with you when you do."

The red-haired demon looked confused, furrowing his eyebrows at him. "But why would you—"

"Very good," Sebastian replied, throwing the other man off of him. "Shall we go, then?"

"Of course," Ciel agreed, walking ahead of him. Suddenly he stopped by his side, adding, "and I want you to get rid of that cat, rather it be by throwing it off the building or back into the streets."

A dark aura came over the butler, and the black cat squirmed slightly in his grasp.

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

"What do you mean by a lack of money?"

"When I came here, there was at least thirty-five dollars gone, sir."

"You mean we've been robbed?!"

"I believe so, sir."

Lucy absentmindedly slived the baked bread as the two people argued up front. While her boss wanted to call the police, her co-worker thought it was better to find out the culprit themselves. She could still feel the money in her breast pocket, and mentally noted not to mention the ferry trip to them.

"So I see you're too poor to even have your own weapons."

The blade in her hand cut deep into her finger, and she looked up to see Ciel Phantomhive staring at her from a distance. His butler blocked the back door and stood solitary as the boy came forward. Lucy felt her mind go blank, and she froze where she stood.

"I wonder," Ciel said as he picked up her injured hand, "what your blood tastes like?"

Lucy stared, wide-eyed, as he inserted her finger into his mouth and licked up the leaking blood. _No, he can't be here, that's impossible…_

Suddenly Ciel glanced up at her, his human eyes changing to demon ones. The sides of his lips curved up into a sneer, and he gripped her hand with his own.

"You taste delicious," he said. "Do you wish to make a contract?"

"A…contract…" Lucy breathed, feeling her legs lose their strength as she looked into his slit eyes. "…with…you?"

"Any wish that you have I will grant, and in exchange I shall take your soul," He explained bluntly, almost impatiently.

_If a foolish and incompetent mortal wishes to make a job of impossibility become possible they may make a binding contract with the devil's helpers, otherwise to be known as the demon._

Lucy pulled her hand from his grasp. "I would never do that, especially with somebody like you."

"'Somebody like me'? What are you on about, are you saying that you know me?"

"I know enough to not trust you, Ciel Phantomhive."

"You know my name and that I'm a demon, that's all," he retorted, "and you should be grateful that I haven't killed you yet."

Lucy bit her tongue, thinking of what to say next. No, what to do next, actually. The ferry wouldn't be leaving until tomorrow so until then she had to stay in Brooklyn. He had had a day to find any information on her that he could, which, judging from how he found out her name, could be done easily and quickly.

_I'm cornered…damn demon, coming into my life just to screw it up…_

"Sebas-_chan_!"

They both looked to see a red-haired grim reaper tackle the butler from behind, almost sending him to the ground. The butler glared and tried to throw him off, but his efforts were to no avail and only seemed to captivate the other more. As Ciel looked at them through irritated and stunned eyes, Lucy took her chance and dashed past the two out of the back door. It didn't take long for Ciel to notice, and he prepared to give Sebastian the order when he felt an ominous hand on his shoulder.

"Little boy," Lucy's boss began, the smile he wore emitting ironic waves of rage, "can you please leave before you make an even bigger commotion?"

Ciel prepared to insult the overweight and half-bald idiot when Sebastian stepped in front of him, leaving an unconscious red-head near the door.

"Please excuse us, sir, we were simply inspecting this kitchen for rats and the like," Sebastian explained plainly, his charming grin unwavering.

The manager tried to peek over his shoulder but he stopped him. "Nothing to worry about, there was just a scruffle with one of your workers over there. I assume you have the deed to this plot of land, yes?"

Suddenly the boss looked nervous.

"O-of course, let me get it." The man excused himself as he sprinted into a spare room, leaving the group of demons alone.

"Sebastian."

"Yes, my lord?"

"Take me to where that woman is going."

Following his orders, Sebastian stooped low and picked up his young master, holding him up with his arms. "Anywhere you want me to go, I will go…young master."

Lucy didn't bother trying to hide herself in the streets. Her vision blurred from the pumping adrenaline, and her other senses were so active she could tell the difference between the scents of warm vanilla sugar and fresh baked sugar cookie. She turned corners, jumped over beggars, and dodged vendor carts. At one point she thought that someone had thrown an apple at her head, but she didn't notice and kept running.

Soon the sight of the dock came into her view, and she panted uncontrollably as she made it into the recognizable ferry stop. The ticket checker gave her an odd look as she handed him her ticket, and she sprinted up the stairs to the second floor. She scrutinzed the floor and found a seat occupied by someone around her age. The person sitting there was on the left side, and had a nostalgic gaze upon the city as he watched people pass by. Brown hair was hidden by a black top hat circled by red ribbon, and it matched his brown overcoat and red tie perfectly. She predicted that he came from wealth, and growing up so privileaged and being so young would make him no doubt naïve.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?!" The man yelled, trying to push Lucy out of the way as she attempted to sneak underneath the seat with his luggage.

Looking up with pitiful eyes, she replied, "Please, sir, I beg you: let me stay here until the ferry starts. I have no where else to go, and if they find me they'll…they'll…" She shielded her face from him and sobbed, letting tears fall onto her apron.

Calls from down below were heard and Lucy gasped, crawling closer to the wall. Her lip trembled along with the rest of her body, and the man looked down at the young waitress with sympathy. This girl must have gone through a lot, to even had been forced to be into the workforce so early in her life…

"Alright." The man agreed hesitantly. Lucy gave him a relieved smile and opened her mouth to say something, but silenced herself when loud boots trumped up the steps. She snuck in-between the adult's suitcase and the wall, hugging her knees to her chest and closing her eyes. The conductor's voice was so rough that nothing could be understood, but by the volume in his voice it sounded like they were about to ship-off.

When he left, the booming of his voice and feet dying away, the man ducked under his seat and smiled at his new smuggled cargo.

"There, you should be safe until we hit the next stop."

Lucy weakly nodded, a faint light in her eyes. "Thank you, really…"

…_there's a sucker born everyday._

* * *

"Young master? Do you wish for me to chase after her?"

The Phantomhive butler and his master stood at the edge of the dock, watching ships such as steamboats glide away.

"…No, there's no reason to waste time on one person."

"Very good, my lord."

"Sebas-_chan_, wait!"

"And what of Grell?"

Ciel kept his eyes on the bay water. "Do what you want with him, I don't care."

At the moment, the Phantomhive boy was thinking about his first experience of human blood. It was scented and tasted completely different than he expected…but in a good way. He thought of how easily he could tell Lucy's personality from it's flavor: bitter but slightly sweetened, with a touch of salt and vinegar. He wanted to try it again. In fact, he wanted to have so much of her blood that he could drown himself in it. Just thinking of it brought him to a strange euphoria, a suspension that left him ecstatic and satisfied.

_If I let Sebastian know that, though, he'd no doubt try to use it to his advantage._

So for now he would restrain himself and follow the flow of ever-slowing time, letting coincidence choose the time of their next meeting.

* * *

Lucy sighed, leaning against the wall of the steamboat as it floated on the river. The stars looked so calm against the sky, twinkling lazily as they brightened the sky with the floating moon. Any other night she would've thanked God for letting her live another day, but today she had been faced by the opposite of God…and had barely gotten away. Even now her eyes darted back and forth, searching for glimpses of the dark boy and equally dark butler. The only thing she saw, thankfully, was a man standing at the starboard with his back to her. At first her eyes passed idly over the figure, but upon seeing the familiar haircut and sharp eyes she recognized the stranger.

_What's Reverend Young doing on a steamboat to New Jersey?_ She wondered, thinking back to the memory of the inexperienced priest's interactions with her. He had showed her forbidden books, even letting her go down to the basement. Not only that but he had not tried to exorcise her for spirits or proclaim her 'closeness' with the devil. The man was unorthodox, and standing at the front of a boat in the middle of the night confirmed this.

Suspicions she held were dashed when he pulled out a Bible and flicked through the pages, smiling calmly to himself. Deciding there was nothing else interesting about him or her surroundings, Lucy descended to the lower floor of the steamboat and found her private cubby. The hiding place consisted of a collection of crates that allowed a large amount of space in the center, blocking the view from any above on-lookers. She had ditched the rich man hours ago when he was trying to hit on a not-so-properly-dressed madam.

Settling into the confined area, she briefly thought of her plans for the future. She was an adult now and would have to find work soon to survive. All she had on her were a few dollars and her waitress apron. Self-consciously she gripped her other two valuable items, the wooden cross on her neck and wooden ring on her finger (it was fitted with a rectangular diamond on every side). She wouldn't sell those for anything in the world.

The sight of Ciel Phantomhive flashed in her mind again, and she angrily brushed it away. It kept coming back to her mind, however, and eventually she mentally studied it further. Her eyes opened up widely when she realized he had a family ring on his thumb, too. The realization caused her to feel nauseus and she struggled to comprehend the strange emotions bursting inside of her.

But the weight of her eyelids grew stronger than her will and forced her into an exhausted slumber.

* * *

**January 6, in the year of our Lord 1899**

Finally, at the end of a three-days travel from Keansburg, New Jersey, Lucy found her place in the remote town of Weishchesterville. The name itself was peculiar but the people weren't, from what she had heard by other travelers. They were the typical stereotype of the American, country-born and religiously strict. The forests surrounding the town were the only boundaires and the sun and fire were the only stove.

Despite the absurd transition from modern day into the days of Jamestown, she knew she would have to live in this place for a while before she could raise enough money to find her own secular home. It had never been her dream to live on her own with no interaction with mankind, but precautions had to be taken when dealing with the supernatural. Thinking of the situation again she self-consciously spit on the ground.

"Hey!"

Surprised by the immediate response, at first Lucy thought it was the grass yelling at her. The appearance of a boy in ragtag overalls and a stained white shirt automatically changed those assumptions.

The boy's eyes sparkled a furious grass green as he glared at her through low, blonde bangs. "A girl ain't suppose to be spittin' since it ain't proper, don't ya know?"

"I hate to tell you, kid," Lucy replied, putting her hands on her hips, "but almost anything I do will be regarded as sinful, so I honestly don't care much anymore."

"Who you callin' kid? You ain't but a fewer inches than myself!" To prove his point, he ran up to her and placed a hand on his head, shifting it over to the top of her neck.

Without hesitation Lucy slapped it away. "I don't have times for your petty insults. Are you one of the children that live here in this town?"

"What about it?"

"I'd like to see an adult about employment."

Listening intently, the boy twiddled a hay straw in his mouth rhythmically. He kept doing this for a few minutes or so, his expression guarded and cold. Right before Lucy lost her patience and yelled at him he answered: "Sure, I guess, but we don't get none of you small people's often."

"I'm not small, I'm just vertically challenged," Lucy retorted, sending the boy into a laughing fit.

He winked at her. "I can tell you gon' be a lot of fun 'round here, miss."

* * *

A wonderously large collection of eyes studied Lucy as she walked into the center of town, scrutinizing her every move and deciding whether or not she'd be a problem or a solution. The pressure of their judgemental stares didn't faze her one bit. Instead it made her feel even more determined to prove herself to these country folk.

"And what do we have here, James?" A man asked, standing in front of the two with his back to the fading sun. He looked like the mayor of the town, an aura of importance and attire of a rich oil man unbeffitting of the simple people. A quirky grin showed on his lips, but Lucy saw past it to see a greedy and dark side.

James, as he was supposedly called, responded cheerfully, "This be here a newcomer, one of them city girls, I figure."

"A city girl, hm?" The mayor eyed Lucy with mild interest before taking an even greater one with her outfit. "Tell me, were you a waitress?"

"I am a waitress, yes sir. I've been looking for work ever since I docked off from Brooklyn." The fabricated story she had concocted was similar to the real deal, but there were a few changes. Like the part about having to leave because demons were chasing after her. She had a feeling that none of the townspeople would take too kindly to hearing they were harboring a demon-chased woman.

The next question from the mayor was exactly what Lucy wanted. "Why did you take from Brooklyn? I thought that bridge of theirs was a blessing for workers and transportation, not a curse for the working class."

"Oh no, sir, the bridge has nothing to do with it," She assured him, shaking her head with a charasmatic smile. After a few moments it faded away into nostalgia and sadness. "My parents, who held the lease to the apartment we lived in, died a few months ago. I tried to keep up with the bills but nothing seems to help, so I've had no choice but to leave with the money I still had and come here…"

She felt the young boy James gaze at her with sympathy, while the mayor did the same but in an incredibly fake way. He put a white-gloved hand on Lucy's shoulder, making her jump a bit. She made herself resist smacking it off.

"You've gone through so much," He said, "our town would be so delighted if you'd stay."

"Thank you, sir, but I wouldn't take advantage of your good hospitality without paying back with some of my own labor. Is there any job I can take?"

At first the mayor seemed lost, but then he smiled crookedly and gestured to her clothing. "Well, you already have on the uniform, don't you? Just go ask the owner of the restaurant, Miss Rebecca, if you can work for her!"

_Gullible people make gullible decisions…but is he truly naïve or just acting for the hidden crowd?_

"Thank you, sir," Lucy replied graciously, making the start of small tears form in her eyes.

The mayor finally took his hand off of her shoulder and placed it in his coat pocket, smiling the smile of a predator setting up a trap for it's prey. "Please, just call me Mayor Lockheart."

* * *

On the waters of the Great Lakes, the sun was casting down and retiring for the day. The late beams it spread were few but still visible, illuminating colors of purple and orange as they speedily retreated into the darkness.

"Your tea, my lord," Sebastian said, placing his master's tea on the regal chair he sat relaxed in.

The young boy, Ciel Phantomhive, eyed the drink for a second before taking a full sip. He felt the hot liquid feel good on his cold tongue, which had practically frozen over the Michigan weather. Even now he could feel his teeth chatter and body shake, as if it was sufferinga hundred convulsions. He didn't make any attempt to get warmer, however, and simply put the cup down after drinking it.

"I don't understand what people find so beautiful about the sunset. It's just like one's life, rising until it's greatest hour and then falling to nothing but a small ray when it's done. The ironic thing is that people think things will always get better and improve, rather than fall apart and ruin them. A particularly useless belief, I believe," Ciel remarked, steady eyes still fixed on the receding sunlight.

Sebastian smiled broadly. "You sound melancholic, young master. Is something the matter?"

Images flashed through Ciel's mind about the chase to get the waitress in Brooklyn, who had insulted his position and figure so many times she could very well have been paid to do it. Ever since they had left the damned city he hadn't found any other blood worthy of hers, and he wondered if he was imagining it's divine splendor. Nonetheless he thought about it constantly and found himself considering where she had run off to or where she was currently.

"No."

* * *

**January ?, in the year of our Lord 1899**

She couldn't remember the last time she had drank. How long had it been, four days? Five? Six? A week? She would give anything for something to drink or eat, but she knew they wouldn't give it to her. The burn marks on her body showed that. She dryly reminded herself that this wouldn't have happened if she had relied on her instinct rather than her ambitions, but regrets were cast aside as soon as the door opened. Light crashed into her eyes and she blinked, grinding her teeth from the strange pain.

"Oh, it's been a while since you've seen sunlight, isn't it?"

She stayed silent, letting her expression gradually soften. Her eyes stayed close, even as a hand struck her from the front. Her chin was grabbed and thrust up, making her wince.

"Open your eyes and look at me, it's impolite not to do so."

With the last remaining strength she could muster, she replied, "Go…suck…cud…"

The next moment she was forced to the ground, injuring her head. The pain was seering from the brute power but she made herself remain calm. Footsteps were heard traveling back up the steps, and not until the door closed did she open her eyes. The darkness, like an old friend, had come back to great her.

Weakly she licked her lips and turned over, feeling a run of liquid run down her face. Not bothering to find out what it was, she greedily lapped it up and sighed, coughing instantly after. It tasted tangy and metallic. It was her blood.

_It was her own, damned blood._


	3. Chapter 3: Memories

**January 8, in the year of our Lord 1899**

The newcomer and current waitress to Sully's Pub Lucy Stephensen laid back against the bar, wiping sweat from her forehead. The smell of cigarette smoke and beer was undeniable, and it got stronger every second. She held back a long-held cough and put on her service smile, marching over to the next table full of country hicks and taking their order.

At first the restaurant job wasn't easy. Lucy was literally the only waitress, and since she was from the city everyone assumed she'd do top-notch waiting. She tried her best but failed numerous times. Her boss, Rebecca Collin, was a slavedriver and forced her to repeat a process multiple times if she did even one step wrong. She learned, however, and made her mistakes less open and therefore saved herself from any further punishment.

Most of the people that went to the bar didn't have money and had set up a tab. Deep inside they and Lucy knew they couldn't pay it off, but she allowed it to happen anyway, and when the time came around for the payment they instead offered Rebecca their best hog. Lucy had experienced this on her first day, which was appparently collection day.

"I ain't got no money Becca. You want my best hog instead?"

"Sure, I'll give to that new gal Lucianna to prepare it. Hey Anna!"

Now Lucy's nickname was Lucy, although her real name was Lucia and had no relation to Lucianna. Once she got the pig, she tried to cut it up in the way she heard meat cutters from the factories do it (eavesdropping was her favorite bad habit), but she ultimately failed and won the approval of Rebecca's wrist slap. She scolded her for being so an incompetent girl and told her to go to her room.

_Humiliation can only go so far. I'm twenty-three, not five_, Lucy grudgingly thought as she jotted down a table's order. Out of the corner of her eye she saw someone come in from the door dressed in black. She wondered if that was approved of in this thick country establishment.

Turning away to go to the kitchen, she stole a glance the same way and almost dropped her pad. Standing near the door, calmly conversing with two dairy farmers, was Reverend Young. His appearance hadn't changed at all, but the way he carried himself with the villagers was astoundly contrasting to how he did in Brooklyn.

She had the sudden urge to interrogate his strange behavior but sound of Rebecca yelling distracted her. Coming into the kitchen, Lucy looked down to see a snake crawling around her pale, freckled leg. The older woman shrieked as it slithered farther up, her face drained of color. Lucy sized up the situation in the only way she could, and that was by deciding whether or not to desert the young woman. It would be really easy; in fact, if the snake, which looked like a Northern Copperhead, bit her she couldn't be blamed for it. It would also eliminate all the humiliation on her from the ignorant baffoon. There was also the evitable chance for her to become an idol for the townspeople and earn their respect, making her earn even more later on. But by doing that she could risk her own life or be inflicted of excrutiating pain.

Slowly she backed out of the room, making sure she wasn't seen by her boss, then dashed out of the door and into the woods. Behind her she could hear shouting and she ran even faster. Finally, losing all energy and gaining cover from the bushes and trees, Lucy halted near a pine tree and gasped for breath.

From her perspective, people became animals as they leapt from one place to the next like rabbits and growled at each other like wolves. The dangerous spectacle fascinated her and she continued watching and weighing the possibility of Rebecca being dead. The odds were stacked against her with the factor that someone was stupid enough to club her, not the snake. She snorted at that picture, smiling slightly under the shade of the pine tree. Snow fastened onto parts of her dress and she shook them off, glaring as it fell to the ground.

Eventually the commotion died down, and Lucy found it appropriate to go back and face the current predicament there. When she got to the town square Lockeheart had already made an angry mob.

"These damned snakes are just trying to throw us off of their territory, the greedy bastards!"

Rounds of ruthless applause were met with these words, along with fist-pumps of blazing torches.

The mayor pointed toward the direction of the nearby lake. "Now, toward their burrows!"

He walked speedily towards his mark and the crowd followed him, cheering. Lucy hid behind one of the walls of a the houses, sheltering herself from the provoked insanity. As the wind and snow made her shiver, a sudden thought hit her: What in the hell were copperheads doing here in the middle of winter? Not only that, but they lived more in the mountains, not forests. The place they lived in was rural but with no elevation whatsoever.

Suspicions now beginning in her head, she remembered the mayor's grin from before. _It was disturbing, almost as if I were his dinner…_

"Ah, is that you, Lucy?"

Lucy froze, startled by the reverend's familiar voice. Turning around she saw him standing right over her.

Putting on a cheerful expression, Lucy replied to him, "Yes, reverend. I didn't know you were staying here in Weishchesterville."

"So that's what this place is called?" Reverend Young said in disbelief, "I had no idea, honestly!"

_What are you trying to play me for?_

"Yes, sir, and I'm working as a waitress here."

"Really know? I haven't heard about you at all from the other villagers."

_As if—_

"So how are you getting along?" He asked, a polite way to his words. Lucy studied him for a moment, choosing what to say.

Her response: "Nothing much, just enjoying the life God gave me."

"The life God gave us all, my child," the Reverend reminded her gently, going into a preachy fashion. "I am equally happy with my life, now being the priest of this town."

Lucy contained her shock barely. "Y-you're the new priest?"

Catching her stutter, he smirked. "Yes, I am. Well I must be going, so if you'll excuse me…"

She stepped aside to let him through, but not before catching a strange, familiar scent. Confused and still dumbfounded, Lucy took a moment to steady her thoughts before going back to the restaurant.

The copperhead was on the floor of the kitchen, it's brown body splayed out in a grusesome fashion. The axe used to kill it clearly showed it's mark on the snake's neck, cutting it clean off. Lucy choked back a gag and picked up the now-lifeless organism, stroking it's scaly head before throwing it outside into a nearby bush.

As the snake faded into the greenery of the bush, Lucy heard the sound of clinking noises. She did a double-take and kneeled down, exaiming the leaves and looking through them to the roots. Shiny metal settled itself in the middle along with pieces of paper. The type of paper commonly recognized as the American currency.

Curiosity now burning inside of her she took the initiative to find out who was depositing such valuable items. The loud bangings in the store next to her jolted her into her investigation, and she peered through a window to see the mayor stuffing his pockets with money from private savings boxes. His eyes were aglow with a gluttonous flame, and his smile grew ever wider as he found more priceless items. Lucy observed him a moment more then turned away, once again considering her options. She could expose him now and risk being forced to stay quiet, or keep the information stored for now and use it for blackmail later.

She naturally chose the blackmail option.

* * *

**Janurary ?, in the year of our Lord 1899**

At this point in time she could take no more. The gagging, suffering, and humiliation had become too much for her. She picked up a knife with her mouth and angled it down through it, letting the tip of the blade touch her epiglottis. She made sure she wouldn't choke, using her tongue to let it drop even further. By now she could feel tears run down her cheeks, salty and fresh like the ocean. She had never been there, and the place she would soon go to probably wouldn't either, but she at least had an idea about it…

"I had a feeling you'd try something so despicable," the voice from the dark said, bringing in with its noise the painful light. She squinted her eyes and quickened her pace: perhaps she could finish herself before he did it for her.

Her plan was crushed as they drew the sword out and thrusted it into her wrist. She let out a terrifying scream, eyes wide and pain surging through her whole body. They smiled and touched her cheek, then slapped it. That was enough to quiet her for the moment.

Meticulously, the person of the light took something off of a shelf as the woman laid on the ground, barenaked and barely breathing. They picked up a rectangular shaped item and brought it over to where she squirmed.

"This," they began, showing her the cover and sides of a mahogony box, "is what we call an old-fashioned music box. When it plays music, you'll still be alive. When it doesn't, you'll be dead. Do you understand?"

Having no other choice the woman shook her head. Tears were still fresh on her cheeks, and the person sneered at them. The knife that was used for attempted suicide had been put on the table where they had gotten the box.

When they started the music, the woman expected it to be a horridly depressing sound that was similar to nails on a chalkboard. Instead the music flowed out gently, hitting high and low notes as softly as a circus performer. She felt a strange calm and heard herself sigh, and even started to close her eyes. Sleep seemed so welcoming now, and it was only a small distance from becoming real…

The cover of the book flashed in her mind, and she saw a beautiful mansion on it with a sparkling pond in the front. Frogs were jumping in or out of the water, as the white walled and red bricked house stood firm in the background. The scene itself was just so…tranquil.

She barely noticed as the music stopped, her mind now being in the world of nightmares and dreams.

The stranger didn't seem to notice and made a sound as if he was adjusting eyewear.

"You give yourself to men when you aren't betrothed or married to one another. You receive money for satisfying lust. You are nothing but the scum of the lowest part of hell, and scum always ends up in hell. I'm just sending you there now as a favor so you won't have to experience being rejected by heaven. Begone, foul harlet, taker of finances, archenemy of true love…"

They put a hand on her neck, feeling her pulse. The rest of her body had already stopped it's rhythmic moving, now nothing more than a log. As expected they felt no pulse and smiled to themselves.

_One impure being purged from the mortal Earth, another million to go…_

While the hills of the Appalachian planted an almost permanent climate on the northern state of Pennsylvania, the citizens found no contempt in it and avidly participated in games of winter fun. Examples of these were skiing, building snowmen, and sledding. All was done for the simple feeling of joy, and it gave the children the last of their fond carefree memories before they stepped into a harsher and more demanding world.

One boy in particular, inheriting the name Regenald Morrison, studied the height of the slope he stood on down to the bottom. The distance was immense but he believed he was brave—and therefore capable enough—to do it. Grabbing a later-on antique sled, he pushed himself across the thin ice and plummeted down. He gained speed easily and felt the wind batter his already chilled cheeks, sending an adrenaline rush through him.

Just as he was about to make the stop, the sight of a boy similar to his age and a man passed into his front line of vision. Regenald screeched, pulling back hard on the sled to stop himself from a collision. Doing this made him flip over and hit the frozen ice. He felt the presence of the other boy above him and looked up, a damaged smile on his face.

"S-sorry about that, I was just going to fast…"

"Are you hurt anywhere?" The boy's voice sounded abnormally emotionless, like he was dead inside. Slightly fazed Regenald glanced at the boy's eyes and saw empty darkness inside of them.

Inwardly shivering, he shook his head. "Nah, my Momma would have me covered anyway."

He nodded, eyes narrowing, then turned to the taller man beside him dressed in a butler outfit. They exchanged a few words and then he swiveled to face him again. "Do you know if there may be an inn nearby?"

Regenald blinked. So these guys were travelers after all.

"Yeah," Regenald began, wincing as he forced his two feet to support him, "but it's not for another day or two. If you want, you can stay at my house since I…you know, almost ran you over." He smiled sheepishly.

The foreigner's expression was indifferent. "Thank you, but that won't be necessary."

After that he and his companion left, only leaving a faint trail of footprints behind them. Regenald gazed after them, stuck in the state of bewilderment. He suddenly remembered his manners and yelled for them to have a safe trip even though they couldn't be seen anymore, having already passed over the hill. He tapped a thoughtful finger to his lower lip, wondering if there was supposed to be any bad weather tonight. _Pappa did say there was gonna be a blizzard…aw, shoot!_

Regenald hurried off in their perceived direction, panic overwhelming him. They didn't know they were heading straight into a snowstorm! He was about to jump over a solid ravine when the sound of his big sister yelling called him back. After his initial scolding and being sent to bed without supper, he prayed that the two would make it to their destination safely. It would be regretful if they were saved by a collision with a sled only to be killed in a snowstorm.

* * *

That night, Ciel had Sebastian prepare a fire, shelter, and nourishment as the storm approached.

"It would have been a bit more helpful if we had known about this beforehand," Sebastian commented, just within earshot of the ex-earl.

Ciel eyed him from the boulder he currently sat on. "Your more sensitive to the air and nature than I am, so you should have been able to recognize it."

Sebastian halted his work, considering his response. Finally a smirk slid into his smile.

"Excuse my ignorance, my lord."

* * *

**January 16, in the year of our Lord 1899**

Lucy had barely started on the next load of dishes when the first cries of mid-winter rang out.

"Help! Someone help me! There's a dead body!"

At first, she thought it was some sort of play, maybe even a joke. The villagers did those things from time to time to make up for their monotonous existence. When she went outside she found a different explanation.

Ahead of her by only a few feet, the waitress gazed at the image of a naked dead body. Multiple burn marks covered her body, and ribs poked out from her chest as her mouth hung open. Lucy also noted that the woman's hair was very messy.

Around the body was the mayor, reverend, and her boss. They all had worried faces, but under that expression was a deeper meaning. Becca noticed Lucy and ran over to her, putting a hand over her eyes.

"Don't look, dear! You're much too young to see something this horrific." Lucy had no chance to retort because other people were gathering around, their gasps a symphony as they stared at her body.

"What happened to her?"

"Is she a traveler or one of us?"

"Who is she?"

As expected no questions were answered, although there was persistent speculation. Lucy ignored the idiotic theories and devised to come up with her own.

_Obviously the first three around her are involved, otherwise they would've been inquiring about all of this rather than standing around. All of them have something to do with her, or at least the idea of her. The burn marks are a type of torture, and by the looks of her body there may have also been some forced starvation with it, too. Her body is tangled like her hair so she was living in horribel living conditions. The smell of her skin is like the Earth, so she may have been kept underground._

Having already established her suspects, she glanced around at them again (Becca had gone to get tissues for the ones of weak heart). The mayor was quickly calming everyone down, explaining what had happened.

"The body was found in the cellar of the inn," he explained, "and no one else was found in it except her. We don't know her identity but we do know she's been deceased for at least a few days. A full investigation will be launched today, so please be ready to answer questions and carry on with your day normally."

Suddenly he casted a glance Lucy's way, and the villagers eyes followed. Lucy saw full suspicion in them and made herself stare back at them, not backing down.

"Whoever did this sort of crime is the lowest of all people, and should confess immediately to save their own sin."

As expected there were no hands raised.

Mayor Lockheart coughed, clearing his throat. "That's it, you're all dismissed."

Gradual conversations filled the center of the town, and as Lucy watched a group of men carry the body out to the church in a handmade stretcher she could hear her name being whispered in each of them. Because of the mayor's sudden glance her way, the gullible townspeople now suspected her of murder. She balled her fists together and clenched her teeth, the feeling of being stared at intense. She was used to a small amount of peer pressure, but with the suspicious glares and whispering she couldn't help but feel…

"Don't worry, my dear child, I know it isn't you," a wandering voice assured her, putting a hand on her shoulder. Lucy looked up to see the reverend smiling at her cheerfully, as if in reassurance.

She smiled back at him. "Thank you, reverend." _Where did he come from-?_

The holy man nodded, saying, "I'll pray for you, and for the poor woman who was murdered. It's a shame that these types of things happen, even in places as tranquil as this."

"Yes…"

"Anna, help me out over here!" Becca called from inside the restaurant. Lucy gave him a grateful glance and walked away, her eyebrows slowly furrowing in consideration. A woman murdered in the middle of winter, tortured and deprived of clothing. _It sounded more like a murder in the city rather than the country_, she thought, agreeing with the reverend. It was no wonder the people blamed her for such a thing. _But even then, they should have enough common sense to realize that a young girl wouldn't do such a thing to an older woman_.

She recalled what had happened a few days ago, the incident with the snake. The mayor had told them to go and kill it near a lake and they had done the deed without a single thought. Then he ramsacked their homes and stole their possesions. For some reason he had a hold over their minds, a grip so strong that no one would dare doubt him. The image of him smiling deviously at her popped and expanded in her mind, making her shiver.

_Just what did you do to put them under your control, Lockheart?_

* * *

After sunset Lucy snuck out of her room in the restaurant to the supposed burial place of the woman. She followed a cobbled road to the cemetery, which was really nothing more than a hill with a few tombstones and a pair of black gates surrounding it. As the sunlight and temperature dropped, she scoped out where the body must have been buried and found it near a lagging pine tree. The tombstone was inscribed with the simple description of identity unknown, years lived unknown, and a verse from the bible.

Timothy 2:22: "So flee youthful passions and pursue righteousness, faith, love, and peace, along with those who call on the Lord from a pure heart."

Lucy studied the verse, frowning at its meaning. Why would they put a saying of commandment on the tombstone on an unidentified woman's death? _She wasn't even that young…_

"Maybe I should try…" Lucy mused, putting a tentative hand on the soil housing the woman's dead body. Suddenly a great wind passed through her, and she had to steady herself so she wouldn't fall. Now fully alert, she pressed her hand deeper into the dirt while keeping an eye on her surroundings and keeping her feet strong on the ground.

When she touched the victim's skin she almost gagged. Flesh felt raptured and wet, tissue thrown apart as if it was burned in fiery liquid. Lucy gulped and forced her storming heart to calm. Once it did she tried to envision what the corpse might've had on, if she had on any jewelery or remnats of clothes. A gold necklace hanging from her neck flashed in her mind, accompanied with a locket on the end with markings.

Lucy felt the chain as her hand went up further, and she dragged it up from the ground to the surface. Despite the quickening dim of the sky she could still read what was on the face of the golden locket: R.C.

"Those initials sound familiar for some reason," Lucy remarked as she held the necklace up above her. The locket was heart-shaped and flat, meaning that there was nothing in its interior. _Was this a gift or a something inherited?_

Looking back at the body's burial place, she quickly covered up the holes she had made. Afterward she left the graveyard, taking the long route through the forest so as not to be seen. The suspicions of the townspeople weren't that persistent, since she was treated normally in her shift, but it wouldn't hurt to avoid making them worse.

Her room wasn't that bad, all things considered. There was a small bed near the wall, a window on the opposite side, and a mirror near the door. The floorboards were straight from the forest trees and so was other miscellaneous furniture, such as the nightstand. Lucy pulled out one of the nightstand's drawers and hide the locket inside, covering it up with a white hankerchief.

She quickly changed, only glimpsing at her figure as she put on her nightgown. Her height had become an advantage here, letting her full everyone into thinking she was seven years younger than she really was. Not even the reverend seemed to know her true age, which was actually 23. Thinking of her deceiving tactics she couldn't help but sneer in the mirror.

"They're all fools, every last one of them…I'm the ringmaster while they're my performers," She declared, spinning around in her light dress than stopping to grin at her reflection. "No one knows the real me but you, huh?"

The sheets she lay under were brittle and uncomfortable, as if they were made from the same material as potato sacks. Nothing compared to the luxurious quilt in New York. That had been made for her by her Italian roomates long ago, a few months after they had settled into her apartment. Thinking of them now didn't make Lucy feel any sadness nor any regrets, but she did feel a sense of longing. Ms. Russo made a much better breakfast than Becca…

She wondered how that lone boy, Timothy, was doing amongst the illy-prepared parents. He wouldn't fare well in Manhattan if he didn't grow up fast. _Oh well, he's not my problem_, Lucy thought as she turned over and closed her eyes to sleep, _And I'd make sure he wouldn't be anyway_.


	4. Chapter 4: ReCollection

**January 18, in the year of our Lord 1899**

Ciel Phantomhive scrutinized the small town below him, judging it from every angle. All the buildings seemed to made of natural materials, and it was encircled by a plethora of hills. Snow dotted the area and made it barely visible, but he could still see human figures roaming the place busily. For a moment he focused on the spot of the church, and with shock recognized the reverend from New York standing on the front footsteps. He was talking to a short, younger girl with pure-white hair. When the girl turned around to walk off Ciel saw baby-blue eyes shadowing her features. He took a step back, cut off-guard by this sudden appearance.

_That's impossible…there's no way she could be here…_

Yet it was entirely possible. She had left on a boat bound for New Jersey, which was definitely east of Pennsylvania. And with the way she could easily manipulate people she could fall into the rural life as simply as she had done in the city.

"Is something wrong, young master?"

Sebastian appeared beside him, looking down on the boy with a plastered smile. Ciel glanced up at him with his one eye and narrowed it.

"Sebastian, what is this town called?" He asked curtly. The butler tapped a finger to his chin thoughtfully.

"I believe it's called Weishchesterville, my lord."

"I see…" Ciel mused, gazing down at the pitiful-looking town. "Be prepared to establish an alibi since we'll be staying here tonight."

Sebastian blinked in surprise, slightly confused by his master's quick decision. Nevertheless he bowed and agreed, picking up the brown suitcase they had lugged with them and following him down the path to the town. It looked absolutely puny from this view, but he knew that there must be something special about it, otherwise they would have passed the area like all the others. Curiosity to know the young master's real intentions were evident within Sebastian, but he remained silent as they strolled down the hill.

When they reached a foothill they were greeted by a small boy in dirty overalls.

"Well look what we got here, some more city folk! And one of them even got an eyepatch like on of them pirates!" He proclaimed, grinning with broken teeth.

Ciel gave no emotional reaction but replied in an American accent, "My name is George O'Connor, and my butler and I are looking for a place to stay for the night. His name is Aaron Windburg."

Sebastian bowed. "A pleasure to meet you, sir."

"Wow!" The boy's eyes glowed as he looked over the two, a dumb smile on his face. "Y'all sure are formal! My name's James, by the way," He added sheepishly.

Ciel nodded seriously, shaking the boys hand and frowning at the dark mark it left on his. Quickly he wiped it on a cloth Sebastian provided. "Yes, well, we need somewhere to stay for the night, James. Do you perhaps know of any inns this town has?"

Out of nowhere the country boy's expression turned hard. The aura around him dropped to a melancholic state, slightly surprising the newcomers.

"There is an inn here, but they just found a dead body there a few days ago," He mumbled, then grinned happily. "But you're both welcome to stayin' there if you don't mind the chance of a lady ghost appearin' from outta the blue!"

Upon hearing this Ciel's eye widened. A dead body and the appearance of Lucy Stephensen might be a coincidence, but it was worth checking out. It wasn't like he had another purpose in life, after all. Not since his first contract with Sebastian was completed, and the real Queen killed.

"Lead the way, James," He instructed, and the other boy nodded eagerly. As he ran off ahead of them Ciel motioned for Sebastian to come near him.

Speaking into his ear he said, "Sebastian, this is an order: don't make any move without having me ordered you to."

The butler's eyes flashed with anticipation. "Yes, my lord."

* * *

"Damnation, I can't believe I lost to you again!" A wildly drunk countryman yelled, slamming his almost-house of cards down on the round table.

Ignoring the dull shock from his companions, he waved the one and only waitress, Lucy Stephensen, over. "Hey girl, bring me some more whiskey!"

"Stereotypes persist in this area as always," Lucy grumbled, almost positive that everyone in the village was a cliché of some sort. She was probably labeled as the snobby rich girl from the city herself, but she didn't care. Didn't have enough time to with what was happening now.

Slowly the murder case was unraveling, right in her hands. She still didn't comprehend the use of the Bible verse on the tombstone, but now she at least knew what the locket's initials meant.

"_Anna, what is this?" Becca walked out of her room, the necklace from the corpse dangling from her hand. Pure rage filled her face and for a moment Lucy felt a strike of fear._

_As calmly as possible she responded, "A necklace."_

"_You know damn well this isn't just some handy-dandy necklace that you can buy off the market!" Becca shouted, hitting the table with her hand as she threw the jewelery down. "Now where did you find it?!"_

"_On the ground."_

"_What do you mean, off the ground? It was obviously the dead woman's! You took it right from her…grave…" Becca trailed off, tears filling her eyes as she sunk to the ground. Finally she cupped her hands over her face and began sobbing furiously._

_Lucy gazed at her with emotionless eyes, deciding what to do. Or really, why her boss would react like this. Leisurely she kneeled down, putting an arm around her and holding her close. She used the other arm to close the hug and felt shuddering as Becca struggled to stop crying. When she did, Lucy wiped away her tears with her hankerchief and let her blow her nose with it. Well, maybe she didn't allow the last part._

"_I'm sorry dear, it's just that…"_

_Lucy petted her hair to relax her. "Just what?"_

The waitress put down the three glasses of whiskey, glaring at the three drunkards as they cheered over their next drink. Even the sore loser joined in, taking a long swig before yelling out something about his wife. The others laughed and put their arms around his shoulder, drooling over the table. _Disgusting_.

Lucy scanned the restaurant gradually, then saw the reverend motioning for her to come to him. He gave her a welcome smile and pointed in their direction.

"I have great respect for you, my girl," He commented with a chuckle, "I don't think even I would be able to handle a group such as that so controllably."

_As always, you're the odd one from all the holy men_, Lucy secretly thought as she laughed lightly.

"Thank you, sir, but I'm just glad I can work here."

"Yes, and I'm very thankful that you can too. Tell me, are those demons still chasing after you?" His voice dropped to a low whisper as he said this, and his eyes ping-ponged from side to side.

If she had to be honest, she hadn't thought of the demon and his attendant since she'd been here. Distracted by the people and occurences she never had a reason to, after all. Now that she considered it, however, she realized that she had let her guard down. She barely checked her outside surroundings, and only from time to time did she enclose salt around her bed.

"I don't believe they are, reverend." She smiled, and watched with interest as his worried expression faded away to the same smile.

"_Just what?"_

_Becca sniffed, wiping her nose with her sleeve. She handed back Lucy's cloth and the girl grimaced at it's dampness. _

"_It's just that…the woman that was killed was…my sister."_

* * *

**January 20, in the year of our Lord 1899**

Mayor Lockheart strode past the town square, which was really nothing but a blank spot in the middle of the gun shops. In the very center of it was a circular garden dedicated to the memory of his late wife, Camilla. Frozen tulips poked up from the ground while grass remained stationary near the Earth to attempt for the last time to survive the winter. They had braved almost twenty winters, and their sparing from God was almost up.

"Mayor Lockheart!"

The middle-aged man turned around, the talons of his overcoat swishing along with him. He faced a young boy in out-of-season attire, otherwise known as overalls. Perhaps he couldn't afford anything else though… That thought made him cringe, and he fixed his expression quickly as the kid continued.

"We got two more newcomers from the city!" Thomas said cheerfully, practically jumping out of his clothes.

The mayor frowned. Three visitors in a month? This was completely uncommon in Weishchesterville, Pennsylvania, a town secluded by forestry and mountains. Almost suspicious…

"Sir?"

Lockheart glanced at the boy and smiled warmly at him, patting his head. "That sounds nice, my boy. Send them to meet me later, alright?"

As ever the youngster's eyes sparkled brightly.

"Yes, sir!" He agreed, giving a mock salute before being called back to his home by his mother. She began yelling at him and he hung sheepishly on his heels, a lip pursued out in shame. The boy still had the habit of running off into the unknown country, it seemed.

Chuckling to himself about ignorant youth, the mayor turned on his foot to walk back into the mayor's special cabin. It had game of all kinds hung on the outside walls and likewise for the interior but he hadn't caught any of it. No, the townspeople had been kind enough to do so for him. It was the best way for them to pay back their gratitude for saving them from the drafting in the Civil War. The war was over 30 years ago but the grief and loss brought on by it still hung clear in the nation's history.

Very carefully he took off his 18-karat watch, making sure to stash it below the floorboards of his bed. He then took out the plethora of dollars from his pocket and filed them out in his hands, grinning at the near-hundred amount.

The 'stealing' problem had begun a decade ago. At first it was small things like a grandfather's ring or five-dollar bill, but over the years nothing would be good enough. Lockheart wanted to fill up the empty void in his life, having nothing to do but tell a bunch of naïve idiots to go kill a snake near a lake, after all. He had never lost control, however. Not once.

Until today.

He watched intently as the young waitress girl served a helpless slob black coffee with a smile, her white hair and sapphire eyes glowing in the sunlight. A petite body sprouted out from underneath her apron, and her charismatic aura blew away all fear and doubt. _If I was 30 years younger…_

He shook his head to clear away such thoughts, cursing himself for being attracted to a girl like Lucy. He had seen the dark gloom in her face when they had first met; expression completely dead, smile nothing but a dead man's smile. Quickly he sped up the steps, feeling an addicting rush of adrenaline as he hurried up the stairs to her room. He opened the door quietly and took a cautious step inside, ducking his head to survey the place.

It was quaintly normal, with the exception of a full-length mirror in the corner. Picking out the target of the nightdrawer he scuttled over and crouched over it, a cheetah to it's prey. With slick hands he pulled the drawer open and saw a collection of items, including a necklace engraved R.C. on the heart. Upon seeing this he froze.

"I-It can't be…" He mouthed, backing up only to fall flat on the ground.

"Hello there, Mayor Lockheart," Lucy greeted as she came inside, the commercial smile on her face overshadowed by a malicious atmosphere.

Lockheart gulped nervously, swiftly heaving himself up to fix his coat and pant legs. "I can explain—"

"Oh, I know you will, sir, since you don't have a choice."

"Ms. Stephensen, could it be that you're…threatening me?"

"Where were you on the day of that prostitute's murder?"

The middle-aged man stumbled backwards, upper body in shock while the lower part was uneven. "How did you know that Reina was a harlot?!"

Lucy's eyes glimmered with accomplishment. "I didn't, but now I do. What else do you know about her?"

_I have to find a way out of this, and quick._ He skirted along the edge of the wall, picking up pace as he prepared to dash past her. Lucy easily forced him back with her ladle, sticking it straight out to his bloated stomach.

"I swear I don't know anything at all about her!" He insisted in an increasingly desperate tone. The look in her eyes made him shiver from head to toe, throughout his whole spine. This wasn't a sixteen-year-old girl at all…

Lucy pressed the end harder against him. "Lying will get you nowhere. Come clean or I'll expose your secret hobby."

"Secret…hobby…?"

"Thieving, robbing, stealing from others. I saw it the day the snake was found in this restaurant," she explained simply, rotating her wrist as if it was common knowledge.

Lockheart could feel the beads of sweat going down his face and neck, his breathing becoming more hurried. Sights blurred in front of him, and the only thing clear was the girl's indifferent blue eyes.

Finally he dropped to the floor on his hands and knees.

"I confess, I did it!"

"You killed her?"

"No, I had sex with her!"

Lucy stopped interrogating him for a moment to ponder this strange new evidence. While she did this, the mayor poured his heart out to her hysterically: "It was a year after Camilla died, and I was drunk on whiskey. The only person who would talk to me normally was Raina. She listened to my jabbering without complaining…one night I was dumb enough to sleep with her, and the next day she asked for payment. I was so heartbroken by my own actions that I paid her without another word and she left…"

"If that's so, why interact with her in the first place? You should have known she was only after your money."

"I was at my lowest during that time, losing someone that I love…" Lockheart trailed off, gripping the top of his hair with a clenched hand. He released his grip and glanced tentatively up at her. "Haven't you ever felt that way towards someone?"

Lucy stared at him blankly for a moment then lightly smiled. "I don't believe that's any of your business, sir. Now leave before I shove this ladle down your throat."

Mayor Lockheart blinked incredulously at her, but after her smile widened he got up again and sprinted past her, down the staircase and out of the back door. He kept hurrying outside until he felt the coolness of her gaze wear off. Doubling over he panted feverishly, spitting a bit from the overexertion.

Blindly he stumbled into the woods, thoughts racing through his mind so speedily he couldn't focus on reality. The shock weighed down on him was nothing compared to his dear wife's death but it was a close equivalent. He had barely started to breathe regularly again when he reached the edge of a cliff, titter-tottering near it. Images of the deceased prostitute and her necklace lamented him and the fear of being exploited of his crimes haunted him. Suddenly, a burst of wind hit his body and he saw the ground below become sickeningly closer.

Only miniseconds later a thud was heard from the tip of the cliff, the highest one in Weischesterville.

Grell Sutcliff put a foot on a rock on the cliff, leaning his angular head on a gloved hand. "Eh, this guy was so dull. Nothing compared to people like Madam Red. Oh well, a reaper's job is a boring one at times."

At this he shrugged then proceeded to jump down, long blood-red hair following behind him like a shadow.

* * *

**January 21, in the year of our Lord 1899**

"So the mayor and Becca are left out, leaving the priest as the last suspect," Lucy mused to herself, walking across the town square. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a small garden in the middle of the area. Narrowing her eyes, she thought of the story the now late mayor had talked about.

_Was he telling the truth? If he wasn't he was a pretty damn good liar…for now I'll think he is, since I can't prove otherwise. But now I have that reverend to deal with. His character is so clear yet blurry. Anyone can be a murderer, after all. _

Once again she was drawn to the graveyard, back to the grave of Reina Collin. As she gazed at the mounds of dirt the woman was buried under she felt the lump of silver in her breast pocket. Slowly she took out the necklace and laid down above the grave, whispering an apology as she did so. Her eyes lifted up the tombstone inscription.

"So flee youthful passions and pursue righteousness, faith, love, and peace, along with those who call on the Lord from a pure heart."

She had heard that before somewhere, she knew it. What scripture did that come from again? It was someone's name, she knew, but the specifics of it eluded her. A watery flashback unexpectedly filled her vision and she taken back to New York.

"_Signorina!"_

_Lucy glimpsed at the Italian son below her and blinked at him._

"_Si?"_

"_Reverend Young told us that not going to church is a sin! Doesn't that mean you're a sinner?" His words didn't mean to be so cruel but they still held vile in them, hidden by child innocence._

_Lucy lowered her eyelids for a moment, then replied, "Everyone is a sinner, Timothy."_

"_Do you believe in God, signorina?"_

That kid always had a knack for making things awkward… That Timothy, the only one with potential out of all the other Russo offspring. Wait a second—

"Timothy!" She shouted, rising up swiftly to wipe her head towards the church. She grit her teeth and sprinted down the hill, jumping over slumps and snow drifts as fast as her legs could carry her.

A church lay only a few feet away, light snow lying on top of it's roof and windowsills as the ever-present cross split the sky. The materials used to make it were more rural than the one in Manhattan but the style was undoubtedly Prostetant, the bell for service covered by the seasons and white stone walls outlining the exterior. The distance between it and the young woman lessened as she struggled to reach it, huffing and puffing out white blows of smoke.

With no restraint she threw the doors open, letting in the chilling wind. Ahead of her the church's glass windows shined down with beautiful radiance, brightening the room in broad daylight. Her eyes weren't attracted to this sort of holy scene, however. It was towards what was directly in front of the reading table.

A black-haired man stood over a body, hands red and clumped with blood. The body wore the robes of a holy man, a cross thrown across his chest as he lay on the long table. His stomach didn't heave and his eyelids stayed closed. Across from the horrifying sight was a short boy in a black overcoat, an equally black cane held in his hand. He smiled cruelly at her with one ruby eye.

"Hello again, Lucy Stephensen."

She stopped in her tracks, the expression of a dear caught in the headlights found in her features. Her breath hitched and she felt like gagging. All of her worst and only fears confirmed, she could barely sense the feeling of Ciel walking up to her.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" He inquired nonchalantly, smirking as his butler took his place next to him. "Quite a coincidence to see you here of all places."

"Were you the one who killed the mayor?"

Taken aback by the abrupt question the boy had to take a moment to answer.

"No, I believe that was just by accident, or so I'm told by my butler," he finally replied. The tone in his voice remained casual and contradicted the bloody view right behind him.

Lucy was still aware enough of her surroundings, however. She attempted to peek beside them to make sure that it was the reverend who was killed, and not just a local priest. His curly brown hair and chiseled face confirmed her notion.

"It seems that you beat me to the punch, Ciel Phantomhive," Lucy said. She turned her gaze back to him and slit her eyes.

"Why are you here anyway?"

"This place appeared to be a nice rest stop so I used it," he responded plainly, then went on to ask her the same.

"I needed a job after you ran me out of town."

"Don't pin your mistake on me, it was your headstrong attitude that propelled you into this adsurdly long-named town in the first place."

"What do you mean, my mistake?" She could feel anger rising inside of her as the burning words left her jaw, "It was _you_ who was trying to kill _me_!"

"Yes, but that's all in the past," He said with a sigh.

_You bastard, don't try to shrug this off as if it's some distant memory!_

"I haven't introduced my butler to you, have I?" The butler took a step ahead and bowed as Ciel continued, "This is Sebastian—"

"I don't give a damn about what your butler's name is! Just leave me alone!" After yelling this she turned on her heel and thrusted ahead, running out of the old-time church and back into the snow.

Before she could make it out, though, she spotted the overall-boy, Thomas, hanging around at the door. His eyes were wide with fear and he clutched his braces in a death-grip.

_I really don't have time to deal with this right now…_

Lucy gritted her teeth together and grabbed his hand, dragging him with her as she crossed the walkway to the town square. A buffeting wind crashed into her time after time but she kept on. Adrenaline ran through her body again along with fear. Vision blurry and other senses on high alert, words flowed in and out of her ears in warped ways and made it hard to comprehend what the boy she was dragging with her was saying.

"…did you?"

"What was that?" Lucy looked down, momentarily tapped out of her mind-altering evasion.

"You didn't kill Reverend Young, did you?"

Lucy halted, releasing Thomas from her grasp. _They really are no different, children…_ _Somehow they can ask you the worst questions at the worst of times, and do the best job of keeping a poker face. _She studied Thomas's face for a moment and noticed a few tears on his cheek, starting to freeze to icicles in the cold. _Or at least we think they do._

"I didn't kill Reverend Young, Thomas," Lucy reassured him kindly, smiling sadly.

"Liar!"

The two saw Becca come out from one of the houses in the town, and out with her a group of people with pitchforks and torches. Their faces overall showed a hideous mixture of pain and rage.

"We know you killed Reina, Lockheart, and Reverend Young! Why else would you come to this town except to ruin the happiness that you can never have, you murderer?" She spat angrily at her, like a snake hissing at it's rival the mongoose. The mob cheered valiantly with her, raising their weapons high.

Thomas shrunk closer to Lucy and whimpered. She put a hand on his shoulder and patted it, bending down to whisper in his ear, "You don't have to suffer this with me, go."

Not waiting for an answer of consent she shoved him forward to. Thomas ran into the crowd, probably to his mother. Lucy remained where she was, holding her head high and kept eye contact with the infuriated woman heading the mass.

"You monster, what do you have to say for yourself?" Some brave soul yelled from the protection in the crowd, making the others scream their anger.

Becca shouted also, but a tear of betrayal fell from her eye as she did. Lucy was sure she was the only one to notice it.

"I did it."

"I knew it!"

"Get her, quickly, before she runs away!"

Lucy took that as advice to do just that, and sprinted in the direction of the kills. She wasn't sure where she was facing by the dull sunlight through the clouds, but she knew it had to be away from where she hated to be. Feet seemed to fly as she dashed through the snow, past the town square and church. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Ciel Phantomhive sneer at her, that all-knowing look of his flaring her spirits. She willed them to calm down and kept going, the sound of distant yelling becoming farther away by the second.

_Better to be the one to blame than corrupt a way of thinking…_

* * *

Meanwhile Ciel was pondering his choices.

"Do you want me to go after her, young master?"

There was a pause for thought, and then the child-demon answered, "We'll follow her to see what happens. It seems that tragedy stalks her like a ghost, which will be entertaining to me in this boring life of an immortal."

"Very good, my lord," Sebastian agreed, though he felt a strange prick of annoyance with him. There was something else about her that his master wasn't sharing. Normally he wouldn't mind this, but when connected to someone for eternity it was worth a shot to try terminating the contract.

_Just what is it that makes you chase after her? Could it be that…_

Sebastian closed his eyes in deep concentration. Ciel didn't notice this, still wrapped up in the death he had made his butler commit.

It was easy to discover the culprit of the prostitute's murder, after looking at all the clues. The burn marks and severe starvation were acted-out interpratations of the Bible, specifically the scripture labeled Revelations. There had been accumulating reports of "holy killings" by an anonymous radicalist group dedicated to one of it's lines. All of these and the nostalgic gut-feeling inside of him lead them to the church, where the priest confessed without a second thought. Just as quickly as he admitted his crime, Ciel ordered Sebastian to kill him. The mayor's death was a mere work of nature itself, as he was told by Sebastian who was told by that idiot Grim Reaper.

They watched absently as the mob ran off into the mountains, the small boy from earlier among them. A few seconds later they all vanished, leaving the town deserted and deathly quiet.

"Get rid of the body," Ciel commanded suddenly, "then follow the direction the townspeople are going."

He began walking away, casting one reproachful glance at the dead reverend before leaving the house of worship. Sebastian smiled, crossing his arm across his chest and bowing.

"Yes, my lord."


	5. Chapter 5: First Impressions

Lucy shivered in the vicinity of the darkness, holding up unportected hands and breathing warm air into them. She rubbed her hands together vainly to get warm as the last rays of the Sun died away. _If I don't find a place to rest warmly soon I'll freeze to death…_

Becca and the villagers had halted their chase hours ago. This gave Lucy time to find a place for shelter, but as far as her eyesight went there was nothing for miles. All she could hope for now was a passerby traveling carriage or sled-team that would take her to Altoona, the biggest railroad city in Pennsylvania.

But for about four hours nothing had come. Not only that but the light was dropping, making the temperature do the same.

"The world is a cruel thing, wanting to dispose of you like a piece of trash after your significance is exhausted," she lamented angrily to herself.

With the sudden howl of wind, she knew the world agreed with her. Don't worry about anybody else, Lucy, it seemed to whisper to her, because the people that cared about you are long dead and gone. She curled up closer to the tree she was leaning up against, her wool jacket offering her the only comfort against the weather.

_Maybe there's an abandoned shed of some kind out here, or some hitchhikers. Animals would be good too, if I was able to catch one. Fur trading is pretty popular out here also so I could sell it and make a few bucks. Enough to even get me on a train to…someplace. A paradise of sorts. Florida maybe? No, too many bugs and Indians…the Southern states are hot ground for discriminationt too…California is nice all year-round, but then I'd have to get a wagon and guide. Not to mention going through those rundown boomtowns._

Feeling her thinking process going off-track, she shook her head and focused on the idea of killing a mammal for fur and meat. She scrutinized the area around her and struggled to look through the light snowstorm. Besides a frozen boulder jumped a brown hare, it's pink nose twitching uncontrollably. Bracing herself for the kill Lucy remained stationary, keeping a wary eye on the animal as she adapted to the scenery by standing near a tree. It hopped a few feet toward her, leaving small footprints in the snow. Whiskers flicked up and down as it searched for any remainder of food. Spotting something potentially edible near a clump of frozen weeds, it took a leap forward toward it, feeling it's hunger grow. As forepaws hit the ground a sharp pain seared through it's spine and into it's stomach, rapturing the hare's body. It let out a squeak of surprise before collapsing, dead, beside it's killer's feet.

"Hare feet isn't as valuable as rabbit, but I can get money for the meat," The hunter mused as she pulled the hare up by it's tail. The blank look in it's eyes was reflected in the woman's and she snorted in contempt.

Lucy put away her dagger, stuffing it under the apron of her maid's outfit. The jacket was taken from Becca's spare clothing and so were the fur boots. The wooden ring and cross necklace were the only things she inherited from her parents.

Sighing tiredly, the young woman shifted her way over to a fallen tree trunk and fell down to relax against it. She laid the hare down in her lap and prepared to cut it open, holding her weapon of choice in her right hand. The blade seemed to shine as it cut into the hare's body, and the smell of blood became putrid against Lucy's nostrils. She grimaced in disgust but gulped the feelings down, knowing that this wasn't the time to be a prissy rich girl.

A sudden black spot in her peripheral vision interrupted her cutting, and she looked up to see a large dog setting amber eyes against her blue ones. It took her half a second to realize that it wasn't a dog but a wolf, and that it was looking to steal the fresh piece of meat she had just opened up.

"You want a good sale from this hare too, don't you?" She asked calmly, and the wolf licked his lips in agreement. "Haven't you heard the saying of 'finders keepers, loser's weepers'? It's very renowned and rings with truth."

The wolf took a step forward, giving out a warning growl. It reverberated through her ears and heart, sending electrical paralysis through her. She could feel the trepidation inside of her but it seemed the tone of her voice didn't register.

"This may sound selfish, but I believe I need this more than you. The feeling of warm blood and organs in my hands is very comforting, you know? I planned to use this as a type of mini-blanket so I wouldn't freeze to death."

The black predator's eyes shined in anticipation as it sauntered over to her.

"Don't come any closer. It makes me uncomfortable," Lucy blurted out suddenly. She knew that there was a high chance of her being mauled and killed by this thing, but her body wouldn't move, as if it knew her fate for her.

_We won't die by some wolf attack, idiot! Get up and get moving, just leave the hare behind!_

She felt her grip on the carcass tighten, one hand handling the ears while the other gripped it's back feet.

"Don't move a muscle."

The unfamiliar voice from around her surprised both the girl and wolf, making them lose their concentration. Time seemed to stay still as the wolf tried to pinpoint where the voice came from, momentarily forgetting his prey's presence. Lucy wanted to escape before he remembered her but her body didn't move; shock still tingled in her nerves.

Then, a gunshot rang out and a spurt of blood came from the wolf's head. It fell backwards and hit the snow, staining it with crimson liquid.

Lucy gazed at the dead body for a minute before getting up, altering the ears to her other hand and holding out her dagger.

"Who's there?"

"That's not something you say to the person who just saved you," A voice shouted from the woods, echoing around the area, "Who taught you your manners? A fieldhand?"

They laughed after this and Lucy realized that the speaker was a boy, if not one older than her. From the tree she had been hiding in he appeared, wearing a tunic of buffalo fur and brown leather pants and boots. He smirked at her with chocolate brown eyes, and Lucy narrowed hers at him.

Dark brown hair swirled in the chilling gust as he said, "Are you a hunter around here or are you just playing around?"

Lucy blinked, then sneered. "It's not literate to use a word twice in one sentence."

"It isn't? Well darn, guess you'll have to be my teacher to make me proper then," He replied flirtatiously, leaning against the tree trunk. Not a second after a clump of snow fell on top of his head.

"Good to see you have charm, mister."

"Believe me, it's a lot better when I don't have frozen water on my head," He assured her cheerfully, and before she could respond he jumped in front of her, only inches from her face. "So what's a pretty gal like yourself doing in the Pennsylvanian wilderness?"

"I believe that's none of your business, sir," Lucy said with her usual smile. She then stepped past him and knelt down beside the wolf's body, brushing a stray piece of hair out of her face.

"If you don't mind I'll be taking this."

"What?!" The hunter shouted in disbelief, running over to her. "Didn't you hear a word I said?"

She avoided looking up at him and focused on the creature's head. "I answered your question so you can leave me alone."

"I think I need a little bit more gratitude than that…how say you and me get some dinner, huh? I'm buying," He added quickly, ducking down to get a good look at her.

Lucy gave him a glance and didn't respond, choosing instead to grip the wolf's back legs with her free hand and start dragging it in the direction of the setting sun. Altoona was about five miles away, so it would take her a while to get there, but any place was better than being with this weird creep.

"Hey, I said wait!"

In vain he grabbed her arm and pulled her back, earning an astonished yet irate look on the girl's eyes. Her long white braid flowed with her as she was forced to turn around, and the boy noted that the look made her look like a sort of fairy creature.

Ignoring that weird thought he said, "We haven't even introduced ourselves. My name is Robert Middleton, heir to the Middleton family name."

"Lucy Stephensen, former heir to the Stephensen name."

"Why former?"

"Details only bring up the painful past, hurting one's feelings," She remarked, for the moment letting him remain touching her arm, "Do you wish to make me feel bad?"

"O-of course not!" Robert stammered, though confused and curious about what she meant.

She took that moment of initial surprise to release her arm from him, and prepared to go ahead once again. Irritation was sent off from her presence in waves, and now and then her fists became clenched. Persistence was one of the things that she didn't want or need right now.

Nevertheless Robert caught up to her and walked leisurely by her side, trying to convey half-hearted desires to her.

"It gets really cold up here at night, and you'll freeze to death if you don't find shelter soon. As a gentleman I can simply not allow such a fair maiden to die of hypothermia." With every word that tumbled out of his pervasive wide mouth Lucy took a quicker pace, making her sweat at the act of pulling an almost two-hundred pound animal by the scruff.

Begrudgingly, though, she agreed with him. Only a few minutes before she had been contemplating finding a lone cabin to stay in for an overnight sleep before carrying on to Altoona. If she used her captured carcasses as warmth then she'd ruin the meat and possibly the fur, which would ultimately by the prominent part of their body's. The only thing holding her back was her unwitting stubborness, mixed with the feeling of foreboding.

"Fine," She proclaimed, swinging around to face the bewildered man, "I'll go with you to your cabin and stay the night. But if you try to make any non-consensual move on me, I swear to all that is holy I will break your skull with one of these wolf's fangs."

Robert smiled in victory and almost looked like he would punch the sky. Lucy smiled hesitantly back, regarding the stormy rumbling in her soul as ignorantly as possible.

* * *

**January 25, in the year of our Lord 1899**

The billowing winter winds swept easily over the Appalachian Mountains, chilling the hearts of any that were unlucky enough to be caught in it's path. It was always a bad idea to be out in the wilderness of the Northern states during mid-winter, but through the recent truimphs of the sled-dogs and railroads the weather had become a small factor in terms of industrilization. People were now so accustomed to it that they lept up at the chance of snow and made innocent angels in it, although there was still a threat of catching the common cold afterwards. One of the prevailers of stopping this 'common' sickness was coffee and hot chocolate, the ingredients brought from abroad and nationally.

Ciel Phantomhive used one of those hot drinks to cool his increasingly freezing body, letting the steam from the hot chocolate waft to his nose for a refreshing smell. As he drank it he watched his butler prepare their sleeping area for the night, complete with a stone-built home of 500 square feet and the inner workings of a fireplace.

His butler worked at an inhumane pace, outdoing every muscle man alive as he heaved giant trees like sticks from the ground and set them down to be harvested later for firewood. He chopped away at fieldstone with the most meniscule of tools, including a small metal hammer. All of this was done under the close supervision of his other inhumane master, who followed every movement he made with eagle-like precision.

The question of whether Ciel could now do this himself arose once in a while, although it was never spoken aloud. He, too, was a demon like Sebastian so he should be able to. If he had the same powers he would also be able to have supernatural speed, agility, reflexes, senses, etc, etc… Yet they had never attempted to find such a thing out. Why? Sebastian's theory was that his young master wanted to preserve the idea of him still being a human as long as possible so that he could protect his humanity. In short, he didn't want to _admit_ he was a demon, but rather keep it in _inside_ so that only Sebastian and a few others would know.

"Oi, are you done lazying about or are you going to keep working like I ordered?" Ciel called down from his neatly established place, eyeing his underclassman with a severe eye.

Thinking of his lord's inevitably vain struggle to retain his identity, the butler grinned. "Excuse my idleness, my lord. I will do as you say right away without complaint or stopping, for that is what a Phantomhive butler must be. If he is not, then he simply isn't worth his salt."

Ciel took another sip from his cup, choosing not to answer. It always pestered him when the other demon smiled like that. Such a joyful smile was bound to have something malevolent underneath.

All the same he didn't question it, letting the knowledge of the butler's eternal servitude soothe his suspicious thoughts.

* * *

Later on throughout the night Sebastian served them rabbit stew with a side of hot red tea. After that he worked on getting the fireplace started with hot tongs, which battered against the cut pieces of log in a rather fierce way.

Across from the extravagant furniture they had found along the way on their tour of the world, the cabin was uncharacteristically bland and the norm of all other models. Ciel had half the mind to chastise Sebastian for being so un-creative but couldn't bring himself to it. Not because he held pity for the man's working, but at the moment when Ciel was to patronize him a loud knock was heard. It was quickly followed by a muffled yell and banging.

"Sebastian."

"Yes, my lord."

The black-haired demon swung the door open to greet the trembling guest with a friendly smile.

"Hello sir, and who might you be?" Sebastian inquired politely. His eyes scanned the tall, muscular man for further reference and saw that he wore a conductor's uniform complete with a brown plaid hat.

The moustache of the supposed conductor shook as he spoke. "My name is Andrew Gallows, and I would very much appreciate it if you would let me stay here for the night before I get to work in the morning."

The man called Andrew appeared to them in such a shabby condition but spoke with very high-class manners, an unexpected trait that Sebastian couldn't help but respect him for. Setting that aside he turned to his master and asked if he would permit such an abrupt request.

"I'll allow it," Ciel replied, drawing up a napkin to clean his mouth. "Prepare an extra room for him."

"Oh, no, sir, you don't have to go that far—" Andrew's words were cut off by clattering in the background to where the tall butler had disappeared to. Completely and utterly dumbfounded, the only thing he could do next was take a step into the cabin and slowly close the door. The wind that had been whirring behind him was automatically halted.

Taking a closer inspection of the cabin keeper, the conductor saw that he was none other than an adolescent boy. _By the way he spoke I mistook him for a noble, how peculiar…_

The boy stood up to face him, shocking Andrew even more. A black eyepatch went diagonally across his left eye and a hard stare came across his right. His height was shorter than any other older boy he had ever met.

Without a doubt he carried himself like an adult, though.

"My name is George O'Connor, and the man you met before is Aaron Windburg," He said bluntly, leaving no reaction time for Andrew to have about the boy's appearance.

He held out his hand, which was extremely pale in complextion. "A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Gallows."

"Oh, no, the pleasure's all mine…" Andrew managed to say as he shook hands with him absentmindedly. Slowly the shock died away, leaving him to shiver in the sudden warmth of the cabin.

"The fireplace is over there," Ciel directed, motioning behind him.

Not thinking of much else Andrew practically dove to the fire and sat near it, rubbing his hands together and blowing hot air into them. Numbness soon left his body and he could feel his toes and fingers again.

A little later the butler emerged from the hall and addressed everyone that the guest bed was necessary. His master told him that he could retire any time he wanted to, since it didn't much to him. Andrew chuckled and admitted he was tired, but was determined to at least get an idea for the price of repaying them.

"I don't want your money," Ciel responded plainly. "We get along well without handouts."

_It feels like I've offended him_, Andrew thought while he trying to keep a pleasant smile. "Oh, but there must be something I can do for you! How about a free ride on the train, with any number of passengers you want?"

A sudden flash of light was reflected in the boy's dark blue eyes, making him shudder inwardly.

Suddenly the butler interjected, "That sounds delightful, my good sir. My young master is very grateful for such a kind offering."

"You're welcome, it's the least I can do for the people that saved my life." _He certainly doesn't look grateful…_

"Tell me, Mr. Gallows," Ciel unexpectedly said, eyeing him intently, "Why would a train conductor such as yourself be so far in the wilderness during the winter?"

Taken aback by the random question, at first Andrew didn't answer. After a long silence he scratched his back and sheepishly responded, "I wanted to meet my fiance. Her parents wouldn't have allowed us to be together, since she was a pig farmer's daughter and would stay in one area while I traveled around, so we had planned to rendevous. When I got there though her parents had already found out and had married her off to someone else."

"Life can be cruel sometimes," Sebastian commented, nodding his head in sympathy.

Ciel narrowed his eye at his tall companion, then directed it at Andrew. "So now you plan to return to your train station?"

"Yes, in Altoona. I'm one of the head conductors for the trains on the South Pennslyvania Railroad."

The two strangers nodded in understanding, letting the crackling of the fire consume the conversation. Andrew felt a rising fatigue and yawned, and after fervently apologizing announced he was going to bed. The butler led him across the hallway, permitting him only a few glances at the walls and other rooms of the cabin as they traveled to the guest room. When he got there he was given a curt farewell and promise of an early breakfast, then the door was closed to envelop darkness.

Andrew blinked to adjust to the lack of light, then sunk down into a comfortable log bed for a long and partially deserved slumber.

Meanwhile, Sebastian was faced with the prospect of an angry young master that was dying to chastise his behavior.

"Not only have you spoken out of line, you've made me appear to be an idiot to a potentially useful guest," Ciel seethed, irritation easily fitting his tone of voice.

"Forgive me, young master. I guess you could say that I'm in a rebellious stage."

Ciel swept around to glare at him with the fires of hell in his eyes. "Act like what you're supposed to be: a Phantomhive butler. I'll have none of this rebellious stage anymore, or I'll have you humiliated worse than you can ever imagine."

For a moment mutual hatred passed between the two in the form of a lightning bolt. Then the pentagram in Ciel's eye and Sebastian's hand glowed, distracting the two from their quarrel. The older demon gazed down at the mark, a disgusting amount of emotions passing through him.

He could never get the soul he wanted. He was forced to serve a thirteen-year-old forever. He had no resistance to any orders as a butler.

With great self-control, Sebastian kneeled to the floor, letting one knee touch the ground as the other was propped up. In an elegant fashion he slid his arm across to the opposite side of his chest, letting it rest on where his heart would be. His other arm was pulled backwards and the elbow bent, letting the forearm cover a portion of his back. Almost mechanically he bent his head down and closed his eyes, giving the slightest hint of a smile.

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

**January 26, in the year of our Lord 1899**

"I hope that you have a safe journey."

"Thank you, I'll be sure to tell my colleagues all about your generous hospitality!"

"Don't worry about such things, it was our pleasure."

"Well it was my pleasure to receive it! Oh, and here's the schedule for the trains of the rest of this month, just in case you want to stop by and see me and get on for free."

The earl received the pamphlet with little interest but thanked the man anyway. As the conductor Andrew Gallows walked back into the Appalachian backwoods, Ciel felt the familiar dark presence materialize next to him.

"It would be interesting to travel by train," Ciel remarked, just within earshot of his butler.

Sebastian smiled. "You wish to go, young master?"

"Perhaps, if I find a good enough reason to. We'll visit the town tomorrow."

"Very good, my lord."


	6. Chapter 6: Confrontation

**January 27, in the year of our Lord 1899**

Altoona wasn't a boomtown. Nor was it southern haven. It was simple, modern northern city centered around the idea of the railroad industry, and was funded by such an business. It's nickname was the "Mountain City", although elevation wasn't very high. About 2,000 people lived there and routinely traveled around town and became involved in train activities.

Among this large number of people was a white-haired, Iceland-Irish crossed woman by the name of Lucia Stephensen.

Currently she was working as a tonic seller for the small brand "Farmer's Aid". Corey Middleton had started the business a few years back, hoping to make thousands as an entrepreneur, but selling was just as much as his competitors, which was extremely little. Over the decade Americans had become smart enough to know that not everything in the world was guaranteed to them. Try telling them that about Manifest Destiny, though, and you'll get a mouthful of fist.

Lucia waved away the smell of smoke, coughing from the acrid smell. Another locomotive was passing through, the fifth one this day. She squinted through the gray smoke to glare at the machine, cursing it for being so close to where she worked. She was sure she had some sort of lung sickness by now, the way she inhaled so much smoke day by day.

The vending job was easy to get since George Middleton, a nephew of Corey Middleton, was persuasive and persistent in getting her one. She was promised a place to live, food to eat, and a daily paycheck as long as she sold at least five bottles a day. Five didn't sound like a big number, but selling knock-offs and scams were a lot harder than they appeared.

"Excuse me, sir, are tired of…" The man hustled by so fast she couldn't even finish her sentence.

Spotting an approaching maid, she turned to her and held out one of the bottles. "With Corey Middleton's Miracle Juice, your symptoms of the common cold will instantly be cured and—"

"Look, I have a place I need to be and fast, so just shut your yap okay?" The maid barked at her, spitting a little bit on Lucia's new tan apron.

Lucia had a sudden urge to tell the woman that 'yap' wasn't a word, and that she was a complete illiterate dunce but controlled herself by stepping in front of her. In a few seconds she spread out a dark, collective aura that spread around her being and gave her the look of the devil.

"It's better to be safe then sorry, right?" She asked, grinning evilly.

The trepidation in the maid's eyes was priceless as she nodded frantically.

"That'll be thirteen dollars."

* * *

"Hey Lucy, long time no see!" Robert called as she came into their shop, which was only a few feet away from the train station.

Lucy grinned up at him and placed a number of bills on the counter, sliding it to the center. The brunette jumped down from the second floor and ran the money through his hands, eyes becoming alight at the amount.

"Not bad," He stated gleefully. A minute of silence passed between them, and Robert sighed. "Okay, here's your five dollar payment."

"Much obliged." Lucy took the money without a second thought and put it in her apron's breast pocket.

Robert nodded, tapping his foot against the block of wood labeled as the counter. "Um, listen, I need to tell you something…"

"If it's about me dressing in those prostitute clothes for advertising, I'll have to decline," Lucy grumbled, her hands preoccupied with fixing her long single braid.

"They aren't whore's clothing, they just show your thighs, that's all!" Robert protested loudly, then went on with embarrassment, "Actually, I'll be leaving to go to my family's plantation soon in South Carolina. I was hoping that maybe, just maybe, if the stars and you yourself allowed it—"

"Cut to the chase already, none of us are getting any younger," She snapped crossly. Inwardly, though, she knew what he was going to ask. _You're too easy to read, really. Just spit it out already so I can say yes._

"Would you like to come with me and work as a maid?!" He blurted out, and then blushed madly at realizing how loud he was.

Lucy smirked at his expression. "Sure, but only if you're family's okay with it."

"Don't worry, I already asked through letters and they said it was okay," He assured her, a crazy smile beginning to form on his lips.

Lucy nodded with the slightest hint of a sneer; she had seen the letter about three days ago in the man's office on one of the days he had been out.

"Then I guess we're all good. When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow, around 8 am. We should get to Norfolk and then take a ferry to go to Georgetown, then we'll take a horse-drawn wagon to Charleston." As he said this his head bopped side to side to exaggerate the distance.

Considering how to react, the woman tapped a finger to her lip. Finally she faced him and said, "I'll be going to bed then so I catch up on my sleep. Is that alright with you?"

"Sure, unless you want me to sleep with you…" By the time Robert had gotten to his joke, she had already gone into one of the bedrooms and closed the door. He pouted and sat back in one of the shop's chairs, peering through the large front windows to gaze upon the sunset.

After almost a whole week he still didn't know what to make of her. At first she was this stubborn fairy, flying around and teasing him with her unintentional sex appeal while threatening to kill him. Then she became this proffessional saleswoman that sold his uncle's crappy tonic as if it was freshly pulled taffy. Now, she was a woman willing to travel more than one hundred miles just for a stable job. _No, that can't be it, there must be another reason she's going…_ He mused, remembering how she had killed the hare and taken the wolf carcass not for meat but for profit. Later on, of course, she had sold it to the highest buyer for something around fifty dollars.

But what would that reason be? To see a lost family member? To escape the biting cold? Maybe she was there to go to her own plantation, if there was a Stephensen one…

_When I think about it, I have no idea about her, her identity, or her intentions._

Distantly he gazed at her bedroom door and imagined her sleeping soundly in bed with her white hair fitting perfectly around her face. Yes, he was enamored with her, but not enough to want her as a wife.

Not yet, that is.

* * *

**J****anuary 28, in the year of our Lord 1899**

Smoke filled the sky, a constant reminder that there was a train station in the center of town. It gusted upwards and downwards, causing patrons to cough and birds to seek cleaner air. Like fire it had a way of destroying things, although it took much longer for it to do so. Nevertheless it found a way to kill it's enemies and foes without hesitation or consciousness.

This is what Lucy was concentrating on as her male companion purchased their tickets to take the train to Norfolk, Virginia. She had never gone south of New York before. The idea didn't make her excited but it gave her something to think about during the long journey. As Robert Middleton argued with a man about prices and accomodations, she examined their transportation.

The shape of the train was nothing less than a long tube with wheels underneath. A more detailed description would compare it to a collection of black barges linked together by fated hooks. Small pathways also grouped them together but that was just a commercial addition, just in case passengers wanted to switch cabins. From the place she was looking at she couldn't see the front but envisioned it to look like an elongated snowglobe-shape, the bottom protruded outward to clear away debris on the tracks. Or, if one had a sick mind, the bodies that were practically enslaved to build and direct the rails.

She smirked and followed Robert obediently onto the train, listening to his jabber about inaccurate train facts while carrying their bags. It was rather unorthodox that she, a woman, would have to bear the load, but the man didn't seem to notice or particularly mind. They moved through the cabin from the commoner seating to high-class, something that Robert was specifically passionate about.

"This is one of the trains that allows the seperation," He recited clearly, coming to sit down across from her in their section. "I made sure that we'd be here rather than with the poor, so we won't get sick or be scammed."

"The rate of your hypocrisy is almost overflowing." Lucy stared at him cooly, making note that he was much taller than her. An advantage in ego but not in intelligence, she thought.

Despite her unrelenting frostiness Robert chuckled. "I suppose you're right, when I think about it. But isn't it nice having all this space to ourselves? I can actually lay across this seat and fall asleep."

"And someone from the 'poor section' can run over and steal what's left of your parent's money," She added.

Robert blinked, not sure of how to respond. He ended up not having to; ten seconds later the blowing of the whistle began and commotion could be heard from the trains interior. Lucy ignored her victory and gazed out the window, inspecting the workers as they checked parts of the train for damage. One of them looked up at her with a smokey face and grinned. She looked indifferently back at them and focused her sight on the inner walls of the station.

Soon the cycles of the train began, and it tooted its departure. The first movement caused Robert to fly forward, and he barely managed save his skull from the edge of Lucy's seat by pulling himself back in time. As their speed increased he told her about their estate and how grand it was. She pretended to take full interest and stowed away little bits and pieces of information in her mind for future reference.

_Keep away from the garden, most of our workers are there to tend to it…Your room will probably be on the second floor…the keepers of the house are Mr. and Mrs. William and Susan Middleton, and our top workers are Ned and Chloe… Ned and Chloe are always ready to help if you need anything so don't hesitate…_

When he was done the sun had already begun to greet the frontier states and dive low into Texas, Lucy predicted.

The heir smiled at her one final time, then he allowed his expression to falter. "Lucy…I've told you all about my family, but if you don't mind I'd like to hear about yours."

Lucy snapped her head up, surprise alight in her eyes. Then they changed to cold resonance as she narrowed them sharply, automatically making him regret his question.

"I've already informed you that I don't want to talk about that kind of subject."

"But I just want to know—"

She stood up and said, "If you'll excuse me, I must use the restroom."

Robert nodded absentmindedly, letting her hurry out of their shared space and into the hallway. Her feet felt uneven on moving ground but she balanced herself, trying best not to look like a drunkard. Concentration overtook her mind and she dully noted that someone had shouldered her into another compartment.

Instantly shock overcame her, and for a moment she lay down while processing what had just happened. Then, in the form of an ever-growing typhoon, she felt anger rush in her and she sat up to find the perpetrator out. Her eyes flicked from side to side but she saw no one.

"It would be more effective if you scanned the area from a casual eye level."

Already having been through one bout of astonishment, she turned around to spot Ciel Phantomhive sitting calmly in his seat, drinking from a cup with no tea in it. _So he has the taste for New Moon Drop, huh…_

Dusting off her skirts, Lucy dragged her body up and faced him with the most confidence she could muster. "I see you're proud enough to not greet me."

"Pride is something a man has from the day he is born, but I don't greet you in such a way because of it," Ciel explained with a dry tone, "I hold no respect for you, and that is all there is to it."

"What an odd thing for a child to say," Lucy retorted, emphasizing 'child'. A twitch of irritation was seen on the boy's forehead and he glared at her.

"Is there a reason why you're in the high-class section with a waitress outfit on?"

Lucy felt her cheeks go red and she struggled to hide the ruffles from the long skirt; she hadn't given her attire any thought at all. Frowning, she thought, _Everyone probably views me as that idiot's mistress…_

As expected Ciel smirked cruelly, adding a hand under his chin for effect. "Not having a reason is the same as not having a way to live…it's looked down upon and shameful. It seems you have both, which is quite disappointing. I wonder how your parents feel."

Irritation transferred over to Lucy and she balled her fists, feeling a compilation of emotions rack her head. Finally she sighed and sat down on the seat opposing him, wariness starting to take over her senses. There was no work involved with being a passenger of a train but the monotonous spinning of the wheels and soft vibrations from it could tire one out just as much as the people making it happen.

"Where has your butler gone?" She asked normally, even crossing her leg over the other.

A flash of surprise went through his dark-blue eyes but it soon disappeared. "Going to check on the engine."

"That is not his job though, is it? Unless you have more cards in this game then I estimated."

"I want to make sure that this train hasn't been rigged to crash. It would be bothersome to escape from it and avoid the media."

"How caring of you," She replied wryly, glancing out the window to see snow dot the countryside. "Tell me…"

Ciel stayed silent as he waited for her to continue. Eventually she turned to him, their same colored eyes looking intently into one another.

"Why are you stalking me?"

Ciel stared at her incredously, his mouth open but no words coming out. He had never been faced with that question before, and certainly not in this type of situation. The thought had never occurred to him, honestly, although he himself found it strange that they kept meeting. _This pace of coincidences is starting to look troubling…_

"I'm not," He responded, and upon seeing the doubt on her face explained, "Think what you may, but my answer remains true."

She sighed, switching her legs and closing her eyes. She really didn't know what to think at the moment. Right now all she wanted to do was sleep and keep away from Robert, who's insistent curiosity was beginning to pester her. If she fell to slumber now, though, who knows what the ex-earl would do to her. Mentally she checked to make sure there was no pain in her body, just in case some blood might leak out. Once she found none she opened her eyes to see him gazing out the window, a nostalgic look on his childish face.

"How old are you exactly?" Lucy couldn't help but inquire, getting a slight jump from him as he reacted. She held back a smile as she waited for a response.

It came slowly, in a way like a drawl.

"…I was born 1876…and died 1889…"

"Thirteen years is a short time to become a demon."

"The explanation for that is long and tiresome," Ciel said plainly, fully recovered, and laid his one good eye on her. "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"I feel the same about my own history," Lucy agreed, ignoring the last question. It was better not to answer that she didn't want to leave and didn't know why. "I am always asked to talk about myself and my past. Nobody wants to elaborate on those subjects, though, because they are usually painful to remember."

"When you open up, you have some interesting things to say," The demon replied, then glared at her. "But that makes you no different from any other silent pawn."

"Or any other ace, yes."

"You still haven't answered my question."

"Driving me into a corner is a bit difficult to do when you're sitting, is it not?" Lucy smirked, starting to like the anger resonating from him. It was refreshing, and felt better than when people smiled at her and feigned happiness.

He didn't respond to that statement and went on, "If you don't leave I'll have Sebastian detain you."

"Are you saying that you aren't strong enough to do it yourself?" She challenged.

He brushed the attack off easily. "No, I just don't want to dirty my hands with handling you."

"Talking so proudly won't get you any respect."

"Respect is not something I want or care for. The only thing I want from people are the ways they can be used to my advantage and become my pawns."

"Thinking of people like chess pieces is an overly used, old-fashioned idea."

"Yes, but it's more effective than thinking of them like a deck of cards."

Feeling failure come over her, Lucy thought of ways she could spite him for blocking her assault so effortlessly. By now she could have had her victim trembling and begging for mercy or running away, but this supernatural creature was as determined as she was to resist. Hindsight would have told her to be scared and run before something bad happened, but the roots of her Irish ancestry compelled her to get some sort of reaction from him.

Clearing her throat, she settled her two legs firmly on the floor and straightened her back. Ciel stared apathetically at her, not even raising an eyebrow as she drew up the necklace from underneath her uniform and dangled a wooden cross between them.

"My mother gave this to me when I was very young, saying that it came from the trees that grew in Jerusalem. I found out later it was made from the same wood our family used for it's products. Nevertheless I kept it close to me as a reminder of her."

She let it fall down to her chest and took off the ring on her finger, rotating it around to show off the square-shaped diamonds.

"This is my father's familys' ring, passed down from generation to generation. The diamonds come from a distant place, far away from Europe. I took it from my father's hand and kept it with me ever since. I have never seen another duplicate of it nor a knock-off."

The ring was put back in it's place and she folded her hands in her lap.

"These are reminders of my parents and my past. Both have died away in outrageous ways. My mother was sentenced to bed by a risingly dangerous case of pnemonia, and my father put the barrel of a gun to his head when she passed away straight afterwards. Three years later I moved to America. All other relatives have forsaken the name Stephensen or died, meaning I'm the only one left."

With that she fell silent, letting her head drop low. She could feel her hands and body shaking. This was the first time she had told someone about her past. Taking a deep breath she looked up at her listener, who's body and face was repulsively unresponsive.

"Why would you tell me this?" The question took her by surprise, and she opened her mouth to reply but no words came out. She fumbled with her thoughts, attempting in vain to organize them.

_I don't know him. He's a demon. I shouldn't trust him. He could kill me. He doesn't care anyway. How could I be so…unscripted? I just wanted to get a surprised reaction from him, not tell him my life's woes. And even that was for naught._

"I don't believe that's any of your business, sir," She replied at last, breaking off from her last few words to gaze out the window again. The moon was starting to look apparent on the sky and the sun was indecisive of what color it should be, hues of purple, red, and orange swarming around it.

As she looked into the background, she felt her eyelids drop down to cover her eyes. She fought to keep them awake and leave, but her body refused to listen and leisurely led her to rest her head on the window, completely avoiding the fact that she was in somebody else's compartment. Darkness overtook her mind and she fell into the cognizant world of slumber, a reassuring place that had considerable drawbacks.

One of them being, of course, that your outer body was unprotected in the real world.

* * *

The pale-skinned demon watched his visitor drift to sleep with interest. It was amusing how she had stumbled into his section, disgraced herself by staying, poured out her past miseries to him, a complete stranger, and then proceeded to fall asleep in the very place she didn't belong.

He wondered when Sebastian was coming back so he could remove her.

Really, the more time they spent together the more he felt himself aware of her. He didn't want that sort of thing to happen, because having her as one of his pieces would be unimaginably risky. A manipulative and dark-minded soldier was not something a general wanted in his army.

_Are you saying that you aren't strong enough to do it yourself?_

He gritted his teeth. She had dared ask such an offensive question, the nerve of it all made him feel rage all over. Quickly he calmed himself, deciding what he should do with her in the meantime while waiting for his servant. After a while he formulated an idea.

The train rocked, almost making Ciel trip as he passed from his side to her side, and he caught himself by clinging to the wall seperating him from the hallway. Slowly he leaned down near Lucy, catching the scent of cheap tonic. This made him grimace but he was able to ignore it, having his hands stretch across and grab the necklace resting on her heaving chest. The clip for it to be taken off was right next to it, and as he worked on getting it off he glanced up to make sure she was still knocked out.

The sight of her appearance distracted him slightly, and he used his other hand to lift her head up to get a better look. An angular face graced her features, and long eyelashes sprayed out from her eyelids as she breathed evenly from her lips. If not for the dark and dead look in her eyes she would look the same age as her height implied, a sixteen-year-old girl with unusually white hair. The coldness on her face conflicted with the warmth in his hands, and he wondered suddenly if her lips were the same. Quietly he pushed his own against them, letting them stay there for a few brief moments before pulling away. His hand was still on her cheek and the necklace was still around her neck. For some reason though he couldn't move, as if frozen in time. A sudden realization came over him and flooded his senses, to where there was nothing left but a thought:

_Lucy Stephensen…no, her name is Lucia Stephensen._


	7. Chapter 7: Childhood

_There were so many times I wanted to see you…but I never got the chance, destiny being as stubborn as it was._

Lucia Stephen's father was a man of middle-stature, and composed himself of someone higher. His snow-white hair was slicked back while his smile sprang forward, illuminating a room. Beside him stood a woman of high-stature, who carried herself of someone much lower. The glare in her eyes offset her true beauty, the beauty hidden underneath the long and wavy strawberry blonde hair. In her arms was a bundle of blankets, hidden in them a small, pudgy hand. What the hand was connected to was immensely more interesting; a child of no less than five days old. It wasn't crying as it had done the first few moments of it's life, but staring curiously at the other being of same stature and age ahead of it. Baby blue eyes blinked at one another as the parents talked, Stephensen to Phantomhive.

"I am aware of how early this is, but…

"…thank you, Earl, I appreciate all your generousity."

"Your child is so beautiful, Mrs. Stephensen!"

"Thank you very much, and the same thing can be said for yours…"

A loud clap was heard in the main room of the music companies mansion, instantly halting all conversations. A maid appeared from nowhere and hurried up to her employer, bowing low to him then rising steadily.

"What is it that you need, sir?"

Lord Stephensen grinned and motioned around him. "Set the table up for a banquet of this most joyous day, a predetermined date for my daughter's engagement!"

"Right away, sir." The maid obeyed, bowing again then exiting as swiftly as she appeared. The four adults looked at one another and grinned while the two children simply gazed at the other.

* * *

_Personality can never be as lasting as memories, and I'm glad none have ever altered for me._

"Lucy, come over here!" Lord Stephensen called, his voice echoing around the family garden.

The four occupants of the table looked at one another worriedly, and the mother was about to send a servant to fetch her when the little boy of no older than three volunteered. After getting hesitant permission from his parents he barreled through the undergrowth, as always closely followed by attendants. He wobbled from one area to the next until he saw a lone figure sitting on a boulder near a pond.

"Lucy! Lucy!"

"Don't call my name so informally," The girl snapped, her back still facing the boy as she looked out to the water.

The toddler felt tears in his eyes from the blunt comment but walked over to her anyway. Lightly he touched her shoulder, giggling when she swished her head around to try and find the culprit.

"It's me, Ciel," the boy said, waving at her as she turned to face him.

The look on Lucy's face was much darker. "What do you think you're doing, running around here? If you get hurt the whole household will get in a fuss, and that will be bothersome to me."

"I came here to get you for your father." At this, Lucy's body wavered and she blushed slightly.

"Oh, I see…" She then shook her head violently. "Well, never mind him! I'm perfectly fine with the lilies and I!"

"The lilies…do you mean these?" Ciel asked, settling down in the grass and plucking the wet plant from the water. Lucy nodded solemnly and he smirked.

True to her nature she became suspicious. "What are you going to do with my lily, huh? Throw it down and stomp on it until you feel like you've crushed my dreams?"

"Actually," He mused, holding it above his head then letting it flop on top, "I was thinking that it would make a great hat!"

Lucy stared at him incredously, not sure of what to say. Words weren't fast enough for her, however, because the next moment she was barreling over and laughing, pointing at the young boy and yelling, "Baka baka baka! Humans have evolved past such primitive ideals!"

The Phantomhive's heirs attendants stood by, a crooked smile and troubled frown blessing their expressions. Their thoughts were all the same: That child is not what she seems, not at all…

* * *

_Feelings are ever fleeting, along with love. Advice comes early in life but experience, along with wisdom, much later._

The rope swing was a new installment, something that the Stephensen family and staff were extremely proud of. Lucy could care less about the item so she swung on it carelessly, even standing on top of the wooden seat and rowing back and forth by using the metal chains as a harness. Most of her attendants quit in a few days, not able to handle her nature or actions. This wasn't followed by scrutiny or anger, but more than likely sympathy and worrisome glances.

Today the rope swing was used for it's intended purpose; Lucy, at age five, sat with Ciel, also the same age, as they gently swayed back and forth. At the moment Lucy was teaching her slightly older fiance how to lie.

"So, in conclusion, you just look up at your victim's with wide eyes and say, 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, the maid did it', and everything is solved," She finished, grinning smugly as her companion's eyes became alight in wonder.

"I say, I've never even thought about saying that before!" He gaped.

Lucy nodded knowingly. "Yes, Ciel, I know it's difficult to comprehend but it does work every time…or at least one fourth of the time," she added quietly to herself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, just go back to your light-hearted childhood!"

Ciel giggled and looked up at the sky, watching a bird as it flew past the sky. Lucy did the same, arching her neck over to get a better view of it. Normally birds wouldn't be that interesting to her, but she wanted to try an experiment…

"Lucy?" Ciel said, his voice unexpectedly muffled.

Lucy was still gazing at the bird half-heartedly as she replied, "Yes?"

"You're squishing my face with your cheek."

"Oh, pardon my rudeness!" She huffed, backing up just enough so that their cheeks wouldn't touch. Though, of course, they did slightly brush.

From her point of view she saw her innocent friend's cheeks turn redder than a raging fire. He looked embarrassed and probably halfway to soiling himself. Lucy sneered at that dastardly thought, then felt herself swept away by the boy's returning smile. Stupid, you're not supposed to smile back, she silently scolded him, feeling the urge to grind her teeth as her heart began to pound. She refrained, however, because that was unbecoming of a lady.

"Um…eh…" The nervousness in the boy's voice was so easy to detect is was almost pitiful. "Why are you…so close to me?"

"Just a little experiment," She declared, although it was only a whisper. Leisurely she closed her eyes, leaning to where she pinpointed her target was. Naturally her lips puckered and her mind raced, urging her to keep going although it was driving her past her ladylike limit. Only a few more centimeters and she would—

"Daddy!" Ciel suddenly cried out, turning his head abruptly to the side. Due to this she could only press her lips on his cheek, although the reaction would have been ultimately the same.

Automatically he freaked out, covering his mouth with his hand while trying to comprehend the situation. Feeling defeated Lucy tried to hold him still, her lips puckered out longer than intended. Determination had been passed down through her mother's genes, and she didn't intend on wasting them away by giving up on her kiss. Ciel's father stood only a meter away, indecisive about what he should do.

* * *

A bit of a short chapter but I thought Lucia's memories should be seen as dramatic as possible. If you have a problem with it don't worry I more than likely won't pull a fast one again, if that's what you want to call it.

On a side note thank you for staying loyal to reading and posting reviews, I greatly appreciate it! :D


	8. Chapter 8: Decision

Lucia awoke to the smell of brewed tea. She opened her eyes to slits and saw a food cart in their aisle, Robert picking two teacups off of it. He handed one to the drowsy albino-like girl and studied her for a moment.

He opened his mouth to say something but was cut-off by Lucia. "This is Earl Grey, isn't it?"

Absently he nodded, and she went on, "I hate Earl Grey."

"Sorry about that," Robert replied. The apparent smile on his face had returned with a broad vengeance. "It's good to see that you're doing well enough to insult something, though."

She glared at him, then set the cup down on the seat. She could decide what to do with that later. Right now, as her mind became less fuzzy and more awake, she wanted to know how she had ended up back in her cabin. The question of it took him by surprise but he answered in his usual honest way.

"Oh, you mean that high-class little kid? He walked in here with his butler holding you in his arms and laid you down on the seat," Robert stopped to chuckle, "He said you knocked yourself out by hitting the low ceiling."

Automatically Lucia balled her fists, cursing the brat. It was true that the alibi he used was less shameless than her falling down into his cabin, but the connection between her hitting her head and her low height was extremely pestering. Momentarily she pictured herself being in that position, carrying him into his cabin and dropping him off. It made her feel a little better.

_But still…I shouldn't have let down my guard so easily. Even if he is a complete stranger we could still be connected in some ways sometime later in the future. Then, he can use my history to thrawt any of my chances of getting out of this vacant life._

Holding onto that thought, she turned towards her male companion and gave him a hard stare. He returned it with his ever-genuine grin. They had been together for only a few days yet she knew him so well, and could manipulate him so easily. There was never someone she met that was as old as he was that could be so gullible. This gave her suspicious thoughts about his true intents. Was he actually planning to use her unique appearance for fame and fortune?

"Why are you going so far for me?" She asked abruptly. With quiet eyes she watched his expression falter, and he gazed out the window.

In an equally calm voice he answered, "I suppose you could say I want a friend, a real one. I know you're with me right now because you want a job, but I really feel that we could develop an actual relationship. Not the romantic kind, of course! Unless you want that! I mean, I'm not saying I like you or anything—"

"Stop the emotional hypocrisy," Lucia interrupted impatiently, "I understand what you mean."

Robert glanced at her, took a sip of his drink, then nodded.

"I would not think that you would," he continued, "I just wanted to clarify any misunderstanding in the future. I hope that we can become friends and that you can stay by my side as such. Do you concur?"

He extended his hand out to her. Lucia stared at it, letting what he had said sink in. A…friend? This man, this _heir_, wanted to appoint her as his trusted friend, when there were so many others that would leap at the chance just to shine his shoes (at least that's the impression he brought, anyway). The idea of it was utterly absurd to her.

"This isn't the way most friendships start, though, is it?" She said, drawing back her unvoluntarily moving hand.

"It's a bit unorthodox," Robert agreed with a laugh, "but I want you to know that I am serious about it."

Lucia blinked slowly, considering her next options. There really was no harm in having a deeper connection with him, though, was there? Previously she had used him for shelter, food, and a job, so this wouldn't be much different. The only thing that would change is the way they introduced themselves to someone. A mutual benefit, a symbiotic relationship, she thought closely.

Skin touched skin as they shook hands, and grins were shone upon one another.

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Stephensen," he joked, pulling his hand back to his side.

"The same to you, Mr. Middleton," Lucia did the same, lifting up her cup and then taking a sip of it. The taste felt disgusting on her tongue but she forced herself to swallow.

After all, life would get much worse than an unpleasant type of tea, now, wouldn't it?

* * *

**February 1, in the year of our Lord 1899**

Days passed by easily on the mobile carrier. The humidity in the air rose, signaling that they were entering Virginia, the state of the Old Dominion. Cotton fields overtook the countryside along with tobacco. Along with them came factories…although they were a minority among the agricultural grasslands.

Lucia had spent most of her time reading books on the state of South Carolina. She had already known some information about the Southern place, like what year it was admitted to the U.S. (1663) and that it was one of the original thirteen colonies, but other facts eluded her.

One prominent fact she did remember was that it was one of the states in the Confederate States of America during the Civil War.

"I know that our history looks bad on us as a whole," Robert admitted, shuffling uneasily in his seat, "But I assure you that we're not in any way racist. Nope, definitely not."

She didn't know whether to believe him. Friend or not, bipartisan was a line that could be easily—and unknowingly—crossed over. Therefore she kept reading from the archive of books supplied by the train and her new "friend", who more or else resisted in giving them to her.

As she flipped through pages of what wildlife there was, she heard loud noises come from behind her. The pairs' neighbors were boisterous and rowdy on any occasion so she casually dismissed it. The sounds kept getting loud, however, to the point that screams reached her eardrums. Terrified screams.

Lucia tucked the book in a bag with her other possesions, then hurried out to get a glimpse of the commotion. The first thing she noticed was the gun being waved in the air.

"Alright, just give your gold and money to us and we won't do you no harm!" A man clad in a burly jacket and pointed boots bellowed, pulling the trigger of his weapon to let out a warning shot. A woman fearfully standing nearby fainted and the crew surrounding him laughed.

Slitting her eyes, she spotted Robert among the others that were collected as hostages. With surprise she noticed that Ciel was with him, the two of them being polar opposites: Robert was trembling while Ciel stood composed.

_If I don't hurry, my revenue will be murdered by these low-life thieves… Where did his butler go? He should be protecting his master—_

Her thoughts were cut-off as the ceiling of the boxcar unit was sliced through by an extremely sharp kick, and it furthered down to hit the gunman straight on the head. The collision sent the gunman angling downwards, and as the gun flew from his hand the attacker grabbed it and pointed at this companions. Even though the man's back was to Lucia, she understood who it was immediately. _Very clever, Mr. Michaelis, very clever…_

"I would very much appreciate it if you gave up my young master," Sebastian said, nodding his head to Ciel.

The robbers faces were too white, and their lack of color seemed to stall them from answering. Finally a lone speaker came out and agreed hastily. Sebastian smiled and began walking towards the other demon, but before doing that grabbed the man he had struck down and tossed him out the window.

"If you don't want the same fate to occur to you gentlemen, I advise that you leave this train at once, either by jumping out the window or stepping off from the coupler," The pleasant-looking servant declared, and not soon after his statement the robbers had rushed out of the aisle and outside of the railroad car.

Cheers erupted from the pair, congratulating both the butler and his master. Robert was among the throng and Lucia compared him to a drooling puppy. As expected of the two they acted modestly.

Taking a few steps forward, Lucia grabbed her employer by the collar and yanked him to her side.

"Do not bow so easily to them," She hissed into his ear, "Otherwise you'll appear as foolish as the others. If you say you're a noble, then act like one: stable and gratefully calm."

Honestly, she thought that he was going to turn around and stare at her warily for being so uncouth, but he kept his eyes ahead of him as if in a trance. Realizing that he was most likely frozen from the fast pace of events she helped him into their compartment and dropped him to his seat. Quietly she sat on the opposite side, waiting for a response. _This must be the first time he's ever been held hostage; it would be useless to talk to him while he's in shock._

It seemed hours before Robert shook himself from his vegetative state, shaking his head violently. He then got up and left the compartment without another word to Lucia. Curiosity, along with a slight mixture of foreboding, sparked inside of her as she wondered where he was going. Following him would be helpful, but the bookmark she had left on the South Carolina animal book was still visible and distracted her. Leisurely she picked it up and flipped over to her page, the section beginning with the state's most seen birds.

_White-winged Scoter: A large black duck of coastal waters, the White-winged Scoter breeds farther inland than the other two scoter species and is the one most likely to appear inland on lakes and rivers during migration—_

"Pardon me, Lucia, but I want to show you our guests for the night!" The announcement by Robert irked Lucia deeply inside, but upon hearing of guests she shut her book and grinned widely at them.

"A good evening to you, as I believe it may be," She greeted, getting a good look of the people surrounding the brunette. There was a pretty blonde girl in her teens, a sullen little girl with the same colored locks, and the ex-Phantomhive Earl.

_Why am I not surprised_, she thought sourly, letting her gaze drift easily over him to the newcomers, _The girls I haven't met yet, though, so I'll have to keep my face up_.

Quickly she moved over closer to the window, saying, "Come and sit down. I don't need all this space for myself."

The little girl obliged, along with what looked like her older sister after her. Ronald and Ciel took their own place on the opposite end. From her peripheral vision she saw Sebastian standing on the sideline, a patient look in his eyes as he watched his master socialize. _As close as ever, I see._

"I am very grateful for your comings, Miss Rockefellers' and Mister Phantomhive," Robert started, motioning to each person by a wave of his arm. "To be honest, I've wanted to speak with you all for a long time."

The little girl adorned with the surname of Rockefeller nodded and turned to her older sister, making symbols with her hands that Lucia could only begin to comprehend.

The young lady blinked, then faced Robert and said, "Thank you, Mister Middleton, we feel the same way."

Lucia heard a strange volume in her voice, as if she didn't quite understand what her voice sounded like. Nevertheless she remained silent, glancing at the man sitting ahead of her once in a while. Ciel seemed preoccupied with the conversation himself although he didn't contribute much, since the conversing was small talk anyway. Where did you grow up? Have you ever seen a road show? There certainly is a boom in horse racing, isn't there?

It was another minute in before Lucia realized the older sister was deaf. Not only that, but the young sister appeared to be blind, because her sister had to pick things up for her and place it in her hands.

The name of Rockefeller was not a light one. They were a prominent and widely revered oil company, with more than 40 sites all over the country. Their stocks topped all other industry and almost every transportation system used their product. She had heard numerous things about John D. Rockefeller and his family, yet nothing about deaf and blind sisters. It was almost too bizarre. Suspicious thoughts swam inside of her like fish in a river, freely moving about and changing their direction on a whim.

When the conversation of small talk finally died out, Robert turned towards her. Lucia snapped out of her pondering state and switched to the commercial one, smiling brightly at the undoubtedly wealthy siblings.

"Please pardon my rudeness, but I have failed to introduce our other dinner mate. This is Lucy Stephensen, the ex-heir of the Stephensen company."

"Oh, what a pretty name!" Henrietta, the younger girl, proclaimed. She quickly translated for her companion, Susan, and both shook Lucy's hand.

After the formal greeting she replied, "Thank you, although it is a nickname. I am honored to meet such renowned ladies."

She moved her eyes to where Ciel sat and nodded at him. "And of course, a famous British earl."

"You are an earl?" Robert gaped, along with his company. "I had no idea!"

"At one point in my life I was the head of the Phantomhive family, yes," Ciel admitted bluntly, "However, I no longer hold that position."

"Do tell, why not?" Susan pressed, her eyes sparkling with curiosity, then added cautiously, "I don't mind if you would rather not say."

"It's fine. The real tale of my patriarchy is extensive and rather boresome, so I shall shorten it in a way you can easily understand: I was toppled over by an envious relative that wanted my position, and I was framed for having conspired against the Queen. For now I'm traveling to find a permanent place to settle with my last remaining servant, but that has taken much longer than I would prefer to recount."

Despite his stoic presence, the listeners of his story had stricken faces of sympathy and pity. Henrietta herself looked like she was about to drown herself in tears. On the opposite end of where the boy sat, however, Lucia couldn't help but glare at him sharply. She saw through such heartfelt lies and was not as naïve as the other compartment's occupants. When she glanced over to Sebastian, she could've sworn he was about to chuckle. That thought died once their eyes met and she shivered at the coldness in his gaze. It seemed to say, _Say one thing against my young master and I'll rip you to so many shreads your entrails will float in the breeze._

Knowing better than to speak against someone who had physical dominance over her, she kept her mouth shut as Robert and Henrietta gave their opinions on the matter. Robert is always accountable for his gullible nature, it seems, she thought bitterly.

After all the continuations of small talk and high-praise to one another on both sides ended, the host revealed his real reason for bringing everyone together for dinner.

"I wanted to formally thank you, Mr. Phantomhive, for driving off those wretched robbers with your butler," Robert said, the grateful tone in his voice scratching through Lucy's eardrums.

"Sebastian's duty is to follow my orders at any cost while protecting me." Ciel's voice was completely indifferent to his jubilant fan. After taking a sip of his tea he continued, "It was only natural for him to stop the robbery if he was going to complete his job as a butler of the Phantomhive's, and I wouldn't expect anything else that would dictate less of such. The fact that you were helped also was merely a coincidence."

At this, an uneasy silence settled into the air. Robert appeared as baffled as he could possibly be, and the sisters shuffled uncomfortably in their seats. Lucia felt the sides of her lip curl up in a smile.

"My, my, Mr. Phantomhive," She cooed, settling her head on the hands of perched arms, "The amount of honesty you show is indisputably a trailblazer for those who wish to become heroes like yourself. The attention you must get for your selfless acts of valor must be unaccustomingly high, yes?"

Ciel returned her smile with a smirk. "There is no such thing as a selfless act in this world."

The lady frowned, confused by his statement, and relaxed against the seat. The rest of the group was unnnaturally quiet, attempting to anticipate her next move.

"You've got a point there, my good sir. Although it is better to be ignorant of that conception and move on with life, otherwise one would stay in the same place for eternity while trying not to appear selfish. Selfishness is not a gene, though; nor can it be helped. It is simply something one must accept, like rain on a cloudy day."

"Or the fall of a once-great king," Robert cut in, "like in Shakespeare's King Lear."

Henrietta muttered agreement while Susan tipped her head to the side, considering what her own move would be. Then it came:

"Why did you invite us here, then, Mr. Middleton? Surely it's not just for our inherited family name."

Robert laughed a little, relieved by the change in subject.

"To be honest with you, I wanted to meet the girls who were said to have stolen fifteen cakes from one pastry shop," He replied, and the little sister blushed in embarrassment before translating for Susan.

The older sister choked out, "W-well that was years ago, when we were still rambunctious youngsters! Although I must admit it was humorous to see Ms. Yelding's face turn as red as a beet when she caught us…"

Robert laughed and Ciel slightly smiled, just as Lucy had expected. From there Sebastian and a few chefs presented supper on extravagant plates and strange arrangements, one of them being a fruit sampler styled like the Appalachian Mountains. Once again Lucy found herself comparing this way of living to the one she had only a few weeks ago, where food was put on metal plates and only included the needed food groups. There was no decision of whether you wanted ham or lamb; whatever was plopped on your plate was what you got, and probably had for the rest of the month.

Momentarily she thought back to the Russo's, and therefore to Timothy. Was he alright in that kind of settlement? Would he be able to make it out on his own when he grew older? She felt the guilty strings inside of her be plucked. If she had stayed in New York, she could've been able to help him out of poverty. Such things now couldn't be changed though; especially when the demon that was hunting you down now sat calmly in front of her eating. Could Ciel even taste the food? From what books about the supernatural had said, demons could only know the taste of human souls. Suddenly she wondered if he had eaten a soul yet…that would explain why he was obsessed with taking her in the beginning.

_But what about now?_

Unless she asked him while they were alone, she couldn't know for sure. And that was the thing she wanted to avoid most of all.

"So, Ms. Stephensen, is it true that you'll be working for Mr. Middleton on his plantation?"

Lucy blinked fast, forcing herself to come back to reality. This wasn't the time for pondering of trivial things.

"I will, and I am very grateful that he has allowed me to do it," She answered, glancing out the window to see that the moon had turned to it's darkest phase, New Moon. "I'll be starting the occupation of servant once I enter the household."

"Wait, so you two will be sharing the same house?" Henrietta blurted out incredously.

"Yes, but they'll be other servants and family members there as well," Robert assured her, although there was also a tone of discomfort in his voice.

"How scandulous." Lucy swiveled her head around to stare at Ciel, who was idly cutting his piece of ham. Her eyes narrowed to slits.

"If you think this situation is so vulgar, Mr. Phantomhive, why don't you join us—"

Automatically she clamped a hand over her mouth mid-sentence. _What am I saying?! That's the last thing I want to—_

"Hey, that isn't such a bad idea!" Robert exclaimed unexpectedly, "Actually, I would rather like that! You said it yourself that you wanted a permanent home, right, Mr. Phantomhive? I don't believe my parents would much mind it if a famous ex-earl came to stay at our home."

Lucy glared at Robert, clasping her fork so tightly that she felt the metal cut into her skin. She had to stop this somehow before the situation got out of her hands.

Ciel blinked. "I see no problem with that proposal, as long as I won't be imposing."

_You can't be serious!_

"No, no, it won't be a problem at all! More bragging rights for us!" Robert joked, getting a few giggles from the sisters.

_Stop this blasphemy this moment!_

"Then it's decided. Sebastian, suspend our plans for the Everglades," Ciel said to his butler, who obediently nodded.

Sebastian bowed and then excused himself. Susan jumped a bit, probably not seeing him until that very moment. Henrietta asked who they were talking about and Robert and Susan quickly explained. While this happened, Lucy gave a death glare to the creature of hell sitting opposite of her.

Speaking so that only he could hear, she whispered, "There's no way that I will allow this sort of thing to happen."

"Pray tell what you'll do about it, then," Ciel said back in the same volume.

She glanced at the others, who were busy giving details about the odd butler's appearance. Talking about this sort of thing, even in a whisper, was dangerous. It looked like she would have to meet him in private after all.

"Later tonight meet me at the entrance to the front boxcar. Make sure not to bring your butler with you," she added, the sight of the tall demon sending shivers down her spine even now.

Ciel didn't answer at first but then replied, "We'll see."

After that the group seperated, each giving their own farewells.

"We look forward to seeing you again one day," the sisters chimed in syncopation, then turned around to walk back to their compartment. Ciel gave a curt thank you and lead his servant back to his own area.

This left Lucy and Robert standing alone. With no lights they couldn't see each others faces. Lucy could, however, detect the hint of a smile on Robert's face.

"That Susan girl is really pretty," he stated, leaning against the window on the left side of the train. "Too bad she's deaf, I would've liked to become more involved with her."

Robert could feel Lucy's scorn.

"People that judge others based on things like that," she rebuted tensely, "are the worst kind of human beings. Please keep that in mind."

"Are you saying that about me, your friend?"

"Yes, I am, because as friends we should be honest with each other."

"Alright then," Robert said, straightening up. He began to pass her, but ducked down to murmur in her ear, "Just remember that without me, you'll just be a commoner in the dark alleys of streets."

Lucy stayed rooted to her spot. "I know that, which is why I don't look down on others. You should follow my example."

"Pressuring people with your own ideals is what starts wars you know," he countered, walking past her nonchalantly as if nothing had happened.

Then, he looked over his shoulder. "Will you be coming in or not?"

"I have something I must do first."

* * *

"Young master, are you going out?"

Ciel stopped at the doorway to the compartment. He knew that Sebastian would notice his absence. He had prepared a lie for such an annoyance.

"I want to talk to that conductor about something," He said plainly, checking his looks in the mirror. He didn't care much for appearance in the face of crowds, but with Lucia he was more cautious; she tended to insult him more than anyone else.

Sebastian gave away no tone of suspicion in his voice, although it was clear by his personality that he was. He began getting up, saying, "I shall accompany you, then. There may be some bandits still on the train."

At first the young master agreed with this, but the words _that woman_ had said still rang in his ears. He was a demon, a full-fledged one. He could handle himself and detain any rivals with a simple wave of his hand (although he actually had never tried that out). There was no need for someone to watch over him entirely, and Sebastian might even end up getting in his way. The fact that he was to meet Lucia Stephensen also played a part in his thinking: it was simple to see that the two didn't get along. Their relationship was probably even worse than him and her.

"I can take care of myself." He opened the door to leave, then glanced back at his slightly puzzled servant.

"This is an order: under no circumstances will you follow me."

"Yes, my lord."

Ciel nodded and closed the door behind him, pivoting on his heel to stroll through the pitch black halls. The sound of his boots on the floor created a muted sound due to the plush carpet, but it still rang throughout the boxcar.

The dinner he had attended was merely a distraction for him. Although truthfully he would rather attend a meeting with younger nobles than those of older blood, since they would be easier to manipulate. Not only that but they were more interesting than the cookie cutter appearances of the self-established monarchy. The Rockefeller sisters acted out of line for women, freely expressing their opinions on subjects and recounting embarrassing moments with nostaglic happiness. The Middleton heir himself was as simple as a bright lighthouse's light, acting with a true cheerfulness that would denounce any ring master in a circus indefinitely. Lucia herself acted out of the ordinary, coming to challenge the morals of those along with him as the others basked in their perceived future's glory. It was amusing to see her enraged reaction to her own mistake, too. It made him want to chuckle cruelly.

Meeting her tonight only served one purpose: to inquire what she actually knew about him. She had enough knowledge of him to know about his past as an earl, which wasn't that surprising since the Phantomhive name was globally distributed, but the fact that he hadn't been mentioned since his 'death' ten years ago was a bit of a mystery. The most peculiar thing, though, was how he knew her true name. Not only that but they seemed to share a past, a past before he lost his parents and before she left for America. The visions he had had about that might have been a dream, however, so he chose to remain silent about it until the proper time came. But when would that be? At the moment, not even he knew the answer…

The end of the higher-class boxcar ended. Ciel stood on the left of the exit of the door, looking down the aisle to wait for the girl's appearance. All was silent except for the rattling of the train's movements.

Finally, a flash of white hair appeared from a doorway. He watched with interest as she casually strode up towards him, completely unaware that he was standing only a few feet from her. He noticed that she held a rectangular shaped box in her hands with a biblical scene painted on the top. The scene was of a sheep herder mingling with his flock, carrying the old-fashioned walking stick with him.

"It's called 'Before the Sheep is Lost'," Lucia muttered, glancing at Ciel and smiling at his stunned face. "Did you think I would not notice your blood-red eye?"

He didn't even know the color of his iris had switched over. "Is that some sort of music box?"

She held up the item, lifting up the lid. It began playing eerie music, a melancholic like tune that transcended into a happy one spontaneously. Inside the box were seperations for jewelery or something of the like, the material seperating it looking to be red velvet. The song, picture, and interior matched perfectly with one another and maintained a worthy consistency as the piece of music wore on. The two stood there for a moment, Ciel listening to the sound along with Lucia.

When the song died out she said, "The song is called 'Found'. My parents didn't compose the music, my mother usually inspired the artwork and my father the design. This is one of the only real copies left of the original product…I had seen it stowed away in the bags left by the robbers."

"I had a vague idea about the Stephensen Company," Ciel mused, "but I didn't know that they made music boxes."

Lucia snapped the lid closed and turned toward him, holding out the box.

"Take this and leave me alone."

"You're using a music box to convince me not to live with you in the mansion?" Ciel asked, a flat expression adjourning his features. "How crude of you."

She stared at him for a moment, then lightly touched the small painting with her first finger. "I hold a great worth for these sorts of items, you should know. Normally I'm not materialistic unless it comes to my family."

"I refuse your offer."

"Why do you do so?" Lucia inquired.

The desperation in her movements satisfied him more than he'd like to say. There was something else he wanted from her, but it didn't take up space. What he wanted was information that could only be passed from ear to ear. Newspapers and books were a nice accomodation, but the facts could always be muddled and biases be secretly inserted in.

"Tell me how you know I was an earl," He requested, watching with amusement as her determination turned to bafflement.

"That's all you want me to do?"

"For now."

Lucia frowned a bit, putting a finger up to her chin while her other hand supported the music box. Ciel noticed a familiar scent emitting from her palm and he felt his body quiver.

"Well, I don't suppose telling you would do any harm to me that hasn't already been done," She confessed. She glanced at him. "I heard about it from the newspapers, back when I was raising money to get to America—what do you think you're doing?!"

At that moment, she was pressed up against the windows, the box fallen down from her hand and laying on the floorboard. The demon had grabbed her wrist and thrusted it against the glass, keeping her other arm down so she wouldn't move.

The darkness in his eyes blazed to a fiery rose pink, traces of white and specks of black in it. Lucia shuddered at the sight, closing her eyes tight in fear.

Ciel gazed at the cuts on her palm, which had to have been made during the dinner due to their freshness. The smell coming from it was commanding and irresistable. Ever since he had become a demon there was no taste in food, only in the tea of New Moon Drop that Sebastian brewed. He had tried other blood—little animals like hares and big animals like wolves were two examples—but they didn't taste the same as this woman's. To him it tasted the sweetest of all, and sweet was a flavor he had craved for ten long, tortuous years.

The liquid was dry but didn't disappoint him in taste as he traced his tongue over it. He felt his victim shudder underneath the action but he continued, pushing the muscle deep into the cut to get anything that was left. As his nose and mouth were overwhelmed with the scent and flavor, he felt himself dip closer and closer to a frenzy. It was simply incomprehensible how much he wanted her, and it was miraculous that he had kept so much self-restraint until now.

In a trance from the blood, it took him a second to realize he had hit the other side of the wall. When he regained his conscious he looked up to see Lucia staring at him with an indescribable emotion. Her clean hand covered her mouth, and her cheeks were flushed with red.

"Why…how…" She gulped, frozen to the spot where she had been captured. "That was rather uncalled for, especially for a supposed gentleman like yourself…"

"I find it rather comical…how you can still talk so much while in shock," he commented in the same sluggish manner.

Lucia blinked at his sudden words. Then, she bent down and picked up the music box, although her hands were shaking. The box almost fell from her hands, but Ciel caught it before it offically fell.

"Thank you…" She whispered, and made no attempt to shrug his hands off of hers. "You were able to move that fast because you are a demon, right?"

"Yet another benefit in making a contract," Ciel said while slipping his hands out from under the box and putting them to his side.

"If you don't mind, I'll be going now."

"Wait a minute, you're not leaving until you promise you won't be coming to live in the mansion." He glanced at her and saw the irony of the scene: strong words, but feeble body language. He smirked.

"As I've already said, I refuse your offer with the music box. I have also decided that I shall take an interest in you." As he finished his sentence he began walking away, ignoring the hard stare on his back as he went on.

Lucia made no attempt to follow him. It was a rather unexpected move that he didn't intend to happen, but he would probably be better off from it. Without realizing it she had tied herself to him in a bond that couldn't be broken by conventional means. With her blood he could sustain a much more satisfied existence, though it would be difficult to stop Sebastian or a Grim Reaper from finding out. He would manage. That's what kept him and his family as the Queen's Dog for so long. Not to mention he had the extra help of his demon powers, which remained untouched.

As he crept into his compartment and rested on the bedlike seat, he compared the dinner food to Lucia's blood. The meal with her was much more pleasing than with supper, where there was no taste. She was his prisoner now.

No, she was his pawn.


	9. Chapter 9: Landing

**February 2, in the year of our Lord 1899**

There were no problems in stopping the train, thankfully. As it rolled into the designated station a throng of family members and friends crowded around the doors, heads peeking through foggy windows trying to recognize someone. Moments later officals came out to pardon the people back and soon afterwards the doors opened.

From the back compartments there were many greeters; no less could be expected from the lower-class seating, after all. The same could be said for the front boxcars if one accounted for the mass of the people plus their belongings. Mothers had maids at their right-hand, and with those maids bird cages and giant suitcases of the like. One by one the wealthy passengers were guided off the train and escorted to whoever they'd know, then be left alone. The most apparent difference between the poor and wealthy Americans was the lack of public affection. The same mothers who had stood with birdcages now lightly hugged their daughters, then broke away as if they had touched an unwashed man of thirty years. The lower income people laughed, smiled, and rejoiced in one another's arms.

"I will always be amazed at how much money seperates humans statistically from one another," Sebastian commented wryly.

Ciel took in his statement with pensive indifference. "The men who work the hardest are working for the ones who can manage them the best."

After a silent nod from the butler, the pair crept off the boxcar and advanced towards where Robert was standing. As usual the heir was acting vibrant and spirited, though Ciel could tell that underneath that dense coat he was a dark man of sorts. Beside him stood Lucia Stephensen, and on the left of her were the Rockefeller sisters. From the sound of heightened voices he assumed there was a quarrel between the ladies and the woman ahead of them.

"I knew it, I knew that those robbers were the rick kind!" The woman hollered, curly hair flailing about her like a tornado. Her husband stood transparently behind her.

"Dear, forget this matter, we must attend to the children—"

"I'm not going anywhere without my music box!"

_She's most likely lying about the music box. Not even at a fractioned price can a commoner afford that sort of material_, Ciel thought, halting on the sidelines to get a panoramic view of the situation. Suddenly he smirked. _How will you handle this one, Ms. Stephensen?_

"I don't see your name inscribed any place," Lucia said, turning around the box for a demonstration, "Are you sure you have the right possession?"

"Of course I am!" The hysteria in the woman's voice was reaching near ear-splitting.

Lucia raised an eyebrow at the volume. Looking from a normal standpoint, the woman would look like she was yelling at a young teenage girl. This would be considered comical if the accusations and jeering gestures weren't made.

Breaking the cycle, the youngest Rockefeller daughter, Henrietta, spoke up, "I think you may be confused, miss. The robbers came only through the first compartments, not the back."

"And what makes you think we're from the back cars? Oh, you must think that since we're dressed so poorly we haven't a dime to our name!" She huffed and gripped her hands around the box.

Lucia made no move to let go. As Henrietta translated for Susan, Robert would try to coax the husband by giving him wary looks. Nothing worked however and Ciel found himself trying to figure out how to deal with the disagreement. Before he could even come up with a summary of what was going on, however, he saw the light in Lucia's eyes transition and she let go.

This sent the woman tumbling back into the man's arms. When she regained her sense of reality she grinned at her prize and ran off toward the back of the train, hooting madly. The husband glanced at her along with the others for a moment then tipped his hat, giving a brief (though sincere) apology before dashing after her.

"That was a new way of handling a problem…" Robert chuckled. "But then again, you were never much of an orthodox person, were you?"

"If I was I wouldn't be alive now," Lucia replied, her gaze still far-off as she stared at the rear of the train.

Wordlessly Sebastian tapped on Robert's shoulder, causing him to shudder and turn around by pivoting. Upon seeing the butler and his master his face relaxed from the immediate paranoid.

"Oh, you two! Good morning and welcome to Norfolk!"

"You've been to this city before?" Ciel asked, an innocent curiosity emerging from his voice.

"No." He shook his head, then went on cheerily, "I've always just wanted to say that."

Lucia sighed impatiently from behind him and came to stand beside her employer.

"If you want to know where we're meeting, it's at the harbor near Harper's Road. The boat will be leaving tomorrow so please get your tickets now." True to her nature, she gave Ciel a good old-fashioned glare before grabbing Robert's wrist and walking away.

"Good day."

"Certainly quite the friendly one, isn't she?" Henrietta giggled to her sister. Susan nodded and looked at Ciel.

"If you would please excuse us," she said, "we need to find a hotel room to stay in."

At that the two left, hand-in-hand, leaving the demons alone at the station. The only chatter that could be heard was from the outside, and an occasional yell from one of the train's engineers. A quiet breeze passed by to remind both of them that they were in winter, not spring. Shelter needed to be found fast before all the rooms in the inns were taken.

Ciel hugged his jacket closer to him, though he wasn't shivering. Sebastian took note of this and smirked.

"Are you cold, young master?"

"That conversation was shorter than I thought."

The butler was thrown off a bit but quickly recooperated. "Do you mean the eldest Rockefeller sister?"

"I have worked with the deaf before through the Queen's requests," Ciel explained, his expression going hard, "Not one of them was able to speak that fluently."

"Do you suppose that she is a naysayer, then?"

He didn't answer, choosing instead to face the train. The thoughts running through his head became unreadable.

Sebastian allowed a time lapse of fifteen minutes to go on before inquiring, "Should I get us a place to stay for the night, my lord?"

There was no hesitation in his master's response. "Yes."

"Very good."

And with that, Sebastian left the station and began wandering the town. Through the years of being a demon he had forgotten how to be surprised, but now and then he had his "humane" moments. Such was the case with his master's fascination with the white-haired girl. Upon studying her he didn't find anything that would interest the master, other than her strangly white hair. Everything else was…normal.

_How bothersome._

He leapt from the rooftop of a bakery shop to an apartment complex, intent on finding an inn through the sky rather than the ground. It was usually faster that way and less trivial. Suddenly, he heard screams below him. With the slightest glance he was able to see what was happening:

In the bright sunlight of the afternoon the dagger was practically glowing against the girls neck. She wrestled with the man who held her from behind and reached for another girl, a few years younger than her. Contrasting them was impossible so he marked them as sisters. The younger sister ran up to her sibling's capturer and kicked at their shin, but they stooped down and dangled her just the same. With that they backed up into the darkness covering the alley, leaving behind nothing but the shining dagger.

For a moment Sebastian contemplated going down to retrieve the weapon. The people taken were the Rockefeller sisters, after all, and it may interest his lord. However he had a job to do, and as a butler he was going to do everything possible to complete it at the highest degree. Taking a mental picture for future reference, he continued his leaps until he came to a lavish hotel with a sprouting fountain in the lobby.

Putting on his cunning smile the butler approached the front desk. The receptionist on the opposing side smiled at him and asked what she could assist him with.

"I would like to book a room for one night, if you please." He laid out the many dollar bills he had collected from his days of humiliating street performing.

"Yes…" The girl trailed off, collecting the required payment. She then added briskly, "You're room will be on level three, first door on the right."

"Of course," Sebastian said, "and thank you, ma'am."

* * *

"I must admit that it looks quite ravishing on you, Ms. Stephensen."

Lucia scrutinized her olive green dress, focusing on the ruffles near the neck area and traveling across to the puffy sleeves. Silently she noted that it appeared awfully stuffy and made her look like a milkmaid trying to impersonate an aristocrat, but on the outside she grinned at Henrietta.

"Thank you, my lady, although I'm not deserving of your comments." She then glared at Robert, who was trying desperately not to laugh aloud. All of his expression said cynically, _What a liar you are, Lucia…what a liar._

_I don't mind your criticism, Mr. Middleton, as long as you don't use it against me in my relationships with others._

Either way he ended up paying for the dress. It wasn't a favor for Lucia, but more of a way of assuring that she'd be in his debt, she realized as soon as he had pulled out his wallet. Nevertheless she thanked him for it and the two split off from the Rockefeller sisters, choosing to walk the main street and find a hotel, hopefully not the same as the Phantomhive's. Lucia thought of how long it was ago that she had met a teenage girl, and with nostalgic melancholy she thought of the girls she would used to see parading around on the Brookyln streets. She missed it terribly, much worse than she had thought. Her depression had hidden away underneath a rock, it seemed, and with each patch of moss grown there was a sense of longing carried with it.

Lucia felt a heavy lump in her chest as she saw Henrietta jump out of the way of a rat, and she furrowed her eyebrows for a brief moment. _Peculiar…_

"Ah, here we are," Robert announced, coming to stand in the front of an old-fashioned inn.

The judgemental woman searched for sort of negativity of the place once they had gone outside. She chose to ignore the exterior architecture simply because of the fact that the snow covered much of the designs, and it would be a hassle to imagine the whole view from imagination. On the inside her eyes narrowed but the staff seemed unaffected. While Robert was being assigned their room number a bellhop came beside Lucia and offered to carry their bags. Seeing the eagerness in his eyes she couldn't help but cooperate, and was surprised to see that he could carry all of her bags plus his. Robert, not wanting to take a chance of hurting his pride, averted his gaze.

The elevator was cramped but not completely unsettling, with a soft humm as it rose instead of the usual screeching. Lucia commented on this and the bellhop reported that their maintenance man "was the best in the business". At this point Robert jumped in the conversation, saying that he'd like to get some pointers from the man if the boy could introduce him. The boy said he was happy to and certainly looked like so.

"Here we go, all nice and roomy! Mey-Rin should be done with your room soon, I think," the blonde said, the smile on his face widening once he caught eye-contact with Lucia and then looking away with a blush.

Lucia raised an eyebrow at this odd behavior but her attention was soon directed towards the flung doors, revealing a red-haired glasses maid behind it. Both the guests eyes went wide as she waved at the air, waving away dark bits of dust.

"Oh, goodness me, what a mess! If only Sebastian was around I could—but no, he isn't anymore, so I have to work for myself, yes! That's why I went on this business venture in the first place! Ah!" Looking incredibly flustered the maid gave a deep bow. "Excuse me, sir and lady, I'm just about done with my dusting."

Holding out her finger, Lucia was able to catch a dust bunny. "I see you're quite skilled…"

"Sorry about that, my lady!" Mey-Rin replied, running over and swabbing away the dust away from her hand with a wet cloth.

At this point in time Lucia had no energy to come up with a good rebuttle or forgiveness, so she remained quiet as the woman explained the grand setting of their room. One of the best, she says, you wouldn't find a better one in Charleston!

"I thought we had stopped off in Norfolk," Robert cut-in curtly, "But perhaps I'm mistaken?"

"No, sir!" The bellhop—no, his name was "Finny"—assured him brightly. "We're definitely in Norfolk, Charleston!"

_Did he mean to say that Charleston is a state?_ Lucia put a hand up to her mouth to stop any laughter from exploding out. Glancing over at Robert, she found even more amusement in his astonished face.

"…you're not from around here, are you?"

They both nodded.

"Well then, I shall tell you this: first is that Norfolk is in Virginia, and Charleston is in South Carolina. Second, they're both cities so there's no way they can be inside of one another."

They both nodded.

"…do you understand me?"

They both shook their hands and put on the accustomed charismatic smiles.

"Sorry, but we've only been here for a few months, yes," Mey-Rin said, coming out of the room and bringing with her a storm of dirt and powder. Lucia quickly wafted some away from her, though she made sure the other didn't see.

"Really now? Why, then we must have a celebration!" Robert laughed and ended up dragging the workers with him.

He put his arm around Finny and winked at Mey-Rin, who giggled. "Seriously though, I would like to take that time to educate you all on the basics of Southern living. You can be students along with Ms. Stephensen. Actually, now that I think about it, how about you all come and—"

"No."

The cheerful atmosphere drained out from Lucia's cold statement. Rather than glaring at the strangers she set it on Robert, who had a flicker of annoyance pass across his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but you've already picked up enough poor souls, sir. I would rather you not burden yourself and your family by bringing so much help into an already organized area."

_Not only that, but I'll have enough drama just dealing with this Phantomhive earl_, she added silently to herself. Finny and Mey-Rin subsequently backed off, gave a quick excuse at how the stove in the kitchen may be burning, and promptly departed (Lucia and Robert's bags' being deposited in the room first, of course).

A moment of silence then, as in the dignified prediction, ensued. Robert set about laying out all his things on one part of the room while Lucia kept hers, giving her a nice view.

After unpacking she took out her bird book and began reading the chapter about song birds. She felt weight shift beside her on the bed but pretended not to notice.

"Exactly how much do you plan to test me, Lucia?" Robert asked.

His exasperation made her feel like she had the upper hand. "I do believe I will when you stop inviting strays into your home without consent to your parents."

"Listen to what you're saying, you of all people!"

"Please don't holler. We might attract unnecessary attention." She closed her book and set it on her lap, laying folding hands on top.

Robert fumed. "But that's just what you want, isn't it? That's why you insist on ruining every happy moment of my time with your cynical ideals. My God, how depressing can you get, I wonder?"

"Attention is not something I strive for; that alone is a sin," Lucia murmured in reply, "In addition, I'm sorry if I'm depressing you but I don't exactly have the most cheerful personality in the world."

"Most woman do though."

"Although I am not like most woman, am I?" The two smirked equally on that statement.

"Yes, I suppose you could say you aren't…"

"Then let's agree to disagree."

"What ever do you mean?"

Lucia got up, getting a look of the room for the first time. It was quite lavish and was filled to the brim with miscellaneous items of expensive value. Mirrors hung from the ceiling; Russian nest dolls were resting on multiple vanities; different colored drapes covered every inch of the two wide windows; there were three couches sitting side by side. The main colors repersented by auburn, gold, and deep red while most of the smells ranged from a homely honeysuckle to tint of strawberry-scented opium.

Putting her hand on an antique ragdoll, Lucia continued, "If I stop saying dark comments and coming down on your 'happy moments', then you will stop pandering to random people about working at your mansion. This compromise will move us forward without holding hostility towards each other. Do you not agree?"

Robert straightened himself on the bed, looking more dignified than the usual street rat. "I agree, since those conditions seem fair. And if we break them the other can hold them in their debt."

Lucia nodded and pivoted to face him, holding out a hand to him. The gesture itself was becoming a symbolic form of their relationship. Wordlessly Robert shook it himself, though it lingered for just a moment longer then Lucia intended. She shook the suspicious thought away and took upon herself the book again, smiling at the pictures of the Carolina Chickadee.

"I'll be going out to talk to the chef," Robert pronounced as he fixed his attire in one of the ceiling mirrors. "Feel free to roam around while I'm gone, since nobody else seems to be here."

"I thought you wanted to meet the maintenance man?" The lady peered from her book at her companion's tuxedo and scoffed inwardly. _One must dress big to look big, after all…_

"That's just the thing…"

The doorknob was turned and the doors opened as he gave his last departing words.

"He's both the chef and mechanic."

* * *

As always, the Phantomhive servants were jubilant and becoming of their previous service. They treated Robert with dignity and respect, but slipped up in a few social disgraces by calling him by his first name. Robert himself didn't seem to notice. They mulled over the taste of whiskey compared to wine, and winced over Baldroy's "culinary creations" that sent each of them packing to the restroom one at a time.

When Mey-Rin was taking her absence to relieve her groaning stomach and Finny left to check on the front desk, Robert gathered his preposterous amount of courage and inquired about why they settled here for a sight of all places.

"Well, here's the thing," Baldroy, or how he liked to be called, Baldo, replied, "We wanted to make a fresh start after the Master's…passing. So what better place than ol' America herself?"

"Your master passed away?"

"Yeah, about ten years ago. Real tragic thing that brought me to tears, along with Mey-Rin and Finny. We mourned and attended the funeral but no one really got over it so one day I said, 'Hey, why don't we settle a hotel and dedicate after the young master?' Everybody agreed and here we are, getting' on and soon to be popular."

Robert smiled. He always liked stories of valor, where the strong men truimphed over the most difficult obstacle and lived to prosper from it. He wanted to ask who their master was but knew if he did that it would appear offensive; if he had paid more attention to the sign rather than getting a room he would have seen the name of the hotel.

"That's quite the tale, Baldo," he stated, picking at what was supposed to be a piece of pound cake but instead a dark thing of charcoal. "I'm sure your master would have been very proud."

"And you know what? I think so, too."

Together they laughed and continued to talk about what was going on currently: the Spainish-American war, President McKinley, the abundance of the journalism in populated cities, and the Civil War.

"Yes, sir, I was one of the sergeants on the Confederate side, although I am a bit wary to say so," Baldo added quickly, probably taking into account the universal opinion of the war.

"No need to be cautious around me." Robert shook his head. "In fact, my family was on the Southern side, too. We lost almost everything afterwards, it was horrible. Thank goodness we had some loyal coloreds' who would stay loyal to us."

Baldroy agreed quietly. Not much was said after that, since for the remainder of their time they wallowed in their own coupled misery from being on the losing side. By the time Robert got back to the room it was already midnight. He was surprised to find Lucia sleeping on his bed, which was the smaller one, a music box playing slowly beside her head. It held a happy tune draped in melancholy and he felt his stomach clench. Just how long had she been waiting for him to come back? The woman was aggravating at times, yes, but she did have her soft spots, this being one of them.

Slowly he took his place beside her and picked up the box. It depicted a biblical scene the Last Supper, and looked almost exactly similar to Leonardo da Vinci's except for the background, which was embodied with a darkened sky and stars. He drew his finger across the cover and felt a sort of cold marble. The music had stopped a while ago.

"Wonder where this came from…" He mused, opening the box to see a simple design of velvet boxed openings to hold jewelery or other valuables.

Feeling his own eyelids start to come down, he put the instrument down and sauntered over to Lucia's bed. If she was going to take his, why couldn't he take hers? Finally he collapsed on top of the sheets and gazed at the ceiling, which had numerous letters from the Japanese language written on them. He had heard of this type of obsessive collecting; it was starting to become a fad all across the country. He would have to remind his parents and family not to buy into it…


	10. Chapter 10: Confusion

**February 3, in the year of our Lord 1899**

The port in Norfolk held a similar appearance to the one in Brooklyn, if you could excuse the difference in cleanliness. The Brooklyn port held a stink line in the air as the Norfolk held seagulls, and even the steam given off from the steam boats seemed whiter. Lucia waited patiently at one of the poles near the steam boat, her new dress blowing in the wind. She had put the wooden cross from the inside of her dress to the outside touching her bosom, complimenting the dress's earthly-shade. Along with her flowing dress came her flowing braided hair, which swung out like a serpent.

Beside her stood Henrietta and Susan, or so it was supposed to be. The two hadn't been seen since yesterday. At the moment while Lucia stood confidently next to the cruiser Ciel and Robert were talking with a city policeman, trying to find their whereabouts. From the amount of shaking heads the policeman gave it seemed there was no visual reports of them since then.

For the first time Lucia took into account what she saw the day before, only seconds after her and Robert seperated from the twins. The younger sister, who was supposed to be blind, _jumped_ away from a rat at her feet. There could be no explanation for that unless she had been lying to them the whole time about her impairment. But if that was a lie, couldn't the claim about them being Rockefeller's also be false?

_I had a feeling they were naysayers. Now we have to spend the whole day finding them, since Robert won't pay any attention to anybody's thoughts but his own. Convincing Ciel would be blasphemous on it's own accord. Not to mention that his butler gives me strangely angered looks like he would rather see me dead than alive. _

Her train of thought was interrupted as Robert called her over.

"I'm going back to that garment shop to ask if they went to it after we left them," he explained.

Lucia pondered this possibility for a moment and easily denounced it: if the two weren't Rockefellers, they were scams and therefore would have no money and no reason to revisit the store. She outwardly agreed with Robert, though, and told him that she would love to come but…

"I would like to stay near the boat, if you do not mind. I haven't seen one since I was a small girl."

This placid form of a lie was fortunately (and in a way, disappointingly) enough to convince Robert to leave her alone. When he had gone away with the authority figure she turned towards Ciel.

"I assume you know more about what has happened to them then you let on, yes?" Her voice was flat and her eyes slit, a prime contrast to the posture she used on the hotel workers.

Ciel eyed her in a similar way and motioned towards Sebastian. "Sebastian has told me that he saw them get abducted in an alley by a strange man. He seemed to be a priest."

"A priest, hm…"

"Do you have any leads on who might have done this?"

"No. None at all." In a way she did, but what her theory was passed on were blurry events from the past that she would rather not remember. Even thinking of them now sent a shiver down her spine. Luckily Ciel didn't press her much more and went on to chat with his servant, who gave a devilish smile as he went on talking. Lucia preoccupied herself by thinking of their check-out from the hotel.

Breakfast was dreadful. When she thought what was on her plate was sasuage turned out to be egg, and when she bit into her bagel it was unbearably stale. The service was somewhat bothersome; Mey-Rin yelled out an apology every time something broke and Finny screamed whenever he dropped a heavy object. Baldroy, the chef/mechanic, was delighted to talk freely about subjects with Robert that made Lucia clench her fork in a way close to how Ciel had insulted her. Once that miserable part was over they collected their belongings and descended down the stairs instead of the elevator (it needed to be re-oiled, Baldroy claimed) and went on to check out. As Robert dug into his pockets for the required cash Lucia ran her eyes over the lobby, particularly on the chandelier. She had never seen such a huge object in such a small room and low ceiling. Not only that, but before they left Lucia had caught the sight of a plaque on the side of the front doors. It wasn't the crack on the tablet that distressed her but the inscription: _The Phantomhive Hotel, est. 1891_. From there she pushed Robert to go so fast she was nearly stepping on his heels.

This frightening yet curious state drove her to ask the boy if he owned a hotel franchise. After a prompt no and amused glimmer of the eye Lucia huffed and looked away, towards the direction of the approaching Robert and policeman.

Ciel was the first to address them: "Is there any clue as to their whereabouts?"

"No," Robert mumbled, "In fact, we found the two of them lying in an alleyway cold as ice. They're dead."

Lucia used her hand to cover her gasp, her expression morbid. Ciel kept himself composed along with Sebastian.

"We'll continue with our voyage and have Policeman Burro spread the news," Robert went on, motioning to the surly man.

All at once Lucia felt a burning resentment inside of her. "Do you really want to leave them like that and not avenge their deaths?"

"They weren't Rockefeller's, Ms. Stephensen. They had been fooling us the entire time. We, in turn, owe nothing to them."

"That may be so," she interjected, "but they're still human beings, and nothing will change that."

"Are you so sure of that, ma'am?" She pivoted around to face an indifferent Ciel.

Her fists clenched. "Yes, I am."

"Then you're more naïve than I first previously thought," he said. "At the moment we need to pay attention to the future rather than the past, lest we be bogged down to the point of stagnation."

"Exactly," Robert agreed, taking Lucia's hand into his own, "and with that, let's go before the boat does!" He tugged her harder to the sound of the transportation's whistle, and Lucia for the first time noticed passengers boarding.

She slipped his hand out of hers and breathed out crossly, but followed the men up the walkway into the boat. She gave one last desperate glance at the port, and centered at the policeman. She saw him writing down on a notepad and then drawing out a necklace, smiling at the symbol it held. The symbol was circular and had the bloated figure of a human in the middle, the figure holding a book and branding iron in its raised arms.

* * *

The voyage would take an approximate three to four day travel, depending on the currents, weather, and moods of the captain. With this knowledge Lucia contented herself with reading books about the Southern states and fantasizing about seeing some of the area's wildlife.

Their cabins were seperated, which was a first for Lucia but not a negative thing either. Upon hearing that they had room for all four in separate cabins she gave a slight bounce of joy, which was luckily seen by no one except the ever-cold Sebastian. She had asked God a few minutes later for him not to tell Ciel or she would never hear the end of it.

Seasickness was a common ailment in her family but she didn't seem affected by it at all. Then again, she had been boarding boats since she was thirteen-years-old. The sway of the boat now calmed her instead of swaying her stomache, although the burnt egg she had had upset it a little.

A knock on the door sent her mind whirring and she debated whether to open it and welcome the person inside or pretend like she was sleeping.

"It would be futile for you to act like you are sleeping, you know," Ciel said from beyond the door, evidently aware of every single thing she thought.

With a grimace she marked her place in the book, got up, and opened the door for him. The absence of his tall servant served a surprise to her but she refused to give it away in her appearance.

"Is there a reason why you are here, or are you finding delight in pestering me?" Her question held a fiery tint to it but had no effect on the ex-earl.

He waited for her to fully allow him in before explaining. "As you are already aware, three people have died in your presence by clergymen."

"I thought there was only one culprit that was a priest," Lucia said, "And he was quickly killed, so there's no way he could have killed Henrietta and Susan." She made sure not to address them by their fake surnames.

"I was holding back some information just in case there was anyone listening in. Sebastian noticed the man's cross when he bent down to pick up Henrietta. I have a feeling that because of this, there is a pattern, and as with every geometric pattern made, there will be another killing. This time it may not just be some harlot or sisterly liars, but a prominent figure. Someone so important that the world will notice their death, not just the victim's friends or their county. Because of this I would like to enlist your help."

"My help?" Lucia sounded not only stunned but astounded at the request.

"Yes, because there seems to be two connections between the deaths: one is that with each a music box was discovered at the scene, and another is that you had had some sort of relationship with the victim, no matter how distant it was. You worked for Rebecca Collin, who was the sister of Reina Collin, correct?"

"Who told you such a thing?"

"Your friend Robert Middleton." Ciel emphasized the word "friend" in such a way that Lucia couldn't help but grin.

It only took half a second for that smile to turn into a frown. There went her nosy companion again, talking about her past as if it were the newest fashion. She mentally assured herself to never rely on him for secrecy.

Suddenly feeling tired from thinking about the puzzling man she settled on the bed. Ciel followed and sat beside her, the distance between them sparse. Lucia lazily noted this and focused her attention on her wooden cross.

She fiddled with it self-consciously as she said, "I would have thought you'd taken my necklace while I was asleep in an act of malice. Not only that but my rings too."

"You tend to avoid answering questions straightforwardly a lot, I see."

"It's not that…" she trailed off, unsure of how to explain her feelings. She didn't want to reveal the sympathetic part of her to this unholy being yet she felt she could trust him. _And why is that?_ She still did not know the answer, to be honest.

"I just don't want to involve myself with you anymore than I have to."

"So are you saying, then," Ciel challenged, "that it would be perfectly alright if more people you knew died?"

"Stop using that sort of theory on me. There have only been two cases so far that correlate with that."

"I think you know more than what you're letting on, Ms. Stephensen."

Lucia stared at him in disbelief. His lips edged up to a smirk and she felt her heart jump slightly. _There is no way that he—_

"Oh, am I interrupting something?"

The pair of quarrelers looked toward the door to see Robert standing stiff, the humor in his eyes giving way to a darker emotion. Confused, Lucia looked down and saw that the demon's hand was resting on top of hers and that their foreheads were only centimeters from touching. She gasped and jolted away, hurriedly dusting off her dress and sending a glare Ciel's way. He returned to her a puzzled one, as if he didn't know what he was doing.

"No, Mr. Middleton, we were simply talking about our childhood in Great Britain," Ciel said, looking away from the white-haired woman to him.

"I see." Robert held a forced grin. "That's fine, then."

With that an awkward silence ensued and Ciel excused himself, giving the reason that he had to talk with Sebastian about the location of his luggage. He had bought some at Norfolk in preparation of staying at the Middleton Place the day the train had arrived. Lucia stayed were she was, stiff with embarassment. She had been with one or two men before but they had been older than her, and weren't as much of a spoiled brat as Ciel was. The very thought of him touching her should give her a sense of disgust yet…yet she felt an overwhelming pleasure at it.

"Lucia, your face is as red as a beet," Robert pointed out rather loudly. Lucia placed her hands on her cheeks to confirm this and found that it was so, making her heart rate increase even faster.

"So it is then…"

"Ah, how I've always wanted to say that!" He joked, ignoring her low whisper.

Coming over he patted her shoulder. "Well I just wanted to check up on you, if you need me I'll be searching the ship looking for beautiful women."

With that last sentence he inevitably departed, leaving the lady to her own dark mindset. That night she ended up not sleeping, along with her brown-haired companion. They spent the whole time staring up at the ceiling, wondering why they couldn't just lead normal lives and have normal passions.

Their predicament easily and quite ironically fitted the saying "in the same boat" after all.

* * *

**February 4, in the year of our Lord 1899**

"I've decided to help you."

Ciel Phantomhive looked across at the twenty-something woman, a knowing glint in his eye. He would have expected nothing less from his pawn. She may act bold and brave, but she was just as naïve as the person she loathed the most, Robert Middleton.

Reaching out a hand to her, he replied, "I look forward to working with you, Lucia. May God enlighten our path."

"I thought God was your enemy," she countered, shaking his hand nonetheless. "Isn't it irresponsible to allow him to choose what happens to you?"

"What he chooses is of right now no concern to me."

As he calculated Lucia was too dumbfounded to reply and simply glared at him. Then, as if on cue, Robert called out to them and said it was suppertime and that they should hurry or the other passengers would eat all the hors d'œuvres. Ciel gave the excuse that he would join later, while Lucia complained that none of the food would be appetizing anyway.

After Robert gave a shrug and ducked into the boat's interior Lucia said, "I'm quite fine with most food, actually. I just can't stand the idea of being with that many Rednecks in one room."

"So you have a prejudice with Southerners."

"Yes, you tend to develop it within a few years in the North."

Ciel wondered whether this was true or not. Either way, this was an interesting discovery of her. He had always thought of her as a prim and manipulative woman who held no regards to anyone except her enemies. Taking on a whole group on as an enemy was not only arrogant but damaging to her reputation. Consequently, his meniscule respect for her tettered downwards.

"You are probably wondering why I would be so receptive to the majority's opinion, yes?" Lucia inquired, breaking off Ciel's analysis.

He automatically answered, "It's only natural for me to wonder on things I don't know."

"I suppose you have a good point…but right now I don't feel like telling you anymore than you need to know." As if to fully confirm this she began walking away towards the dining hall, ending the conversation.

Ciel watched her with indifference and then turned toward the corner of the boatside, the dark figure of a being plastered against the wall. Sebastian's red eyes lit up dangerously as he looked off to where Lucia went.

"She's a very amusing character, young master."

Ciel glanced at him. "Is that so?"

"Yes," Sebastian replied, pushing himself off the wall to stand properly, "At first she appears cold and prejudice, and then she goes against her own words just to avoid an undesirable situation. Typical of a human."

"Your misanthropy is as blunt as ever, Sebastian," Ciel said crisply. "But I agree that she is something of a hypocrite. Watch to make sure she doesn't try to cross me."

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

Inside of the ferry was a lavish room divided by rectangular tables coveted in white tablecloth, establishing the idea of a buffet. On the left side of the room were vegetables, fruits, and desserts. The right side preoccupied its space with mainly seafood and bread. Standing between them were hungry businessmen and their wives, grabbing plates and holding them at the waist. Servants stood near the door, towels hanging over a crooked arm in case there was an accident.

On the sidelines were round tables with the same fixture, although there was rising swan statues as the center piece. Through a glass of blanc wine she observed the waiters moving from table to assist the guests. From her peripheral vision she saw Robert sit down next to her, his plate filled with scallops and shrimp.

"It appears to me that you changed your mind," he said, sending a polite smile her way.

_Could it be that he's trying to reconcile with me? What a fool to think that this attitude change will make me forgive his mistakes_, she wryly took a sip of her drink and put it back down. _I've already seen your true nature and your true feelings; don't think that I will forget them that easily._

"Excuse me, sir, but would you like a glass of _Chenin blanc_? It was imported straight from the Loire Valley in France."

Robert glanced up at the man, an irritated spark flicking across him. However he quickly fixed his expression with a wild grin.

"Sure, why not! I only have a few days left before I'm with my parents again, and they're about as dry as the Sahara!" At that he laughed along with the man and soon Lucia joined in, feeling that the situation would progress faster if she did.

After watching him take a small sip she asked why there was such a plethora of servants around. He blinked at her in confusion and tilted his head.

"Didn't you know? A traveling noble is on-board along with his family."

"What country is he from?" She'd rather not press about such information given the easy sway to suspicion, but it was worth knowing whether or not the noble came from her homeland. If so there could be a great advantage in her favor.

Robert stifled a laugh, bringing down his glass with strong force. The liquid swirled from out of the cup and onto the cloth, prompting waiters and waitresses to take each away and replace it with something new. Lucia made sure to hide a part of her face, feeling embarassment and anger storm inside of her. Her partner was the opposite and decided to demote himself by helping out. When they picked up the material to bring it to a room to wash he followed them, waving at her before leaving. Her emotions intensified she struggled to hide behind her hands, although those around her were laughing. Picking up the atmosphere she lowered her barriers and let out her own chartle to blend in. When the room quieted down again she was left with buttered scallops and a half-filled glass of _Chenin blanc_ wine.

She couldn't decide whether or not she should find him later and inquire of the noble's nationality or ask a stranger here now. Asking a servant would be blasphemy since they wouldn't give any rumor after the identification, which was another thing that she was after. She needed background and public opinion to do this right.

Weighing on the possibility that he may very well be in the room she raised her view and surveyed the people, looking for prominence in the form of artifacts. She found her target in the form of a tall, slender woman in a frilly pink dress adorned with either diamonds or pearls as a necklace and bracelet. Her hair settled into a wavy black and ran swiftly down her back, brushed behind her ears by flower clips. Sharp green eyes found Lucia's and she staggered under the pressure of them. This must be what the American people called an "iron lady".

Elegantly Lucia rose and strolled over to where the woman stood, brushing through stout tailored men. They shook hands and she inwardly noted that their height difference was beyond three inches.

"How could such a pretty lady like yourself sit all alone at a table?" The woman began, bringing out an oriental fan and opening it up.

With a shy chuckle she responded, "My dinner mate went to assist the servants in cleaning the tablecloth he spilled wine on, ma'am."

"You mean the Middleton heir?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"My, my, he sure has grown!" She laughed boisterously. "The last time I saw little Rob was seven years ago, when he was about your height or shorter."

_Excuse me?_

"Ah, I had no idea you knew him during his childhood," Lucia said while trying to maintain her smile, "Tell me, is he as clumsy as he was back then?"

The woman roared in laughter and nodded swiftly. "Haha, of course! The man couldn't walk a block without tripping three times. To think he grew into such a handsome fellow, however, it is hard to say that he hasn't matured. I do hope that he still has the childlike innocence of his yesteryears."

"You're quite right, ma'am, he is just as," she pondered for another word other than naïve and gullible, "kind-hearted."

Realizing that they hadn't given each other's names Lucia introduced herself and came to know the loud woman as Dorothy Hartley, related to Colonel Edmund Hartley, who had received the Victoria Cross in 1856 from the Queen herself.

"What business did you have in America at the time, then, if I may ask?"

The pair had moved from standing near the buffet tables back to Lucia's table, who took that as a sign that she held some sort of dominance.

"Oh, father wanted me to observe foreign life to better understand the world," Dorothy lazily explained, swishing a glass of champagne in her hand. "To be honest though, I think that he just wanted to find a suitor for me without doing all the work."

"I see…" Lucia had already disposed of the rest of her food and drink. Honestly she hadn't found much of it appetizing, since she was mostly raised on beef and poultry anyway.

"Did you feel any resentment toward him for that?"

Dorothy set her glass down, putting a hand to her chin thoughtfully. "Why yes, I actually did. I would think anybody would if they were sent to other homes they weren't culturally familiar with. I was able to blend in, though, so I didn't find much of a problem with it."

_The more friendly they are the more they talk._

"Have you found your suitor yet?"

"Yes, and that's why I'm putting on this fancy buffet deal. If I'm going to tie the knot soon I might as well enjoy the freedom I have left."

"That freedom being the ability for men to hang around and talk to you without holding back." Once getting a nod of agreement she went on, "Not only that but to see one of your old suitors again."

That was the hit. Dorothy choked on her drink and coughed loudly, making the waiters panic and hurry to help her. Lucia waited patiently for her to regain her pose and reply properly to her suggestion.

"You have me all figured out, don't you Miss Stephensen," she breathed heavily, giving her a sideglance.

Lucia let a small smile stand out. "I wouldn't see any other reason for you to take a small boat to South Carolina."

The engaged woman nodded and gazed at her ring, stationary on her finger. She imagined it as a parasite sipping away at her mobility, confining her to a house that she would raise many, many children in. The wedding gown would suffocate her so she could only reply with a "yes, ma'am" and "yes, sir". The veil would try it's best to hide her age as the years went on. The kiss would place a chastity belt on her that only her husband could unlock.

"Miss Stephensen?"

The albino-like girl before her fixed her with a curious yet calculating stare. For a moment Dorothy contemplated the idea that she was older than she appeared but wafted it away when thinking of her height. She bent down to where her ear was, steadying her shaky self by grabbing the back of Lucia's chair.

"What I'm about to tell you is a secret, and must be kept between us," she whispered heatedly. "Heed my words: don't get married."

Lucia's eyes widened and she pulled back, her mouth open. Dorothy slit her eyes and leaned closer:

"Love is something that cannot be bond by futile words and promises, it must be shown. I was set up into a commitment with a man I barely knew, and much later I found that I had broken the heart of a girl whom he had loved. More than anything else I want to break off the whole thing and let my life turn back to normal but I'm afraid that can't happen. Together we will sacrificed and used like a cattle exchange, with only the farmers profiting—in my case the farmers is my father, obviously—while we are left to wonder how we should feel and express ourselves. For that I must warn you not to fall into the monopoly of such a boring doom, no matter how financially secure it may make you. Marriage is just an implication of wealth; not love or trust. That's all, ma'am, I hope you understand."

When she finished her whispering rant she rose quickly from her seat, collecting the garments beneath her dress with both hands. Before releasing them and going back to her stately room, she glanced back at the dumbstruck teenager and smiled sympathetically. _It had to be done. If I didn't tell her she would no doubt end up just like me._

Lucia watched the woman go, clutching at her own dress underneath the table.

"What a presumptive moron," she hissed through her teeth. "I already knew such a thing."

_Sometimes I feel like blacking the experience out of my mind. But what's the point of denying the beginning of the downpour on a cloudy day?_

"It just won't work, please forgive me for saying so."

Lucia leaned closer to the doorframe, her ear pressing against the wood softly as she craned in to listen. She had seen her parents discuss things with Ciel's in private only a few times, and through the months these "secret meetings" had become more frequent. Hearing the worst rumors from the maids she could only begin to guess what was happening.

A voice spoke out, her father's: "What do you mean it won't work? My company will be back on its feet in a matter of weeks, I assure you! There's no reason to call off the engagement now—"

It was Ciel's father's time to interrupt. "My decision is final. My wife and I have talked with the Midfords and they have agreed to let their daughter marry Ciel, not yours."

"This can't be…" Lucia's mother whispered, and she imagined her clenching her fists. "How dare you do this to us after all we've been through? Why I have enough nerve to pull out all of our stock on you, you hypocrites!"

Ever the blatant speaker she left a lasting void of silence, each side taking time to answer as sincerely yet tactfully as possible. Lucia wavered between staying and hearing the rest or running to check on her fiance. No, if what they said was true then he wasn't her fiance anymore. In the worst case scenario he was already playing with the new girl, someone with the surname of Midford.

That tragic thought in mind drove Lucia to run through the Phantomhive hallway toward the toy room. On the way she saw Tanaka give her a glance, but he didn't say anything. The look in his eyes was enough.

After passing what seemed like a hundred doors she made it to the room where her and Ciel usually played, finding it ajar enough so that she could peek easily inside. Doing just that she looked around the room until she saw him playing with his model ship, one of the few made by the Phantomhive company. Her vision fuzzed when she saw a blonde little girl sitting next to him, giggling as they played with the miniature animals. The pink she wore complimented easily with his navy blue, and so did their personalities. Both seemed energetic and cheerful, nothing like the calculating girl crying by the door. She took a step back, gazing at the innocent scene before her, and dove quickly into the next room to cry.

Later her parents found her puffy-eyed and red and explained what happened. She was told that she could no longer see Ciel or any of the Phantomhives', and that from now on they would have to cut some of her nannies out. By the end of that week there was only five people in the entire Stephensen family staff. Throughout the night Lucia waited for Ciel to come to her window, going on the absurd idea of a Prince Charming. She herself knew it was futile but it was all she could hope for. Seeing that happy face everyday made it that easy for her to show her true colors rather than hide them at the ceremonies.

However, as expected, that dream never came true. Prince Charming never saved that Cinderella or Rapunzel. Instead he spent his years happily with his family and new fiance, Elizabeth Midford. Until his mansion burned down along with his parents that is.


	11. Chapter 11: Change

**Feubrary 7, in the year of our Lord 1899**

Speeding past the delivery of their luggage from the ferry to the long-awaited stagecoaches Lucia could only get one more glimpse of Dorothy. She raised her hand for a wave but was forced into the horse-drawn vehicle, stuffed next to the person she wanted to be with the least.

"It is an honor to be in your presence, Lady Stephensen," Sebastian lied, bowing despite the low ceiling.

Lucia fixed him with an angry glare. "Exactly who arranged this seating?"

"I belive it was your companion Lord Middleton, ma'am."

"Really now?" After giving her a nod he watched with amusement as she scowled. "He's as incompetent as ever, I see."

"I'm sorry, my lady, but I didn't hear what you said." His eyes swung from the window to her blue eyes. Fear swirled within them and his smiled widely.

She turned her head away, replying, "Never you mind it, it was just a thought."

He wanted to press her more but the carriage began moving, setting the horse's steps and coach's whippings as the general noise. He contemplated killing her now so that there would be no more interference between him and his master. She was something that needed to be disposed of considering her brash nature. However, without her hidden knowledge of this puzzling new threat the earl and his butler may not be able to solve the case.

Since he had seen her he knew she was hiding something. It could have been money or other valuables, but investigating her home (and chuckling at the smelling salt near her bed) proved him incorrect. Her connection with the string of murders made him think she was an accomplice but her desire to kill the priest before them was another contradiction. In a way it only left one option: she either knew why the killings were happening or knew somebody in charge of the whole thing. If that was so, why wouldn't she give it up? It was only information after all. That led him to belive that she had experienced an event in the past that was particularly involved with whatever was occuring now, and that it had been traumatizing enough that she had mentally blocked it from her mind. In order to get what he wanted the demon would have to force the information out of her.

"My lady, who do you think is committing all of these crimes?" He inquired suddenly.

Lucia blinked and glanced at him, possibly searching for the ulterior motive he had. She pressed her hands against her clothes and sighed, looking out the window for a serene effect.

"I have no idea in the least. I would like to say it's a priest but I doubt that there would be one that's so misguided that they would murder two girls. No, I would like to think that they're an imposter."

"You mean to say that a radical religious person is killing people? If that's so, then why go all the way from one part of the country to the next to do so?" He tapped a finger to his chin thoughtfully and waited for her response.

"Honestly I don't think the two murders are connected."

There, that was the lie he was waiting to hear. She refused to link them together for a reason of guilt on her side. Pushing down his anticipation he calmly asked why she thought so.

"The way the murders are done is too different. The first was elaborate and extremely thought out, but the one after in Norfolk was much too…apparent. It came on as a regular killing rather than a constricted web of clues and cover-ups. Not only that but the distance between the cities is too great, although it may not seem so on a map."

"That is very true," he interjected, "but that may be another reason that they would be connected. In fact, the connection between them is so obvious that even an elderly blind man could see it."

"Excuse me," she said, eyes narrowing, "but are you insinuating that I am the reason that three people are dead?"

"I'm not suggesting anything, my lady," he replied earnestly, "It just seems odd that two holy men would go as far to kill people in such a short difference of time. Your theory that one of them may be a fake could be correct, but the fact is that two unspeakable crimes happened within weeks—no, maybe even days of each other."

Lucia was left speechless. Sebastian smirked and moved further into his act, pulling out a hankerchief and wiping away tears that had been planted for an added effect.

"I am truly sorry that such a terrible misfortune has happened, but that is why we need your cooperation at all costs. Please consider our theories as well as your own." That made her flinch. "As long as we do that and share whatever we know with one another, then this case can be solved quickly enough so that there won't be any more tragic deaths that would upset my master."

Keeping an eye on Lucia he watched the forest scene as it rushed by, picking up on the movement of little animals. A rabbit dashed through the bushes until it was caught by a fox, who quickly leaped into shelter. He quietly compared himself to the fox.

The stagecoach stopped abruptly. The pair were told that they could stretch and do anything else needed before they switched compartments. Sebastian exited first and walked to where Ciel was waiting, impatience flaring in his eyes. Before he stood next to him in the way a servant should, he saw Lucia come between them.

She brushed past him and said, "I'll keep you posted, Mr. Michaelis."

Then she went quickly on her way to Robert's carriage.

Sebastian felt a small sense of accomplishment at making her squirm enough to dash to he safezone, and watching her enter without assistance only made that feeling stronger.

"Did she tell you anything?" Sebastian's attention went back to his master.

"No, but I'm certain now that she is hiding information from us. The question is whether it is a _what_ or a _who_."

"Watch her just in case it happens to be both, which I am also certain that it is," he commanded, sweeping his jacket to shield off the snowflakes from the winter weather. "She may just be a pawn but she has slight potential to be a queen."

Ignoring the last part that irritated him to no end, Sebastian promised he would. Lucia needed to give up what she was keeping from them before it was too late. When that time came, then she would be disposed of like the rat she was.

_A meddling interference,_ Sebastian growled.

* * *

"I never did apologize for my behavior the other day."

Lucia looked at him through crusty eyes, blinking away the nap she had had. A pleasant dream had left her in a good mood and she eyed him curiously.

"What day was this?"

"The night we had dinner with Mr. Phantomhive and the imposter twins," he replied. "I was very rude to you and I apologize for that."

Sleep fading from her mind she quickly thought up reasons why he would bring this up now. Perhaps seeing how close she had gotten to Ciel had intimidated him. Maybe he felt guilty for saying such prejudice things now that they were dead. The Rockefeller sisters had faked their problems, though, so it could only leave the first option and the change of heart by going home. She thought of the best way to clear her suspicions and get a clear answer.

Taking her chance she laughed and wafted her hand at him. "Don't worry about such things, I understand. Ciel treats me that sort of way all the time…I certainly hope that it won't happen again otherwise it would look bad on both of us, correct?"

The way his emotions played out was like a flip book; first relief, then jealousy, irritation, sympathy and finally confusion. The man was so easy to manipulate it was almost inconceivable that he wasn't a toddler.

From this she concluded the easy truth that he had feelings for her and simply wanted to put their friendship ahead of her and Ciel's. The elementary pursuit put her at some disadvantages but it did allow her to change his card suit a little.

"W-well," he stammered, caught off guard by the long response, "I must say that it would bother me if my mother saw me act so presumptious. Thank you for your forgiveness."

"That line sounds so rehearsed it could be a prayer." They both laughed and smiled at each other.

They were pulled from their content moment by the voice of their driver.

"Master Middleton, do you mind if I travel on a different path? This one is blocked, sir."

Robert called back, "I don't mind much, but pray tell what would block such a wide road?"

"Police and a medical team are blocking the way…sir."

The passengers froze in shock. Lucia rose from her seat and grabbed for the handle, preparing to get out when he pulled her back.

"This is none of our business. If the person is prominent enough we will see the accident in the morning papers."

Roughly she shook his hand off hers. "Stop dictating importance by social standing! God, do you ever take time to consider how ignorant you sound when you say things like that?"

Grabbing her wrist he forced her against the wall. Narrowing his eyes he locked the doors and pushed her away from them, blocking the entrance by sitting between it and her.

"There's no reason for you to panic. Stay where you are until we stop at the mansion. If you don't then I'll…I'll fire you before you can even start working."

"Are you serious about that?" Lucia asked, cold eyes clashing with his.

"Enough that I would tell the guards not to let you on the premises."

She found herself caught in an ultimatum between going on her instinct to investigate or staying for a job and housing. _Then again, Ciel and his butler are probably out and checking for clues_, she thought. As much as she didn't want to rely on them after ruffling them up by implanting suspicions, it would be the only way for her to solve this case. She knew that the deal included her mutual commitment, so she would have to spill out the information she had been hiding in exchange for their explanation on the current crime scene.

_Who's to say this has anything to do with the case, though? It could just be an average road accident and nothing more. The only thing I have going for me is my intuition. Is it really worth the risk to reveal all I know just for an unrelated report?_

It would be a chance she would have to take. Revealing the meaning of the symbol would be the first thing, and from there she would eventually make herself a suspect. Enough evidence and motive and all the victims would be linked to her. When that happened she would either have to forgo everything and escape or accept the wrongful death penalty.

Inwardly sighing she gazed past her stubborn companion and out the window, taking in the beauty of the Carolina forest. Leaves dripped with melting snow as the sun came out and furry animals jumped around ravines to find fruit to eat. The bears would be slumbering in their caves, mother nature forcing them to undergo hibernation for an extensive period. Through all of this she observed from the frosty cart window while bouncing from the vehicle's movements. She wondered how much she would miss it if she was hung.

No, depressing thoughts wasn't what she was about. It was better to be optimistic about death than pessimistic since she'd be away from the demons in both their human and true form.

That is, if she made it up to heaven in the first place.

* * *

**February 8, in the year of our Lord 1899**

The afternoon they arrived was nothing less than hectic to say the least. As the horse-drawn carriages made their way around the bend to the front of the mansion, Lucia finally understood where Robert's egoism came from.

The bricks were a type of material that reminded her a bit of the slums back in New York. They had a blackened look to their naturally brown color, and the arches of granite stone seemed to amplify the appeal. The most peculiar look was a circular, black shape above the door and windows. It gave the idea of Spainish architecture. From there was a normal, green field filled with farm animals grazing lazily. She took notice of the small group of trees surrounding the building before letting her eyes rest on the caretakers of the home.

The majority of the caretakers were negro, but that was to be expected. A lone woman stood ahead of all of them and shined a smile so bright Lucia wondered if she was set on blinding them all. When the carriage stopped Robert jumped out and went to hug her tightly; they were obviously related.

Lucia waited a moment, allowing Ciel and Sebastian to get out and greet their hostess, and then came out last. She curtly thanked her driver before walking over to where they were all getting acquinted.

"This is our new maid, Lucia," Robert said, motioning at her and weaving an arm around her shoulder. If not for their established friendship Lucia would have pushed him away.

The mother herself seemed taken aback by the familiar gesture but nodded. "I see, well she's certainly welcome as our guest."

"Actually, mother, she will be working for us."

"That's preposterous!" The woman put her foot down, letting long brown hair cascade down her side. "There is no way that I am allowing a white woman to work among the help. Come, dear, I'll show you your room."

Robert seemed startled, and was about to open his mouth before his mother dragged Lucia away with a vice grip into Middleton Place. She glanced back to see not just Sebastian but Ciel smirking at her, both enjoying the torment she would have to endure. Silently she cursed them but kept a stone-cold smile as Lilly Middleton, as she would like to be called, showed her around.

It could not be helped that she didn't retain enough information after a solid 24-hour drive, and by the time Lilly was done she could barely stand. She excused herself to her new room, barely registering the absurd amount of red covering the walls and bedsheets as she went to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12: Calm Lust

**WARNING: **From here on out this story shall be rated M for explicit sexual content. I don't plan on making it too detailed, but the fact that it is described is what pushes me to put on the label. Regardless of this I hope everyone will keep reading ;^.^

* * *

**February 12, in the year of our Lord 1899**

The newspaper landed with a thud on the top of the mahogony table, almost hitting the cup of cream close to it. Lucia eyed it with disinterest until she read the headline: _Engaged noble Hartley found murdered in S. Carolina_. She stood up abruptly from her chair, causing it to screech backwards.

"You recognize her, then?"

She glanced at her provider Mr. Phantomhive. He was wearing different apparel than usual, since Robert's mother had insisted upon it. It included a midnight blazer and sky blue bow, clashing colors if not for the pure white collered shirt. She would not take it upon herself to say it was dashing on him but the change certainly did suit his ego more. Large ego, large money, as her mother used to joke with her.

"I've seen her name in the Philadelphia papers," she lied, shifting eyes over to the butler. No change in his appearance at all except for the glare.

With this answer she thought she could leave herself to read the article on her own, but it was swiped from her before she could even touch the paper. Robert Middleton, heir to the mansion that they were preoccupying, grinned in a way that crossed maniac and stage performer.

"Oh, she was on the ferry with us!"

A knowing smirk came from Ciel. Lucia simply glared at him.

Robert went on to read, "'The Misses body was found on a country road only a few hours after midday. Coroners put her death at exactly 12 o'clock and report that her body was…branded…with circular markings. The cause of death was unknown but there is a theory that she was poisoned. The woman was engaged to marry Herman Thompson.' I think my father did a business deal with him, but I forgot what industry he was involved in. Ah, that's right! Carriage racing! Speaking of that I got tickets for everyone to come with me and see the Dashing Pony race, what do you think?"

"When will this thrilling event be?" Ciel asked with a smile.

Robert returned it eagerly. "Today, or really eleven o'clock in the afternoon, now that I think of it."

"Sebastian and I will be there." He turned to Lucia, the fake smile widening. "And you, Ms. Stephensen?"

Lucia softened her glare and peeked at her breakfast of eggs and ham. It hadn't even been touched. She could almost feel the sun starting to rise against her. The rebellion in her stomach was compelling, but she felt that if she wouldn't go she would miss something. That and she had never seen horses race before.

Sighing inwardly she agreed to go. This left Robert to grin even wider and Ciel to smirk arrogantly. Once again she was going into a trap she set up for herself. Unlike the other traps, though, she would have some dirt with her. Ciel was a demon, so was his butler, and Robert had a split personality. That would be enough for her to defend herself against them.

And maybe, just maybe, she would find clues on this increasingly personal case.

* * *

The racing stadium was a normal dome shape, and the audience was the usual batch of elites and aristocrats. Robert talked constantly about the Dashing Pony, the race horse he bet on that would always win, as they sat in their seats. In the middle on the bleachers Lucia could see just far enough to understand what was going on. Behind her she had no clue because secret deals were being made concerning the race and outside of it. She tuned herself to those conversations. The talk of fraud, forgery and plain stealing made her blood curl in an unnaturally pleasurable way. If fate would have allowed it she would have been a good black market dealer.

Then, the race began. More than ten lanes were given to men on their chariots, and as the reins were cracked the sound reverberated throughout the arena. As everyone else stood up to cheer on their picked team, Lucia scooted out of her aisle and down below the stands, trying to get some air and time for thinking.

Spotting an awfully convient table on her left near one of the pillars supporting the bleachers she sat down in one of the chairs. It felt metallic beneath her and she shivered as the cold metal froze her underside; she hadn't bothered putting on winter undergarments since she figured the crowd would be enough to warm her surroundings. It took her a moment to realize she had a companion sitting across from her, a long, black-haired French woman in a sleeveless black dress.

_My senses must be getting dull…I didn't sense her at all,_ she thought regrettably, but nonetheless addressed her.

"Are you also here to avoid the cacophony inside?" She joked, putting on one of her charismatic expressions. The woman eyed her with the same aura.

"No, I wanted to talk to the woman with white hair. You are Icelandic, no?" Her voice was tinged with the French accent, making it sound romantic and meaningful. At least to people who judged people by the sound of voices.

Lucia dismissed the slightly offensive comment. "My hair color is from my father's side and yes, he was Icelandic. My mother was Scottish. What of you?"

"French through and through, my dear. Although I will tell you that I've felt different nationalities at night, if you know what I mean."

At this the girl flushed, stuttering out, "W-well I suppose so, but I do not pursue the same pastimes…"

"Then what do you do?"

"Hm?"

The woman leaned closer, and Lucia smelled a natural scent about her. "What are you doing in your life? What is your purpose?"

"My…purpose?" She mouthed the words to herself before turning defensive. "I believe that's none of your business…if you will excuse my manners," she added hurriedly. No need to keep acting rude and set a bad impression.

"Of course. But everyone has a purpose. I myself make a living by helping others, but you…" She rotated her hand as if wanting her to finish the sentence.

Lucia thought of who this woman was and tried to remember her, but nothing came up. Piercing eyes seemed to penetrate her and suddenly she couldn't think straight. Ideas drifted throughout her mind: her parents, the murders, the organization, Ciel…

"So you think the murders and the organization are interwoven," she concluded, relaxing in her seat. Lucia wondered how she could be so unfazed in almost freezing weather.

"Who are you?" The question came directly, a little hostile. The woman blinked in surprise but then smiled crookedly.

"Before you find your purpose, maybe you should bond with your destiny," she mused, and then drew out a white cup. She drew out a black kettle and poured hot liquid in the cup. She then passed it over to the shivering girl.

The color of the drink was brown, and it felt like paper on her fingers, Lucia observed. She had no idea they could make such a think, a paper cup. The French were more advanced than she thought. However, she did nothing more than observe it. Tasting it was in itself a foolish idea, for it could be laid with a drug or poison—

"Excuse me, but do you know Dorothy Hartley?" Getting any information on her would be useful to the investigation, even if it was from an uncouth stranger.

The woman folded her hands in her lap, explaining, "If you drink that now later tonight you will be able to bond, but it will come with a price. The price is of your fate, the alternative that you would give up after all is said and done. However, the path you choose is a winding and quite adventerous one. What will you do? Will you accept my deal?"

_Is this woman insane? No, she may actually be a ghost_.

The black-haired woman moved closer across the small table, her eyes sparkling with anticipation. Her potential client held a poker face, never taking her hands off the cup and never breaking eye contact. Lucia did not want to think too deeply into what this insane person was saying, but the biting cold was starting to get to her and the warmth from the cup was getting irresistible—

"I refuse."

And with that she got out of her chair, pushed it back under, and walked off. Before she completely left the odd person, though, she turned around.

"What is your name, anyway?" She inquired in a non-caring tone.

The French woman smiled. "Chanel Grantenaire. Keep my deal in mind."

* * *

"I can't believe he lost!" Robert complained over dinner, neglecting the fact that he was of the wealthy and needed to abide by table manners. Lilly just smiled and shook her head. Apparently there was no use in trying to change the boy of a thousand emotions.

"It was a fair match," Ciel commented from his seat, "Therefore there is no use in debating it."

Robert sighed and rocked back in his chair, hands falling beside him. The rest of the table quietly ate and servants dashed around, trying to restore plates and glasses at a breakneck pace. Lucia thanked one of the servants and they nodded, face set in determination. The notion of two more nobles being in the house was an exciting yet unsettling one and the staff had not figured out how to react yet. They had hoped that the woman would be kind, unlike the mother, but her intimidating aura was downing that hope. The boy had his butler with him everywhere so there was no use getting close to him. So, in this way, the servants stayed silent and watched for any sign of pecularities. They also kept an eye on the servings, naturally.

After dinner Lucia retired, gazing at the elaborately decorated hallway and comparing it to the hotel room up north. Paintings with no reason for being there were fluent and so was the random placing of vases. Chinese were placed with European, and Indian drapery was matched with Arabian rugs. She scoffed at the poor design, wondering how her room could look so normal yet the hallways so haphazardous.

Truthfully her living quarters were consistent in pattern: it was entirely Victorian, actually. The main colors featured red and gold, red being the main color for sheets and rugs. A pine side table stood by her as she walked in, and she halted once the door closed behind her.

On top of the wood was the paper cup the woman had given her.

It took a few moments for her to figure out what to do. Although she didn't mind throwing it out, there was the slight chance it would get the wait staff curious and show it to their boss, the Middleton wife. She would be enamored with it for a whole week and probably place it near the bushes at the entrance of the mansion for visitors to see. No, even better: she would place it on top of the fountain in the garden.

_Then again, what she did say could be true…_

She examined it cautiously, a new idea coming to mind. If she died in the house then that would be it. The murder would be connected to the woman and everything would be done. Yes, she was sure it was her, not the organization. There was just no way they operated out of Europe. Keeping that reassuring thought in mind she held the drink up, noting that it was still warm. She set it on her lower lip, letting the drink slip down her throat. It tasted bittersweet and smelled like smoke from the factories in Boston.

After she finished all of it, her head began to throb, her vision blurring. She stumbled across the room and held on to the bedpost, feeling sick to her stomach. Then, she dreamed.

_A feeling of want, the need of another human. I recognize this as lust. Who can fill this void I ignored for my whole life? I go quickly across the hallway and pass Robert's room. There's no bothering with an attention-needy brat. I open the door and walk in, coming upon Ciel as he steps out of the bath. He's wearing a towel and nothing else. He asks why I'm here, clearly startled. I go over to him and grab his hand, placing it on my breast. I watch as his eyes widen and I incline my head to meet his, connecting our lips. He tastes of nothing but my horrid past, and I find myself sinking deeper and deeper within him as I pull him to the bed. I beg for him to take me as I am and he scratches my chest, drawing fresh blood. I whisper his name and then start to scream it. He grunts mine under his breath. When we're done I lay in his arms, letting his red eyes take my soul. They bore into me as he moves my hair away from his face, and he admits he remembers me. I feel a tear drop from my eye and I let him wipe it away. He kisses me before saying that he knows I'm hiding something, and then falls asleep. I follow suit._

**February 14, in the year of our Lord 1899**

Ciel watched as Lucia's chest went up and down, breathing in and out. He wondered if he still did the same thing. Perhaps he had forgotten about breathing over the long period of being undead. Lightly he touched her shoulder, running a finger from the tip down to her wrist. It felt warm and familiar.

But no, he could feel nothing more than that. What had happened last night was simply a revelation for him. It was the woman's subordination to him. It proved she not only wanted him but needed him, and was glad to risk everything to do so. Their past meant nothing to him, along with those feelings. There was no use in pretending to have something a demon couldn't.

"Love…" he muttered quietly to himself.

"What was that?" The light streamed through the window, shining off of deep-blue eyes as they opened. For one moment he regretted not being able to feel anything for her; their personalities were a perfect match afterall.

Ciel straightened himself, getting off the bed and walking over to his bath door. He threw her clothes onto the bed and looked through the mirror to see her face contort in horror. A smirk formed on his lips.

"So that's what she meant by bonding with destiny," Lucia whispered just loud enough for him to pick up. He turned around, startled by her calm reaction. This time Lucia smirked.

"Is something the matter?"

"You're acting strange. And I mean more than usual."

"I'll try not to take offense to that. What time is it?"

Ciel clenched his fists, feeling frustration well inside of him. No, as his pawn she couldn't move like this. Showing such a carefree expression was simply out of character for the woman of cynical motives.

However, he could not just respond dramatically. That would give her the chance to overpower him with that ridiculous card game of hers. He would have no choice but to play it off like nothing ever happened. When she finally broke down and wept of all her transgressions, then he would probe her mind of what she knew about the murders.

Yes, he was absolutely positive she had some involvement. The action she performed at the noblewoman's death was enough to prove that. It would be impossible for her to do it, but somebody that knew her—possibly an old lover—would find it easy to get her attention through the killings. Her lack of cooperation, proximity to the deaths, and relationship with the victims proved that hypothesis perfectly. Now all there was to do was experiment on it.

"I thought demons had extra-sensory abilities," Lucia scoffed, putting on the last bit of her clothing. "Did you not hear me the first, second, or third time?"

"It's around noon, Lucia," he replied.

The use of her familiar name did catch her off-guard. "I-I never gave you permission to call me by my first name."

"You didn't seem to mind at all last—"

Suddenly his back his wood and his feet were lifted off the floor. The woman dangling him sent fiery daggers through her eyes, her lip curled in anger.

She pulled his collar up higher and hissed, "Tell no one of what happened last night, do you understand? Whatever goes on between us remains a secret."

Trying to avoid chuckling, he nodded. Then he noticed something.

"Why use plural? I would think this would be a one time ordeal."

Her glare intesnsified, but then it began to soften. For what seemed like two minutes she held him up against his will. Truth be told he could overpower her easily but he already felt her muscles shaking from supporting such weight.

Then, just as lightly as he had, Lucia placed a hand on cheek. She leaned in and slowly kissed him, making one feel electricity while the other tried to comprehend what was going on. When she released him she strolled over to the door handle, lifting it up and going outside. Ciel took the interval time between her leaving and Sebastian coming in to think.

Her passion had carried over decades, intensifying as she grew older. She only did what she did that evening because she was either intoxicated or drugged. He didn't remember smelling alcohol from her so the other option would have to be narcotics. This morning, though, she was sober, even talking to him normally. She responded plainly until he had mentioned the night before, which may have triggered any type of memory block left by the drug. Her assault upon him was a simple declaration of her remaining feelings. The mindlessness of it let him believe he could control her and use her as a primary resource, the resource being her blood. He would have taken some while she slept but her reaction would have been too unpredictable. Using the blood, though, he would have the chance to surpass Sebastian and defend himself, not only that but take of the murder case on his own. All he needed now before going solo was Lucia's information, however vital or worthless it proved to be.

She would still be needed…for now.

* * *

Lucia hurried through the halls, keeping a hand to her mouth as she bit down on the skin. The pain did not supplement the guilt, shame, and hatred, but it did make-up for the rush of romantic feelings she had been feeling. Red tinged her cheeks and her eyes watered. Her breathing hitched to hyperventilation. She felt a warmth inside of her develop.

Coming to a bathroom at last she stepped in and shut the door tight. She leaned over the sink, feeling bile in her throat, and glanced at the toilet, wondering whether she would have to risk going over to it. However the feeling subsided and she was left to breathing heavily onto the mirror.

Slapping both her hands on either side of her cheek she sighed deeply. She then drew water and splashed it on her face, repeating the process until her reddened face settled to its natural state. Staring at her reflection again she couldn't help but feel weak and exhausted over such an irrelevant and spontaneous event.

_Yes, that had to be it. The drug I took made me unusually passionate and I had to find a way to get through it._

Why not run to Robert instead, then?

_He would most likely think that I was being serious. Ciel—no, Mr. Phantomhive—knows that I would never act in such an impudent and promiscuous , it was the right decision._

If you had more self-control, though, you would not have fallen so easily into his hands.

With this statement Lucia collapsed on the floor, only her knees holding her from hitting the ground. That's right, she had let him win. He now had the upper hand. The passion had ebbed away but she had binded himself to him by the secrecy of their conception. If she spoke against him he would use it against her so she could lose her credibility. Utterly powerless, she would have to spill everything that she knew about the organization and how she knew they were tied to the murders.

But this could also be an advantage. Ciel _needed_ her for her precious blood, the lifeline that gave him a proper meal. If he didn't have it he would have to search the world to find one just like her. So, in a way, she also had a hand to play. It was only just one ace, queen, or king, but it would be satisfactory for now.

Resolved and practically reborn she walked out of the bathroom after cleaning up after herself. Following the collection of miscellaneous pictures she was lead into the welcoming room and an excitable Robert Middleton.

Robert's glimmering smile was as blinding as ever. Lucia refrained from furrowing her eyebrows at him as he greeted her, a large leather book in his hand. She could tell from the format and pages what it was.

"Are you ready to go to church, Lucia?" He asked, gesturing outside the front door toward the horse-drawn carriage. She imagined that his mother was already inside of it.

Confidence still going, she answered confidently, "I'm afraid I have some business to attend to. I'm sorry, Robert, but maybe I can come with you next time."

He blinked in surprise. "W-well alright then, if you're busy then I'll leave you to it…"

Suddenly he gazed past her, a guarded look in his eye. Lucia turned around to see Ciel and Sebastian strolling toward them.

"Good morning, young master's friends," Sebastian said.

Ciel cringed at the mention of them being more than acquintances but nodded politely. Robert quickly asked them if they wanted to with them. Lucia smirked under his sudden polite manner and awaited the ex-earl's response.

"For today I cannot. I am very busy with my studies, which I have not done since January, and besides that I have a meeting to attend to. My sincerest apologies to you and your mother."

"Ah, well that's quite alright," Robert replied. He nodded to both of them.

"I will see you all later, then. Have a good day."

The pair watched him leave and the doors close, leaving the silent servants to ease drop from the ouside. In the interior the foreigners were pondering what move to make next. With a flick of his wrist Ciel grabbed Lucia's hand and kissed her fingertips, watching in approval as she turned red with embarassment.

"Thank you for your visit the other night, Lucia," he said, examining every twitch she had from his carefully planned sentence. "I look forward to it again tonight."

Caught off-guard and in a daze she struggled to come up with any response, anything that would make her seem more than a lovestruck woman.

"Please, don't plan on it happening ever again," she finally croaked. With that she retracted her hand back to her side and pivoted around, stomping off toward the library.

She had gotten to the double doors before being confronted by one of the servants. The servant had her hair back in a bun, and a white apron with stains overshadowed the blue dress underneath.

"Miss, where exactly are you from?"

Unable to hold in a frown she replied, "The North, if you want to believe as much. Is that all you wanted to know?"

"Yes, ma'am, thank you."

She opened the door for her. Lucia walked past her and sat down at one of the long wooden tables, automatically opening up a book in front of her. Just before Lucia was about to sink into a state of meditation and begin reading she spoke again. Coming back to her senses Lucia asked for the maid to repeat herself.

"I asked, 'What's a Northern girl like you doing in the South?'"

"Oh," she paused, considering a polite answer then going on, "I thought that it would be highly beneficial for me to see how the lower half of this country lives."

The maid frowned, the disbelief evident on her face. Lucia smiled at her for a moment before descending back into the book. However much she tried to read on though she could still feel the woman's presence.

"Is there something else I can help you with?"

"I saw you walk outta the other master's bedroom."

She froze. Really, she hadn't been expecting such an outright statement.

"I…"

The maid flipped over her expression and added gently, "We all have our secrets, Miss. That boy's your son, ain't he?"

Son? How could you even slightly consider such an absurd theory about their relationship? Then again, it was good back-up that she could use to keep her out of the spotlight. If she knew one thing from listening to customers at the café all day it was that the servicemen were prone to spreading rumors. It would be better to allow this misconception to pass rather than correct her and risk having Robert hear.

Thinking of him now she realized that she surely had to keep that event from him. His attraction to her was part of the reason why she could still stay here. If he heard that she was with another man—not only that but seemingly younger than him—then his use for her would drop. The precarious situation she found herself in now was almost impossible to predict, and once again she cursed herself for falling so easily into the earl's hands. At this point even the variable of her blood no longer mattered.

Nevertheless she would have to accept it and try to come back on top. She would try to get the right cards that would lead her to a royal flush. Until that happened she would have to bend far back enough to see the road behind her from a ground point of view. Why, even a dinner set could be placed on her stomach from the flexible position she would put herself in. Hopefully the tea kettle wouldn't be too hot.

Turning back to the maid she answered, "We aren't mother and son, but rather brother and sister. I haven't really told him though, so would you please keep it quiet from him?"

"Then why were you in his room?" The maid put her hands on her hips, a sassy demeanor starting to form about her.

"I just wanted to talk to him personally before saying such dramatic news," Lucia explained simply. The maid eyed her for a moment more before nodding and walking off, finally leaving the girl alone.

As she bent over the book and browsed over the text, she couldn't help but sigh in exasperation. Things would get much more complicated before they got better, she was sure of that much.

She had barely read the first sentence before hearing a cough on the left of her. Looking up she could clearly see the demon Sebastian, holding a card that was no doubt meant for her. Pondering what to do, she simply took the card from him and read it over. From her peripheral vision she could see his eyes glowing impatiently.

Honestly she had not heard much from the butler these few days. It had been a miracle, yes, but there was always the nagging at the back of her head telling her that something wasn't right. She was certain that he either had something planned for her or Ciel. These presumptions were not voiced aloud, of course, but they were considered. Wouldn't one be bitter over having to serve a young boy and on top of that work with a cold, judgemental woman? She thought that even a demon could not handle such a horrid situation.

Irregardless she treated him like thin air, finding it best to see clues to his planning before alerting him to her suspicions. The card had told her enough of what she already knew: the meeting Ciel had mentioned was to be between her and him only, and that he wanted to meet in the northern gardens. She felt her breath hitch at the thought of being alone with him, then she discarded the feeling so that it would not overtake her expression.

"Thank you," she simply said, closing the book and getting up to leave.

"Of course, ma'am."

Sebastian did not try to stop her, just smiled and watched her as she left the library.

"Do not thank me yet though." He sneered. Then, he dribbled a finger on her book cover that read _Dracula_.

It seemed like a book cover had never had so much meaning.

* * *

Because of schoolwork, the update will be much slower than usual. I apologize for this and hope that you will continue to follow my story still.

Update: Excuse the ratings thing. I'm actually not changing it because this sort of situation will not happen again (sorry smut fans).


	13. Chapter 13: Pyro

**I'm extremely sorry for the long wait! Schoolwork and life catch up fast in the new semester... Enjoy!**

* * *

Rubbing her thumb against her family ring Lucia descended down the grassy stairs, barely noticing the beginning of the thaw on the leaves. Around her water dropped lazily and consistently, initiating the plan of spring to come into action. She was careful to avoid any puddles as she made her way across the garden into the maze. Standing by a wall of frozen roses was Ciel. She stopped a few paces from him, sizing up his current state and wondering how it could help her. To her disappointment he seemed as reserved as ever.

"I was wondering when you would decide to show," he commented, turning to face away from the roses. His icy stare sent a shiver down her body.

_Damn you hormones! Why react now, of all times?_

"I come when I feel like it, Ciel," she sent a drawl over his name with malice. "As it comes to be, you aren't my employer."

"That in itself is irrelevant. Arriving late shows a discourtesy to the host."

"With a party, yes, but in a private meeting the time is elastic."

"As the saying goes, practice makes perfect."

"I didn't come here to argue about etiquette," Lucia said with a frown.

Ciel nodded. "I understand, I was just making a point."

"Hm."

From there a quiant silence ensued, followed by the whistling of the wind. Lucia shivered and brought her cotton sweater closer to her. Ciel stood unaffected. Deep down she wanted to leave all of this behind, the situation and him, but she knew that she needed him to help her with this murder case. It seemed the same mindset had occurred to Ciel, for when he spoke again he asked her the most direct question possible:

"Why haven't we proposed any of these theories or information to the police?"

Lucia looked at him blankly.

"The police could be invovled, that's why."

"How can you be so sure?" He pressed, narrowing his eye. The suspicious intent set her on a defensive mode and she crossed her arms.

She opened her mouth, then closed it again. She didn't like thinking about the years after her family had broken off her engagement. It brought certain nightmares that pierced right through her and sent her screaming at night. When she was first living in her aunt's apartment she got numerous questions about her nightly outbursts, and so she had to teach herself to calm down for secrecy's sake. However, it seemed highly likely that the organization was involved. If she upheld any other information about it it might actually incriminate her, which is just what Sebastian (and maybe Ciel) would want.

She sighed heavily and replied: "Do you remember the police officer we met at Norfolk? Rather than research the murder, he simply found the girl and sent us on our way. To any other spectator this would seem like he was simply doing a poor job, but there was a necklace her wore that I recognized. That necklace is a symbol for an organization called the Order of Retribution."

"Retribution…is it a sort of cult?" Like Lucia expected, Ciel honed in on it. She could practically see the energy in his otehrwise-disinterested eyes.

"Yes," she said, shuffling uncomfortably while looking down, "it's a branch of Christianity that deals with the severity of how people should be punished for their crimes. The followers believe that they should deal with sinners, rather than God, so He would not have to waste time trying to bring back such rotten souls."

Here was when he would become suspicious and ask how she knew so much information, she predicted. Instead, though, he just nodded and cupped a hand around his chin.

"If what you're saying is true, then what we should be doing now is visiting the different churches around here to see which one is in league with this organization. I would like to visit the other ones in the Northern states as well, especially the one that Reverend Young preached at, but that would be too much travel for three people. I'll send Sebastian to investigate these areas instead."

"That sounds fair, but how do you plan to sneak around churches in South Carolina without having some suspicion drawn towards you?"

"I'll think of something, don't worry," he assured her. Both knew that he hadn't really thought about it all, but there would be nothing to worry about when the time came.

Lucia glanced up at the sky and noted from the height of the sun that Robert would be coming back soon. She bid a quick farewell to Ciel and then hurried back inside, barely giving Sebastian so much as a glance as she passed him by. When she could find a corner, however, she ducked close to it and observed the butler meeting with his servant.

As for audio between the two, there was none; their body language sufficed. The demanding movement of Ciel met only a little bit of refusal from Sebastian, who waxed and waned while somehow staying in place. At the end of this exchange the older demon simply bowed to his younger and then headed out the back door. Lucia assumed that he would immediately start traveling to Norfolk, Virginia whether it be by boat, train, or hiking. Ciel watched him go with absolute apathy and then trained his eye on their eavesdropper, grinning at Lucia as she slipped away.

It was easy for Lucia to listen in on them but getting away with it was a different matter. She felt her hand being grabbed and was flung to the wall, coming to look straight into the blue-hair's similarily colored eyes. They were slowly turning into the dark shade of red.

"You know that eavesdropping is unacceptable, yes?" He inquired, breathing against her ear. She shivered but looked at him smugly.

"I have a right to know what's going on in the group I'm working with. Did you send Sebastian away already?"

"He should be halfway to the church by now. That leaves us alone to complete some other business…" He trailed his lips up and down her neck, making her breath hitch and her stomach churn.

"I-It's a bit rude to do this sort of thing in broad daylight, you know…someone may see us…"

Although, she couldn't bring herself to stop him. He didn't even seem to take notice of what she was saying. He was too wrapped up in her familiar scent, the scent he had been craving since he had become a demon. The hand holding hers lifted up, pressing their fingers against one another. With his other hand he drew blood on the large artery on her neck. Once it drew blood he lapped at it, revering in the moan he got as a reply. He heard her whisper his name and felt an increasing power in it, deciding to go farther by bringing his hand down to her hip. She reached in to kiss him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Ciel…"

"Robert, is something wrong?" Lilly Stephensen, concern showing all over her face, asked her son as they walked toward the dining room.

Robert didn't reply; his jaw was set tight as was his mind. His face had gone from a healthy tan to a pale white, and his eyes seemed to stare at nothing as he looked ahead. Lilly had her mother's intuition, but not even that had seemed to help figure out the problem. The church service had gone well since Pastor Jacob had lead it, and even the ride home was pleasant. She had let him wander off as she inspected the vast gardens of their estate. That alone told her that he had seen, witnessed, or done something to thorougly shock him to this state. As much as she meditated on any possible theory, though, she could never imagine the sort of event he had unintentionally seen.

Robert kept playing it back in his head over and over again. Every time he saw it, he couldn't help but feel sick to his stomach. He was walking around trying to find Lucia when he caught the sight of her snow white hair. Excitement had turned to confusion when he saw her with Ciel, and that confusion turned to bewilderment as he realized that they were closer than a normal pair of friends to be. The sight of the ex-earl groping and pushing his tongue down her throat made him gag, and that feeling became even stronger when he heard Lucia's groans of pleasure.

"Are you sure? I can always get the nurse to look at you."

"Honestly mother," he responded in monotone, "I'm fine, perfectly fine."

Afternoon passed easily into evening, and evening into night. Not much of a commotion was made around dinner. With the combination of thousands of different worries and ideas, nobody could really think of anything to say aloud. Lucia was considering how she could manipulate Ciel, while Ciel was thinking the same of her. Lilly worried over her son's strange behavior as he reframed from talking. He simply gazed at Lucia, his expression dark and meaning bottomless.

After the servants had cleared the table Robert sat back, inclining in his chair despite his mother's protest. He watched as Lucia got up from her own seat and then halted when Ciel approached her. He whispered something in her ear and her cheeks reddened to a new, darker shade.

She simply nodded and was about to go the same way as him when Robert abruptly asked, "Ciel, if you don't mind me asking I would like to know where that butler of yours is. I haven't seen him since this morning."

"He is busy doing an errand for me," Ciel explained quickly. He then excused himself and began walking down the hall to his bedroom. Lucia was about to follow him when Robert pulled her back, dragging her to him. He felt some resistance but little could be done with his mother watching.

"Lucia." He smiled, turning her around to face him. "It's been a while. Do you mind talking with me in the gardens?"

The scowl never left her face but she begrudgingly agreed. Robert felt some relief along with a new oncoming set of dread. Everything had been planned so perfectly until he had caught her with that underage kid. Thinking of it now made him tighten his grip on her wrist, which brought satisfaction to him as he saw her flinch.

They made their way across high ceilings to open air, with stars shining brightly above. They walked through St. Augustine grass still ladden with frost and stopped at a fountain with a baby angel statue playing a harp being the centerpiece. He made sure that they stood perpendicular to the structure so he could get a good, long glimpse of Lucia's face. He wished he was a poet so he could speak of her innocent, endless beauty and how it related to her calm and fierce nature, but he was never one to partake in words. He just simply stared at her for a while, taking in the way the light shined on her white hair and light-blue eyes.

"Lucia, I am aware that we've known each other for a fairly long amount of time," he began hesitantly, "and I'm sure you have noticed the way I feel about you. I wish I could tell you how much I love you, but I suppose that's why there is such a concept like marriage. So, I suppose what I'm trying to say is… will you marry me?"

Sebastian stood perched on his branch, examining one of the fifteen churches he had learned about and come to investigate. He had seen a man wearing the necklace he had found in Charleston walk inside of the building but it had been three hours and fifteen minutes since he had come out. As late as it was the demon began to wander if he planned to stay the night.

The whole "search-and-find" business had been last minute, although he had expected it. He could see the irritation in his master's eyes when he told him what to do but he knew it wasn't for him. It was drama between the master and his mistress, an annoyance that dated thousands of years before this time of trains and domesticated cats. However much he didn't care for Ciel's private affairs he simply wouldn't stand for him to fall for such a lame excuse for a woman. It sickened him to look at her; she was a mirror image of his prey that had gotten away, and that brought back stingingly painful memories. She constantly reminded him of human limitations and proved to be a nuisance when it came to withholding information. Coupled with his undeniable passion to obey his master's orders no matter what, Sebastian agreed to search for a church that seemed to hold the Organization of Retribution meetings.

With his enhanced eyesight he saw the doors of the church open, not one but three men stepping out onto the sidewalk. The priest from before shook hands with his hosts and then headed off into the woods, his face vibrant and cheerful. After making sure that no one would take notice of him Sebastian jumped down from the treetops to the ground, his boots covered in snow. He pouted at his wet shoes but pressed on to track the traveling holy man. From his observations he concluded that the man was middle-aged, white, and average height with a larger weight. He watched him almost trip over a branch on the ground and dashed ahead to catch the old man, smiling at his shocked face. Sebastian let the man stand before bowing and introducing himself as George Walker.

"Well, Mr. Walker, I must give you many thanks for protecting me," the old man said. He extended his hand and went on, "My name is Henry O'Brien, it's nice to meet you."

Sebastian politely shook his hand. As he glanced at the necklace around the man's neck he realized it was the same one he had seen that day in Norfolk. This was the same man who had killed the Rockefeller sisters.

"Excuse me, sir, but where did you get that necklace?"

Henry grabbed at his necklace, covering it entirely with his hand. "This was, uh, a Valentine's Day present from my niece. She's very kind, although she spoils me."

"It certainly is magnificent looking," Sebastian commented, leaning closer to look at it. He could smell the wariness coming from the man and hid a smile. "Could you back and tell your pastor something? I'm afraid I'm much too preoccupied to talk to him at the moment."

He looked at Sebastian quizzically but nodded.

"Do you know anyone by the name of Lucia Stephensen?"

"Yes…" the man stated, slitting his eyes in confusion and thought. "I do believe that she is the Leader's niece."

"The Leader?"

"Uh, just another word for priest."

Sebastian visibly shrugged his curiosity away and replied, "I want you to tell him that she will be going to the church tomorrow night to see him."

"Alright then," he agreed, "I can do that for you. But I do have a question… who are you, exactly?"

Sebastian smiled. "I'm just one hell of a butler."

O'Brien scrunched his eyebrows, considering whether or not to accept that as an answer. There was a certain underlying meaning behind the "butler" giving him this peculiar order, though; God must have willed it to be done so. He inwardly complied with his inner thoughts and shook the man's hand, dully noting that it was warm despite the cold. Some people were more warm-blooded than others, he thought. He walked back to the church door and knocked on the wood. He had a feeling that he might miss his dinner party this evening, but it was with his relatives, not potential investors, so it was nothing to worry about. With this reassuring ideal in mind and breathed hot breath onto his white gloves and waited expectantly.

Sebastian hung back to watch the man for a moment and then jumped up back onto the tree branch, traveling swiftly across the ground back to Middleton Place. Perhaps his plan was meant to be executed and there would be no silly diversions in the way like there used to be. The distance between the church and the Middleton home was only a mile or two, he had the perfect set-up to bring his victims with him, and there was no suspicion going against him other than the white-haired woman, who held more of a tongue than a fist.

He grinned devilishly. Yes, things were finally going the way he wanted.

Lucia blinked. This—this whole situation, was it supposed to be real? Robert couldn't be serious, there was just no way he could be. She knew that he was dense but she figured that he had at least been observant enough to notice how strangely she was acting with the other guest Ciel Phantomhive.

_I'm sure there's another reason why he's suddenly bringing up something like marriage. His mother must have pushed him to do it; having an exotic wife would make her all the rage in the elite social circles. Not only that but he probably hoped that I would be tied to some large fortune that would bring him and his family millions. _

"Lucy?"

Lucy glanced at him for a moment, forgetting his presence completely. She noticed the card in his hand with a baby Cupid and heart at the front. It was lavishly decorated with red and white color, with a pretty sash going down the binding of the card.

"I had planned to give this to you at dinner, but then I realized that it would be better to do it in private." He handed it to her and played with his fingers, showing his embarassment. Lucia disregarded his weird behavior as she read the proposal on the inside.

"I have a feeling I know what you're thinking," he quickly said, coming closer to her. "'Why would he be so late on Valentine's Day?' Well I was planning to give it to you on the way back from my church but since you never came I never had the chance to take it from the box inside the carriage and give it to you. I really am deeply sorry about that, by the way. So, can I hear an answer?"

Honestly, she couldn't even dream of speaking right now. She had miscalculated. Her focus had been solely on Ciel and his butler so she never had time to consider Robert and the advantages of being married to him. She knew there was many—that was why she had chosen him as her employer, after all—but after all she had gone through with Ciel and the strong feelings she had, she had a feeling that she wouldn't be able to play the part of the happy wife well. The idea would have went well for both of him if she had never become so strongly involved with the blue-haired demon. However, now that she had the proposal seemed impossible, even laughable. Lucy wondered how she would be able to decline his offer without ruining her usefulness to him.

"Robert I—I'm sorry, but I can't marry you," she began quietly. "It's not that I dislike you or anything, it's just that I don't feel the same way about you as you do about me. I really am truly sorry, honestly."

She gave the card back to him and prepared herself for his reaction. He lifted his head up from its seemingly-depressed state and she saw deep fury on his face.

He replied, "There's someone else, isn't there? I saw you two together earlier today. You're in love with Ciel Phantomhive."

Lucy stepped back, her body going numb. "W-when did you…"

"I suppose you were planning to lay with him tonight, too, hm? I'm surprised a pedophile such as yourself would actually do such vulgar things in _my family's_ house."

"Robert, it's not like that-"

"Then do say what it really is, I would love to hear it!"

Lucy stopped and took a good, long look at Robert. She could see the hurt and heartbreak in his eyes. Normally she wouldn't care for his emotions, but the problem was _she_ caused it. _She_ made him feel this way about her. It was _her_ fault, not just his. If she hadn't of been so willing to go with him and appeal to him, or reveal her true self, none of this drama would have happened.

"I am in love with him," she answered, "More than I've ever been with anybody. But it is not because he is younger than me. It's because he was my first love. He was the first person I was engaged to, the only one my parents approved of. Therefore, taking anyone else as my lover is preposterous to me. I'm sorry that I've hurt you while I have come to realize that, but I can't turn back time and fix things. I can only move on and try to change the future as I live in the present."

"Is that your full answer?"

"Yes."

"Then I suppose that means that you can no longer stay here."

Once again, she was taken aback by his words. She furrowed his eyebrows at him and he replied with a much cooler stare.

"You heard me, Ms. Stephensen. I will not allow this sort of sin to go on in my house. I won't believe your insane story about how you were engaged to thirteen-year-old when you're twenty-six right now. I will allow you to spend the rest of the night here but by the morning sunrise I expect you and him gone."

Lucy opened her mouth to protest but closed it when she saw the determination in his eyes. Her time here, like everywhere else she had been to, was done. She had lived on the elite side of London to the slums of London to cross a boat over to America only to end up being kicked out of the one place she wished to stay permanently. She nodded and strolled back inside the mansion, forgoing the miscellaneous decour and its ridiculous placement. She opened the door to Ciel's room. He ushered her inside, a sort of lustful flash in his eyes, but they soon toned down as she explained their situation.

"I used to live in England ten years ago," she whispered, taking her seat on the edge of the bed. "After the fire I sent word for my aunt in America and was invited to stay with her in an apartment she had bought in downtown Manhattan. When I had gotten there, a few detectives were hanging out around the rooms. They told me she had been murdered last night. After that I worked for money to pay for food and then rented it out to an immigrant Italian family. And then you came."

She gazed at him, trying to keep a shaky smile as she recounted the tribulations of the past. His expression didn't change as he reached for her hand and kissed the fingertips.

As he set them down, he said, "I'll make sure that Sebastian finds a place for us. He should be back by tomorrow morning, right before we leave. From there we'll solve this murder case and part ways."

"You're leaving me all by myself?" She couldn't hide the disbelief in her voice; the shock from the day had sapped away all of her ability to act.

He came to sit beside her and looked across to the vanity mirror ahead of them.

"If you really are different than every other person I've met, then I think you'll be fine on your own. I don't usually prefer to compliment people but other than myself you're the only one to stand up to adversity without hiding behind an easy weakness."

"Thank you," she muttered, already feeling her eyes begin to droop with fatigue. She gave a light smile before falling back into the bed, not even caring whose it was anymore.

**February 15, in the year of our Lord 1899**

The morning sky darkened with hanging clouds. Small animals hustled around the ground, trying to find shelter in bushes and undergrowth. Deer lifted their heads to sniff the air and then run off deeper into the forest. Thundering ceased the chirping of the song birds and they abruptly fell silent. In the wake of the moment there was no other way to describe the day as dreadfully ominous.

Lucia clasped her hands in her lap, closing her eyes as she tried to calm down. She had no idea where she was going again and if she would live to see the next day. Ciel had never cared for her and admitted that he never would. Robert needed her just as much as he needed the horses' for his carriages. Sebastian would delightfully make do without her intereference. She would never admit it to herself, but the episode with the wolf had given a shock of reality that if she didn't have someone to cling to she would inevitably die. This fact angered and saddened her. For the first time she felt angst, and it tasted bitter and metallic in her mouth.

Around her was no one; she had come to the dining table so that she could avoid everybody personally until it came time to leave permanently. A tap on her shoulder made her spin around, and she wiped her nose as she faced the maid that had confronted her in the library.

"You look just as troubled as ever, miss. Want some biscuits?"

Lucia chuckled. "Yes, thank you."

A biscuit was placed in front of her only a second later and she blinked, secretly complimenting her on her fast service. She leaned over to take the doughy food to eat when a thought hit her.

"Excuse me… erm… I don't believe I ever learned your name, sorry," the maid dismissed it as nothing and she went on, "What do you do when you feel like there's nothing left to live for?"

"You mean other than suicide?" The maid laughed. "I suppose you consider the options you wanted to do before and then use them, I guess. I can't do much here but as a white woman you have the whole world open to you."

"I see, thank you. I do believe that you have a chance of your own if you try, though, right?" She angled an eyebrow at her and she shook her head.

"Don't have money to go anywhere and I have a family to feed. But I'm not complainin'. At least I have a job, unlike those poor folks walkin' up the railroad tracks."

"I suppose you have a point there," Lucia mumbled before taking a bite into the biscuit. She jolted at how sweet it was and opened it up to see honey oozing out of the center. _How literal and metaphorical at the same time._

"Lucia, there you are! I need to talk to you." She swiveled her head to her left to see Robert enter, his outifit decked out with a vest and brown leather shoes.

She swallowed the rest of her small meal and turned around to thank the maid before answering him. When she looked she was gone, however.

Slowly rotating her head back to him she answered, "Go ahead."

She saw him cross a leg over, using the front part of his shoe to make circles on the rug in front of him. He put his hands behind his back and made a guilty smile at the ground. Curiosity stirred within her and she leaned back in chair, predicting what he would say. Would he apologize for pushing her out of his house or politely agree to her relationship with Ciel (if it could even be classified as such now)? These were high hopes to bet on but from her emotional trauma a few moments ago any sort of reassurance to the necessity of her existence was acceptable.

"I thought about what I said to you last night and I've decided to take it back," he said. "You and Ciel can remain here as long as you desire without taking work to do."

"Did your mother tell you to say this?" Although these words brought comfort to her, Lucia had to make sure that he wasn't being forced to let them stay here. Even though his parents technically owned the area it wouldn't stay that way forever.

"No, my words are of my own account."

"Then I would like to thank you for your generosity," she replied, smiling sincerely. She saw his expression change to astonishment at her true emotion but that shock easily subsided.

"Of course. Now," he clapped his hands together. "Shall we eat, milady?"

"I believe we shall indeed, good sir."

A Middleton breakfast had never been so friendly and delicious.

Throughout the day Ciel heard through Sebastian that they weren't going to be kicked out Middleton Place. In fact, they were granted the honor of staying there basically for the rest of their days. Ciel knew that Robert would not have accounted his immortality to that proposition, so he planned his stay to be no longer than five months. After that the family would try to integrate him into society, if not earlier, and make him stay confined to one place like he had been in his previous life. This was not something he enjoyed. He preferred wordly trips. Traveling around the world had some disadvantages but Ciel enjoyed the perks immensely; inhabitating one general area for the larger part of his life brought little fun or worldly exposure (well, perhaps he received some from Shoma, but that was the bare minimum and something he did not volunteer to have received).

The object of his intentions, Lucy, was beginning to lose its interesting properties day by day. Although the two were mere opposites of one another Lucy took time to be emotional and overbearing at times. Ciel didn't want to have to deal with such fruitless problems and came to dislike her sporadic transitions of adopting compassion and leaving it to die. Last night had been a sort of confession period for him in a way. He had planned to cut her off as a pawn a few days after today anyway. However, this new development at the church down the road that was reported to him left him no choice but to rely on her for knowledge and possibly scapegoating. Thus he decided he would take the time to speak to her and plan to go tonight to visit the church, possibly infiltrate it, and get rid of the Order of Retribution, or at least one of its factions.

His hand clasped the door handle tightly as he waited for the perfect moment to open the door to her bedroom. Robert had told him that she had gone to take a nap so he went over to her room to talk to her in private. The only thing he dreaded was losing his self-control again at the scent of her and her blood. With a sharp breath he opened the door and walked inside timidly, checking around him to make sure that she wasn't up and about. When he caught sight of her sleeping peacefully under the covers of a large queen bed he stepped closer and peered at her slumbering figure.

The smell was overwhelming, as always. He had begun to suspect that the more of her blood he tasted the more he wanted it. This was in itself dangerous, so he covered his nose as he bent over and prodded her side with his free arm. There was an annoyed grumble and he saw her body stiffen with awakening. She turned around to look at him, surprise and slight sadness in her eyes.

"Mr. Phantomhive…" She yawned. "Can I get an explanation as to why you're standing near my bedside in my room?"

"Sebastian said that he saw the church that had the Order of Retribution meetings. He says we need to go tonight or else the other members will have disbanded and left the state."

"So basically you're going to use me and my skills to find out how to get into a holy establishment and kill everyone in it."

"I like to think of it more as community service." Ciel grinned wickedly and Lucy followed suit, leaning on her arms to hold her up on the mattress. She fell back into her pillow and closed her eyes.

"Personally I think the idea is rushed, but so are many things that I can't possibly forsee. My visionary sights can only go so far, you know."

"I'm quite convinced of that, yes," he said.

She glanced at him for a moment and then frowned at the ceiling. Her eyes seemed to focus on the wood that supported the roof from crashing down on top of them, yet it also seemed to stare off into space for little to no reason at all. She may have been thinking about how she could turn this event to her advantage. The imaginary card game fabricated to show her winnings and losings, however, had fallen out of practice days ago. Whatever cards that could be salvaged only resembled the forebodings of the future that could—and might as well will—come. Finally she sighed heavily and locked eyes with him Ciel's for a moment, her emotions under control and deceiving.

"I'll go with you, since there is not much better to do in this house other than avoiding Robert's advances. I do want to know something, though. Did Sebastian talk to one of the members to get this information?"

Ciel took a moment to consider her question before replying "yes." She nodded faintly and squinted her eyes shut, as if in deep concentration.

"Everything will be more complicated then. Tell Robert and his mother to leave the house at mid-sunset, a few hours before we leave. Bring them somewhere safe that's far away. I'll tell the staff to do the same."

"Do you suspect that the Retribution will come and attack us here?" After a nod he went on, "I highly doubt that they could collect such resources to know about my butler or you within a few hours and execute a dangerous command. It's simply irrational."

"Blame me for my paranoia all you want, but I know who I'm dealing with," she retorted energetically, "These people do not just let you live you want uninterrupted. I have a bad history with them, and if my name was mentioned—which I take it from what you said that it has—then there's much more danger than you can even imagine. I know more things about them than even the most experienced members…"

With this she drifted off, lost in an ocean of memories. Although Ciel did not want to trigger an explosive response from her, the new information being presented to him was just too valuable to exist. If he tried hard enough he might even be able to get some names from her or other sites that they had.

"Tell me, please," he executed the word with pain, hating that he had to use such pitiful persuasion. It was enough to get her to sit directly up against the bedpost.

She huddled closer to her body before replying, "My mother was a high priestess there. Because she spent so much money on the Organization they moved her up almost every three months. She would bring me every month for a ceremonial exorcism, where I was prompted to exorcise a demon out of a person and watch as if was destroyed by a mix of Christian and pagan powers. The resulting witchcraft was only reveiled to the highest members, and these methods were so secretive that you were not allowed to practice them unless under one of the bishops. My mother was the exception because of her unusually "gifted" ability, which was summoning water sprites to drown the demons. When she died and I was about to leave London I told everyone I knew about the witchcraft being used and how the Organization kept it secret from the outside world. I never knew what happened back in the London Faction because of what I said, but I realize now that they put a bounty of some sort over my head or hired some members to scare me to silence. If I visit this church I might be killed, but since you and Sebastian will be there I think they'll be more preoccupied with you than me."

"And what is it that you plan to do in this free time you have?" Ciel asked, satsified that she finally told the truth but annoyed that she had planned to use them as sacrifices. Lucy's answer had just as much moral as her previous confession:

"I planned to steal the books of witchcraft, learn them myself, show them to the public, and then escape to an isolated area where I won't be found. I thought that I had seen a few in the Manhattan church but I only thought of that possibility after I left." She finished with a sharp intake of breath, sitting more rigidly than before.

Ciel took her silence as a way to sort out what she had said. The Organization of Retribution's members frequently used witchcraft, which could also be used to take them down. She wasn't acting on moralic emotion after all. This didn't particularly change his plans, though. It didn't even complicate them. Once she had what she wanted she would be out of his life.

He nodded and smiled. "Personally I don't care what you do with the items in the church, honestly. My curiosity got the best of me."

"Hopefully it won't kill you too," Lucia said, returning the smile wistfully.

"It would take much more than that to kill me."

"I'm fully aware of that, sadly."

"Good." He got up and started to exit the room, silently taking in the last of her scent. "I shall see you later tonight then."

"Of course." There was that flicker of longing in her eyes that disappeared as quickly as it came. He took a mental note of her doing that and then went back out into the hallway, his mind gearing up plans that would be used during their infiltration.

The church, in Lucia's view, was abnormally large for one in South Carolina. It was extrovagant with its architecture and proportions. Not only that but it held a menacing and intimidating presence, daring any enemy to come in and be sucked into its large and provocative hole. Churches, in her opinion, were not supposed to have that sort of ambiance.

Ciel stood beside her with an emotionless expression. He had probably thought this unexpected as well, but was not as shocked as her to see how grand it truly was. They walked across the snow at a semi-fast pace until the were at the doors. A breathless moment of silence was held as one waited for the other to knock on the door. Sebastian took away such a voluntary decision by pushing on the wooden handles, making the doors open inward and suck in some of the outside snow.

Lucia glanced up at him suspiciously but he looked just as stoic as his master. She sighed in disappointment of not detecting either of their motives and proceeded to walk inside. The more she stayed out in the cold the less of a chance her confidence would continue to build as it had been doing for the last thirty minutes. The prospect of avenging all the dead strewn before her lit her soul along with the duty of righting her wrongs. The spellbook idea had been a farce to throw off Ciel so that he wouldn't try and use her real motive against her.

However, as she looked around the large, expansive cathedral, she saw that not a soul was preoccupying the area.

She peered through the darkness to see if her sixth sense was wrong and felt Ciel speak to her, "From what I can tell there is no one here. It seems we will have to investigate deeper into the church. Come, Sebastian."

"Master, if you will," Sebastian said, and Ciel and Lucia wheeled around to face him. It was simply improper to outright speak against a master's order. "I would like to stand sentry by the door so that I can take of any person that happens to try and come inside and impede on your investigation."

Lucia was dumbstruck by the idea, even more so when Ciel agreed that he could. Once Sebastian was out of earshot she glared at him.

"Do you not see the reprecussions of your own actions? He is obviously planning to betray us!"

"Calm down, Ms. Stephensen. I know that you haven't known Sebastian long but he does hold much loyalty to me, whether he likes or not. There is nothing to be afraid of."

"I'm not afraid, I'm worried," she replied annoyedly.

Ciel raised an eyebrow at her but said nothing else. He went on ahead of her instead to look further into the staircase he saw leading of to the top of the bell tower (or at least, that's where he thought it went). Lucia crossed her arms and shook her head. She knew that Sebastian was loyal to him, but the resentment of serving him had clearly done a blow on said loyalty. She couldn't imagine them getting along in real life at all. She swat her thoughts away, however, and began looking around for any clues that the Order had been meeting (or still was) here. There was little to find except dust, a few holy books, and the traditional garments and objects for service. She was about to head into the priest's office when she felt a cold hand grab her own. She flinched and spun around to see Ciel looking seriously at her.

"We need to go, now."

She desperately tried to smack his hand away but failed as he pulled her to the front entrance and back out into the snow. Her struggling fell down to a halt as she looked up at the sky and gasped at what she saw.

Smoke rose from the ground to cover half of the moon, red and orange mixing a little bit down below the top. The smoke turned the snow black and filled the air with a horrid smell. She looked to the direction where it was coming from and felt her blood turn to ice. _It was in the direct path of the Middleton Place._

"Sebastian came to tell me about it," Ciel explained, and felt her hand grip tighter to his.

"We have to save them."

He looked at her quizzically. "Surely you must be joking; there's no way the family would survive something like that—"

"Ciel," she interrupted coldly, "I will not be able to leave this earth peacefully if the memory of me making the deaths of the Middleton family happen is in my mind. Please, for the love—or hate, I don't care which—of God bring me over there _right now_."

"Fine then. Shall we make a contract?"

Lucia let go of his hand and stared at him in horror. He looked back at her, unblinking.

"You're saying something like that at a time like this?!"

"I will help you stop the Order of Retribution if you pledge your soul to me," he answered coolly.

She glared at him fiercely. That was all she could do as she considered such a horrible yet convient deal. She needed to save Robert and his mother and the waiting staff, but if she did such a thing she might not be able to take on the Order of Retribution again. Pledging her soul to an actual demon was the biggest sin one could commit, though. She was many things in life but she was not weak to sink so low to make a deal with a demon. There was nothing to gain from it except personal gain, which in the end led to more sorrow and happiness. She wanted to save the family to assure herself that her presence didn't make everyone die; she wanted to take down the Order so she could be romanticized as the killer of the killers. That was it in the end, really.

"I will make a contract with you, Ciel Phantomhive."

* * *

**Alsothenextchapteristhelastc hapter please read and review and thanks for staying with me all of this time! :)**


	14. Chapter 14: Conclusion

**Since I got really nice feedback from you guys (really, that made my day) I've decided to release the last chapter early. **

* * *

The black plume above the house erupted with a ferocious roar, taking down half of the house as it continued to cover the entire estate. Sparks lit the air and made it look like a fireworks show, although the screams coming from inside were far from the splendid cheering usually done for celebration. The air was musky with smoke and sweat. The air was almost impossible to see through.

Suddenly, screaming from the other end of the house came up as the ex-earl Phantomhive rushed forward, cradling the orphan Ms. Stephensen. They stopped abruptly about one hundred feet away and he let his new "master" down. She instantly collapsed to her knees, the disbelief and grief washing over her.

"There… there's no stopping it," she said detachedly. Ciel watched her look of despair with interest, waiting for the imminent fury that would soon follow like last time at the docks. However, she just looked ahead, a lone tear rolling down her pale cheek. She gulped loudly and glanced at him.

"Go in and save them, please!"

"I haven't gotten used to my demon powers yet," Ciel replied apathetically. Seeing her crushed face he sighed and went on, "But I will send Sebastian in to see if he'll do anything. Sebastian?"

"Yes, my lord."

He smirked at the slight surprise in Lucia's eyes as she saw the butler rush past him to the flaming front doors. His black figure soon disappeared into the fire. Lucia stood staring off to where Sebastian had gone for a while and Ciel waited patiently for him to get back, looking down to inspect the family ring that Lucia had on. It was obliviously plain and crude. The gem inside of it had a ncie glow against the flames but didn't offer much more appeal.

He dismissed the object absentmindedly and set his eyes back on the door, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion when he saw that there were some dark figures approaching them. He quickly went into the defensive, noting that Lucia had stiffened considerably below him. As he readied to go into his demon mode he felt a large weight on the back of his head and he fell forward, the grass fading out slowly as his consiousness faded out with it.

"_Come on dear, just try again. Remember what mummy taught you."_

"_But I don't want to, mum, it's scary!"_

"_Hurry, get Lucy out before it awakens—"_

Lucia opened her eyes to the sickeningly nostalgic ceiling above her. The curled angels that branched out like a wave, the lower part of it extending into visible vines that connected to another angle below them. There was a small distance between each connected angle, and once the pattern was seen one could see that the bonded angles were, in fact, angel wings. She remembered this interior and found herself surprised that they had kept the design the same a hemisphere away. Then again, the Order did have enough time and money to keep up such a strange consistency.

From the bout of nostalgic architecture and the nightmare of her past she infered that she was not dreaming but completely alive, though not for long. She let out a slow, shaky breath as she relaxed against the damp wood beneath her. She felt the restraints around her wrists, ankles, and neck lift up as she fell back down, giving her better leeway to breath and think. The last thing she remembered before going out was the great fire over Middleton Place, which Sebastian had run into to try and find any survivors. She had seen the robes of the Order of Retribution flutter around her and screamed for Ciel before realizing he had been knocked out by a hammer. Then, the same unconsciousness had overtaken her and here she was, in the dungeons of some ancient church.

She flexed her right hand's fingers out a bit, feeling the metal buttons holding the restraint in one piece. She peered through the darkness to see a similar holding contraption fastening her contractor back, his dark blue hair barely visible through the darkness. Her feeling of dread slipped away and she almost felt relief, but then a certain amount of doubt planted itself in her. What if he couldn't get them out?

"Ciel?"

She watched him shuffle before cold, dark eyes met her light ones.

"What is it?"

She gulped and felt the dryness in her throat, causing her to cough slightly. "Are you able to get me out of these retraints?"

There was no answer, just more shuffling. She sighed despondently and rested back on top of the wet board to stare at the ceiling again. The uncoiling of her restraints made her sit up abruptly and she sat up to come face to face with him. They studied each other a moment, as if transferring information through the process of absent staring, and then Lucia brought her legs to get up, wincing at the marks left around her ankles. Ciel placed his legs on hers to hold them down and she looked up to see his red eyes boring into hers.

"I'll need some energy before we make an attempt to escape," he explained.

"What makes you think they're still here?"

"I don't see any evidence that they aren't. It would be more wise of us to be cautious than reckless, as you would like to put it."

She smiled at his attempt for a compliment. "I suppose I can allow for some blood-sucking, but if I start feeling weak I'll yell loudly to let them know that we're awake."

"Hmm," he mumbled, moving his mouth to tap against the nape of her neck. She shivered at his warm touch. "Why would they want us awake? I would think it would be more opportune to leave us to starve to death then for simple, sadistic torture."

"Our ways of torture are a little different than what you would imagine," she breathed, fluttering her eyes closed as he kissed the spot there. She wondered briefly why he would he want to bother her this way but then reminded herself that he was more "excited" by her blood than by her actual self.

He hummed again before bitting on her gently, forcing down a smirk as her breath hitced. Fangs slid out from his human pair of teeth and he took not one more second to bit down on her neck, hard. He felt her hands grasp around his back as he licked up the blood spilling out, relishing in the overall bittersweetness to it. For a moment he considered pushing her down on the table and doing what they had done nights ago, but as the wound stopped bleeding he recalled that they had to leave this place now or be killed.

"Let's go," he said, pulling on her arm to lead her out of the room. He felt some satisfaction at her lack of resistance and smiled quietly. _I suppose this arrangement isn't so bad as I thought, as long as she's killed after this situation.._

They climbed up a stone stairway and continued past a low-lit corridor until the door to the central part of the place came into view. He looked for a peephole of any kind and, after finding none, gently nudged it open. It made an awful creaking sound and Ciel flinched. Once he detected none of their captors they crept forward, bending their knees to stay low to the ground. He dully noted the labored breathing of Lucy behind him.

He felt her scent become stronger as she whispered in his ear, "Do you sense any of the clergymen?"

Ciel frowned. _Clergymen? Could it be that the Organization of Retribution kidnapped us?_ he thought. He wanted to ask if they had been the ones to capture them but held his tongue, deciding it was better to ask the hard questions once they had gotten outside.

"I don't sense any sort of presence besides ours," he assured her.

After not getting a reply from the snow-haired girl he peeked his head out from the corner they had hidden themselves in to see if there was anyone around. As his red eyes swung around to detect any other scents of humans, he swear he saw a flash of red eyes from the other side. Could it be-?

Suddenly, just as before, he saw dark cloaks surround them. The steel weapons in their hands gleamed brighter than the light shining down from the glass window above the worship place. However, this time he was prepared for such a nuisance. He let go of Lucy's hand to quickly snatch an axe out of one of the "clergymen", swinging it down on their skull before jumping forward to attack the hooded man in front of him. He felt light and nimble, an aftereffect of drinking his contractor's blood. He used to his advantage as he jumped around to hit each new target, dodging pointed weapons with ease. The absence of firearms left him with a greater advantage and he was about to take down the last hooded man before he heard a yelp of pain behind him. Forgetting the enemy situated beneath him he turned around to see the woman's eyes wide with fear and pain as a priest behind her cut off her hair, cutting it close enough so that the dagger would scrape her skin. Ciel leapt forward to stop any further damage but was pounced on by more than three men, bringing him down to the ground with ease. There was a minute of laughter from the priest behind Luc, who had thrown the cut locks of her hair down, covered in blood from the cut that had been done during his snipping.

"You sure are an interesting demon," he chuckled darkly. Ciel took note of the scar running from the tip of his right eyebrow down to the left side of his mouth. "I'm surprised that you were able to take down so many of God's soldiers so easily."

Ciel struggled underneath the mass of bodies while Lucy tried to bite the hand of the priest's hand that held tightly onto the roots of her hair. He pulled tightly, bringing her up to his height, and she yelped.

"You don't even know who this woman is, do you?"

Ciel continued to glare at the man as ideas of escape raced through his head, each one of them meeting a dead end abruptly.

The priest smirked and used his free hand to take off his hood, revealing fire-red hair and blazing, ice-blue eyes. "I am her uncle, and she's my niece."

"No doubt not by choice," Lucy huffed, earning another powerful tug.

"Quiet, traitor! Where was I? Ah yes, about _your_ betrayal. She's the daughter of one of best exorcists, you know, demon. She would destroy every one of your people everyday, sometimes two. This child was supposed to follow in her footsteps, but alas she was sucked into the dark side and traveled to America to live with that wretched sister of mine. We dealt with Diana quickly, as you can imagine. From there we've tracked her down and lo and behold not only is she fraternizing with an American boy, she's made a contract with a demon! Someone did give us some help, of course."

Ciel stared at Lucy to try and see if there was any part that was a lie, or the whole thing itself. Her detached expression told him nothing. Her eyes went aglow with fury and he frowned, wondering what else could possibly anger her more. She was short-tempered yes, but what could cause this much stir of emotion?

He saw a tall, slim figure walk toward where the priest was and recognized the newcomer in that moment.

"How dare you, Sebastian!" He snarled, feeling fury build within him with a small touch of fear. How was he able to move so freely?

"Hello, young master," Sebastian replied with a smug smile. Ciel growled at him.

"This demon gave us the information to capture both of you in exchange for a breach in his contract. He's no longer your servant, Mr. Phantomhive. Now, now, don't look so sour. We'll end your suffering soon enough. After we tie up some loose ends first."

Lucy was tugged upwards again and another howl of pain was heard. There was tear that began to form in her eye and she glared at the man who happened to be her relative. He smiled at her pain and took out a knife, holding it against her throat.

Ciel felt anger build up inside of him like never before. It wasn't due to the fact that he was in love with her or felt some loyalty to her, but the idea of him losing his first contractor within hours of their agreement threatened his pride. He needed to find a way to stop all of this from happening; but even with the strength given to him from all her blood he couldn't lift himself the heavy men off him. The end for Lucia Stephensen, it seemed, was near.

The cold metal against her neck did nothing to soothe the frantic heartbeat in her chest. Lucia suppressed gulping for fear of drawing blood again, still feeling the cut on the back of her neck burn. She knew what that ritual had meant, unlike the young demon trapped in front of her. Cutting off a woman's long hair was saying that she had abandoned God and salvation. She closed her eyes as she felt the blade get closer and closer to the large vein on her neck.

A large, warm blast of light came through suddenly, breaking the painted glass window to bring in the rest of the sunlight. Standing in front of the reading podium was a glasses-wearing man with a black suit and tinted-green eyes. He held a long device with clippers at the end in his right arm and used to the tip of them to adjust his glasses. Lucy felt a mixture of dread and hope as she recognized the archangel William T. Spears.

"M-Mr. Spears?!" Her uncle, Gregory, gasped, letting Lucia fall to the ground and hit it with a thud. She felt arms wrap around her and saw Ciel looking with confusion at the angel.

"Yes, it is I, Sir Gregory," he said in a floated manner. "I have come to tell you that that woman must not be killed yet."

Gregory furrowed his eyebrows. "Sir?"

"She's not on the list to die yet," he clarified.

There was a moment of silence before Sebastian, who had wrestled himself between helping his master or killing him, spoke.

"I didn't know that grim reapers could turn into gods."

Ciel smirked above her and Lucia frowned. _A grim reaper?_

"Well yes," the pale-skinned being replied, caught off guard, "I suppose you could put it like that, but I doubt that you would be able to understand the complexity and true meaning behind what I do. You are just a soul-sucking demon, after all. The only use you have in this world is to try and destroy it."

"Lucia." Lucia looked up to see Ciel looking at her curiously. "Is this the person who founded the cult?"

She blinked, reality and crushed assumptions making her pause. "He assigned us with who to kill and in what order to do it. I'm not sure if he founded it, though. So is he a grim reaper instead of an archangel then?"

"An archangel?" Ciel snorted uncharacteristically. "He is very far from such a thing."

"Then… could you kill him?"

Ciel studied for a moment, letting the scene of confused cult members and their cult leader go on uninterrupted.

"I suppose I would have the ability to do that. Sebastian would be needed to help me, though."

"What was that, young master?"

They both looked up to see the man in question smiling down at them, his grin emitting a normal suspicious yet comforting feeling. Lucia could hardly believe what she was seeing. Wasn't he supposed to kill them by now? Why is it that he suddenly looked so obedient?

She knew that Ciel had noticed, but he spoke to him as if nothing had ever occurred between them. "Help me kill William T. Spears."

"Yes, my lord."

Within a few seconds Lucia was left alone to watch, wide-eyed, as the two demons fought with the grim reaper (?) and the cultists took out whatever holy thing they could to assist their leader. She saw Gregory looking as astonished as she was, if not even worse. She took his momentary shock to her advantage and grabbed the dagger from him, stabbing him in the knee so that he wouldn't pursue her further. The thought of killing him crossed her mind but she decided not to act on it. If he were to die of anything, she didn't want to be connected to it. That's what he would have wanted in his own sick, twisted way. She had learned that from experience long ago.

_Mother dragged her into the room, shushing for her to be quiet. Against her better judgement she was and looked around them to see the many weapons hanging haphazardly from the wall by nothing more than a few nails._

"_Momma, what is this place?"_

_Her mother, a red-haired woman of fiery green eyes, studied her with interest and uncertainty before anwering, "This is the room of release, Lucy."_

"_Do you mean that it's a sort of drug room?"_

"_No," she laughed, "it means that we release people from being possessed by demons."_

"_Like in Jesus's time?"_

"_Exactly."_

_Lucia looked over to the table and noticed dirty feet hanging off the edge. She pointed at it and asked if they were one of the possessed people. Her mother nodded and told her to be ready for what she saw next._

_She drew out a round amulet, a round image of a person in the middle holding up a torch (or brand) in one hand and a book in the other. She held it close to her bosom and started to whisper something in a foreign language, making the metal glow with pretty hues of blue and white. Finally, she laid the thing on top of the possessed person and stood back, drawing a cross from her pocket sharpened at the end._

_A groaning sound was heard from the table as the person, came up. The amulet rushed down but before it fell off of them they gathered it up in their hands, screeching as smoke emerged from their fingers and singed their skin. They threw it to the wall and dark, red eyes settled hungrily on Lucia. She whimpered and they licked their lips. The possessed man stumbled forward, raving in some unknown tongue, before her mother stepped in front of her and pressed the cross against his head. More steam came from the man and he screeched again, this time more higher pitched. As she whispered more and more words from that same language the steam cloud got bigger and bigger, making Lucia back up against the wall and begin to tremble. There was a collective gasp from both the man and woman as either was flung from each other, the woman hitting the door and the man landing on the table. There was a moment of silence where Lucia sniffled before her mother came to cup her chin in her hand._

"_Shhh, quiet child, it's all gone now, shhh."_

"_D-did you kill him?"_

_Before she could answer the door was flung open and there stood the mother's brother, grimacing at the limb body on the table before turning to smile at his family._

"_A good job as always, sister."_

_She smiled warmly at him before slapping a hand on the man's face, making him flinch. "Brother, what happened to your face?!"_

"_It seemed that those demons have sharper nails than I thought," he said light-heartedly. The mother's face became more serious._

"_Really, you must be careful. What would have happened to the Organization if you had died?"_

"_Oh, I'm sure they wouldn't mind as long as you did it. Then at least you could take my place."_

"_Don't say things like that!"_

"_It is tradition," he growled suddenly, closing the distance between them. The little girl shivered from his dominating presence. "You know that."_

"_That doesn't make it right," she hissed, stepping even closer to him. He just smiled and laughed good-naturedly, patting her shoulder before turning on his heel to walk out. The mother turned around and smiled half-heartedly to her daughter._

"_So, would you like to try doing what mommy did sometime?"_

A crashing noise brought Lucia back to reality and saw a flash of blood red before realizing that all of the other cult members, excluding Gregory, had been killed. She saw the flash of red surround Sebastian and saw a flamboyantly dressed woman hug him lovingly.

"Oh Sebastian, I missed you so very much! When I heard that you were attacking William I knew it would only be a matter of time before I would have the chance to fight you again!"

In a second, Sebastian was able to throw the redhead off and crashing to the ground. She pretended to dust off his left shoulderblade before leaping back into the fight. The newcomer prepared to jump after him, but then noticed Lucia running behind a pedestal for shelter. With quick ease she stood next to her and effectively surprised her.

"A-and who might you be?" She stuttered, quickly recovering by narrowing her eyes and furrowing her eyebrows. She couldn't help but notice how masculine the woman's face was.

"It means nothing to you," she replied disinterestedly. "I'm here for my Sebas-_chan_, not some runaway brat."

"Then why get close to me?"

"I wanted to see if it was true that William had failed in checking you off his list. Looks like it was true. Oh, don't look at me so confused like that. There, look, it's his limp body. Funny, I thought you would gag. Anyway, if you go now I'll let your execution slide so long as you let me have my time with Sebastian."

Lucia was still taking in the scene before her as he finished off: William T. Spears, among with his worshippers, were splayed grotesquely on the ground. Ciel was being cleaned off by his butler, who's face had turned to look as stoic as ever. It was an unbelieveably bloody and horrid sight to behold.

"Well?" The woman—or, from the change of the tone of the person, a man—snapped at her irritably.

Lucia's mouth went dry as she struggled to take in what was happening. There wasn't enough time to think about how the irony of a demon killing a demon-killer; how her uncle was currently stretched out on the floor, screaming out in pain as he tried to pull the dagger out; how smugly Ciel looked at her, as if he had accomplished some greater feat by killing so many people; or how there was now a grim reaper literally asking for Ciel's servant.

Instead she mumbled, "He does not belong to me. Ask Ciel if you want him."

He glared at her vague answer but took the chance to run over to Ciel just as Sebastian stopped cleaning him. As ever, his heart rate sped up as he saw the death glare sent to him by Sebastian. _Such a dashing, dangerous fellow._

"Ciel Phantomhive, is it? I believe we've met before," Grell said, extending his hand for a handshake. Ciel simply stared apathetically at it. "I've heard word of how this beautiful—yet traitorous—creature hurt you, and I was wondering if I could take him off your hands in exchange for me letting you and your new master go. Do we have a deal?"

Ciel's eyes widened unexpectedly. This sort of proposition, even the idea of it, had never occurred to him. He had always needed Sebastian to do his daily duties and provide him what was needed in his daily routine. Although he was close to being able to physically handle himself, he wasn't sure if he would be able to dress and prepare food for himself like Sebastian did. It was a sort of revelation that struck him straight to his pride. This was, in fact, the main motivation for him saying his reply:

"He has proven himself to be less than competent. Do what you want with him."

There was two reactions to this agreement: one was Grell's pure ecstasy, the other Sebastian's pure horror. The former had no chance to voice his protest as Grell promptly dragged him off back down to the Shinigami library.

There was a pause of silence after the intial selling of Sebastian Michaelis. Ciel found himself hanging back, wondering what kind of mistake he had just made, while Lucia tried to make sense of everything that had just happened.

Finally Lucia spoke, "I remember someone asking me if believe in God."

Dark-blue eyes met hers and she continued, "To answer them, I would say that yes, I do believe in him, but that does not mean I serve him. In fact, I defy him in my pact with you."

"You say 'pact' as if the deal is still in place," he responded, stepping closer to her.

She stood unflinching. "I would have thought you would know that there is more than one location of the Order of Retribution. There's more than just him." She motioned to the unconscious Gregory.

The demon took this new information with renewed spite. However, he nodded obediently and approached her with less malice. He grabbed her thin, pale hand and reached up to kiss her on her cheek.

"Then I suppose I will have to serve you until they are all wiped out," he whispered to both her and himself.

Lucia's grip tightened. Out of all the events that had happened these past 24 hours, it seemed that their contract was the most groundbreaking one. Through all of the pain that had come to her since they had first met he had always been there, silently supporting her so that she could on for them to compete. Deep down she knew that it was a lie and he was just attracted to her because of her blood, but the little lie made her feel a bit better. She would not deny she had feelings for him but him none for her; it would only lead to disaster if she thought any differently. But it was nice to think that their childhood had implanted some loyalty inside of him. So, she would trust him, for better or worse.

Suddenly there was a groan from across the room. They looked over to see Gregory clutching his knee, doubled-over in pain.

"How… dare you… betray our… family…" he hissed, barring his teeth at her.

Lucia narrowed her eyes. "Ciel, finish him off."

Not more than a second later the cultist was laying on the church floor, his blood dripping out of a flesh wound straight to the heart. Lucia glanced to her left to see Ciel grinning at her.

"Where shall we go next?"

"Well," she pondered, "I've always wanted to go to India."

"I know a prince there," he said.

"I would expect nothing less."

"Well, shall we go?" He let go of her hand and extended his arm, letting her take the lead out of the church to the cold outside. Rather than shivering from the cold, they both walked firmly uneffected.

He was a cold-hearted demon after all, and she was an apathetic contractor.

* * *

I didn't have much time for editing so I would appreciate it if someone caught some of my mistakes and reported it to me (if not a review than an IM).

Personally I really like this story. Unlike my other fanfictions this was really dark centered and I'm surprised I did it so well. Anyway, I thank everyone for all of the kind reviews you've given me, all the follows and favorites. It really means a lot!


End file.
